Delinquent Student: Season 2
by swxxtcandy
Summary: [SEASON 2 UPDATED] Disaat para siswa berandalan memilih untuk berhenti membuat kekacauan, apakah semuanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka? Ataukah, justru sebaliknya? / Produce 101 Season 2 Fanfiction! / JinHoon ; OngNiel ; JinSeob ; GuanHo ; SamHwi ; JaeWoon / BL (Yaoi)! AU!
1. Chapter 1

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter One**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo~!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Park Jihoon, siapa yang tak kenal dengannya? Siswa teladan Hanlim Multi Art Highschool yang kini menjabat menjadi ketua Organisasi Siswa sekolahnya. Nilainya bagus, tak pernah melanggar peraturan, tampan, bisa melakukan segalanya. Sempurna, _title_ yang sudah disematkan siswa lain sejak pertama melihat Jihoon. Pria bermarga Park itu juga masuk dalam jajaran murid–murid 'terkenal' dari kelas 3 hingga kelas 1. Sebut saja Ong Sungwoo dari kelas 3–A, Joo Haknyeon dari kelas 1–F, dan Ahn Hyungseob dari kelas 2–A. _Well_ , mungkin Hyungseob tidak sekeren Sungwoo yang tampak _manly_ , atau Haknyeon sang _seme_ incaran satu sekolah, mengingat ia sangat manis dan.. lambat dalam berpikir. Jihoon sendiri sampai gemas untuk tidak menceburkan sahabat 2Gnya itu ke air mancur depan gedung sekolah saat otaknya tengah berproses.

Dan kini Jihoon menyesal –sedikit– karena sejak ia berteman dengan Hyungseob, otaknya baru kali ini bekerja selambat ini. Dengan rahang separuh terjatuh, Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya di ujung koridor belakang sekolah yang sudah tak pernah dipakai lagi. Netranya terbelalak melihat segerombolan murid lain yang asyik bercengkrama disana. Jihoon pernah mendengar kabar tentang gerombolan murid berandalan yang meresahkan murid lain. Tapi sampai beberapa menit lalu sekalipun, ia tak pernah mendengar tentang kekacauan yang diciptakan gerombolan itu. Ia tak pernah menerima perintah dari kepala sekolah untuk mengurus mereka.

Jihoon sendiri awalnya ragu untuk melangkah kemari. Susah payah ia mencari informasi tentang dimana biasanya murid berandalan berkumpul, karena sumpah, Jihoon belum pernah bertemu mereka. Untung ia punya Haknyeon, informan grupnya yang tak pernah memberikan informasi meleset. Beruntunglah ia dan segala fansnya. Dan kini, disinilah Jihoon, dihadapan para murid berandalan sekolahnya. Rambut mereka di cat –okay, sebenarnya tak ada peraturan soal mengecat rambut, karena Hyungseob dan Haknyeon sendiri mengecat rambut mereka–, seragam mereka berantakan, mereka bertindik, dan mereka semua.. mengerikan. Nafas Jihoon tercekat saat mereka menoleh ke arahnya, menyadari kehadiran seseorang di 'sarang' mereka.

"Oh wow, anjing kerajaan datang kemari," itu suara pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan surai pink yang duduk paling ujung, terjauh dari posisi Jihoon berdiri. Jihoon yakin, ia pasti murid kelas 3, karena Jihoon belum pernah melihat wajah pria itu di angkatannya ataupun adik kelas mereka. Pria itu mengingatkan Jihoon dengan beruang dan Sungwoo. Keduanya tinggi, besar, dan ..yah mereka tinggi besar.

"Apa yang menuntunmu kesini?" Jihoon kenal suara itu, Park Woojin, siswa seangkatannya, kelasnya bersebelahan dengan kelas Jihoon. Bagaimana bisa ia disini?! Okay, mungkin dia memang pendiam dan dingin –menurut pengamatan Jihoon selama ini terhadap teman seangkatannya–, tapi tetap saja, ia tak bisa percaya! Ia harus menceramahi Hyungseob setelah ini, karena teman sebangkunya itu termasuk fans Park Woojin.

Jihoon masih diam di posisinya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tak bisa mengeluarkan jawaban untuk Woojin dan kawan kawannya yang masih setia menatap Jihoon. Jihoon ingin lari, kalau bisa. Sayang, kedua kakinya tertanam di lantai koridor yang sudah berdebu itu.

" _Hyung_ , dia teman seangkatanmu?" Jihoon kini melotot. Bahkan ada murid kelas 1 disana! Jihoon meneguk _saliva_ nya susah payah. Ada dua murid kelas 1 disana, dan ia baru menyadarinya. Ugh, Jihoon benci efek _shock_ ini, ia jadi tak bisa fokus. Jihoon mundur satu langkah, untung kaki kanannya mulai merespon otaknya yang menjerit sedari tadi. Biar saja ia mendapat _title_ ketua Organisasi Siswa pengecut, yang terpenting, ia harus lari dahulu. Mungkin ia bisa berlindung dibalik Haknyeon atau Sungwoo _hyung_ nya setelah ini.

"Dia mau kabur," suara surai pink menginterupsi. Rupanya kakak kelasnya itu menyadari pergerakan kecil tubuh Jihoon. Jihoon segera berbalik badan dan berlari saat salah satu dari mereka berdiri. Mati sudah, Jihoon pasti–

GREPP

–tertangkap. Ah, ia harusnya tak pernah menyepelekan pelajaran olahraga Lee _ssaem_.

"Le–lepaskan aku, kumohon! Aku takkan mengadukan kalian!"

"Kau pikir kami bisa percaya dengan ucapan dari seorang anjing kerajaan?" Jihoon tak bisa menjerit saat kelompok murid berandalan itu mendekatinya. Ia sudah gemetaran dalam cengkraman salah satunya. Jihoon mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan rasa takutnya sendiri. Ah, tampaknya belum ada yang tau soal trauma seorang Park Jihoon dengan murid berandalan. Sebenarnya ia sudah tak mau mengungkit lagi soal dirinya yang menjadi korban _bullying_ saat ia SMP dulu, tapi tampaknya, traumanya kembali terangkat sekarang.

"Kau harus ingat kami semua, anjing kecil. Kenapa?" telapak pemuda surai pink menepuk puncak kepala Jihoon berulang. Mau tak mau Jihoon memejamkan netranya serapat mungkin.

"Karena saat kami terpanggil, kau lah yang pertama kami cari. _Got it_?"

Tubuh Jihoon langsung terjatuh ke lantai saat gerombolan itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Tangan Jihoon gemetaran meraih ponsel di saku celananya. Jemarinya segera menekan tombol telepon dengan nafas berantakan.

" _Jihoon? Ada apa?"_

" _H–hyung_ , to–tolong aku."

" _Jihoon? Kau dimana? Apa yang terjadi huh?"_

"Ko–koridor belakang gedung sekolah."

" _Hey, apa yang–"_

"Cepatlah, kumo–hon."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Okay, jadi ceritakan padaku, cepat," Sungwoo menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam olahraga ia sandarkan di dinding ruang kesehatan. Maniknya menelusuri Jihoon yang masih gemetaran dalam pelukan Hyungseob. Jihoon membuka belah bibirnya berulang, persis seperti ikan yang nyaris mati.

"Be–beruang, pink, adik kelas, Hyungseob."

"Hah?" Haknyeon menegakkan punggungnya. Raut kebingungan tercetak di wajahnya. Haknyeon menoleh pada Hyungseob yang juga mengendikkan bahunya tak paham. Hyungseob 'kan sedari tadi ada di perpustakaan, tidur di meja baca paling belakang. Ia belum bertemu Jihoon setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Teman sebangkunya itu dengan tega meninggalkan Hyungseob yang asyik tertidur sendirian di perpustakaan hingga Seo _ssaem_ menggebrak meja dan mengusir Hyungseob keluar.

"Beruang pink apa– oh, apa maksudmu Daniel?"

"D–aniel?"

"Murid kelasku, dia juga dijuluki beruang. Dan rambutnya, oh astaga, aku benci rambut pink itu," Sungwoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Mengingat bagaimana perpaduan antara Daniel dan surai pink kebanggaannya itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Ya! Dia! _Hyung_ , dia _hyung_!"

Sungwoo mengangkat alisnya heran. "Dia kenapa?"

"Dia–"

–" _Karena saat kami terpanggil, kau lah yang pertama kami cari. Got it?"–_

Jihoon menelan s _aliva_ nya. Ingatan tentang bagaimana Daniel tersenyum dan mengucapkan ancaman itu terngiang di kepala Jihoon. Bagaimana jika ia mengadu? Lalu apa? Ia akan di pukuli seperti dulu saat teman–teman SMPnya memukulinya? Jihoon meringis. Ia bahkan masih ingat dengan rasa sakitnya hingga saat ini.

"Dia kenapa, Jihoon?"

Jihoon menggeleng ragu. "Ti–tidak, maafkan aku _hyung_."

"Katakan saja _hyung_ , ada apa?" Jihoon menoleh pada Haknyeon, memperhatikan bagaimana adik kelasnya itu menatapnya dengan raut merana.

"Ti–tidak, aku.. lupa mau bilang apa."

"Jihoon."

"Ya, Sungwoo _hyung_?"

"Kau ketularan Hyungseob ya?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sungwoo kembali ke kelasnya dengan raut kesal. Jihoon yang ia khawatirkan justru hanya meringis dan berkata bahwa ia tak apa. Haruskah ia melempar sepatunya pada Jihoon? Waktu istirahatnya terbuang percuma hanya untuk mengkhawatirkan Park –sialan– Jihoon. Sungwoo mengernyitkan dahi saat menyadari bahwa hanya ada seonggok benda dengan wana pink yang ia kenali di kelasnya. Itu Daniel.

"Kemana yang lain?" Daniel mengangkat kepalanya, netranya memperhatikan Sungwoo sejenak. Kedua bahunya terngakat, tanda bahwa tak ia tak tau kemana seluruh anak kelasnya pergi. Sungwoo mengerjap. Ia baru ingat, Jihoon menyinggung soal Daniel tadi. Apa ia harus bertanya? Ini kesempatan yang bagus.

"Daniel."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau tau Park Jihoon?"

"Park Jihoon? Ketua Organisasi Siswa kita?"

"Oh, kau tau?" Sungwoo duduk di hadapan Daniel. Untung Seungcheol belum kembali, jadi ia bisa duduk di kursi pria Choi yang berada tepat di depan meja Daniel. Daniel memundurkan tubuhnya, bersandar nyaman pada kursinya sendiri.

"Aku rasa semua siswa tau dia, Sungwoo."

"Ah, kau benar," Sungwoo mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Sebenarnya, ia tak terlalu dekat dengan Daniel. Ia hanya tau bahwa Daniel itu bermarga Kang, dengan surai pink andalannya, dan sangat suka memakai jas sekolah –salah satu atribut seragam– yang gerahnya bukan main. Ah, pria itu juga suka tersenyum seperti tupai dan punya banyak fans.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Jihoon akhir–akhir ini?"

Daniel mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Kepalanya ia miringkan lucu. "Hah? Bertemu adik kelas itu? Di kantin mungkin? Aku sering melihatnya makan dengamu."

"Ah bukan, hari ini. Apa kau bertemu dengannya?"

Daniel melirik pintu kelasnya, raut berpikir terlukis di wajahnya. "Hari ini ya? Entahlah, aku tidak ke kantin hari ini, Ong. Kurasa aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Di toilet? Koridor? Perpustakaan? Koridor belakang sekolah?"

Daniel tertawa, kedua gigi kelincinya mencuat dari balik bibirnya. "Untuk apa ke koridor belakang, Sungwoo–ya? Disana sudah tidak dipakai 'kan?"

Sungwoo mengerjap. Kepalanya ia tundukkan kebawah, memperhatikan meja Daniel saat ia merasa pipinya memanas. Sejak kapan tawa Daniel bisa semanis itu? Sungwoo menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Ada apa memangnya? Aku seperti di wawancarai saja."

"Ah tidak tidak, tidak ada apapun."

"Apa Park Jihoon sahabatmu itu terkejut melihatku? Mungkin dia tak sengaja melihatku saat aku tak menyadarinya, Ong."

"Ah!" Sungwoo menepuk dahinya pelan. "Kau benar, bisa saja seperti itu ya?"

Daniel kembali tertawa. "Jangan bilang ia memanggilku beruang pink?"

"Semua orang akan bilang begitu saat melihatmu, bodoh."

"Tidak, kau tidak memanggilku beruang saat aku duduk disebelahmu dulu," Daniel memajukan tubuhnya, telapaknya mengacak surai cokelat Sungwoo gemas. Ingatkan Sungwoo untuk bernapas secara normal _please_.

"Yah, semua orang juga memanggilku beruang asal kau tau."

"Oh? Kita bisa jadi pasangan beruang kalau begitu."

"Yak! Memikirkan rambut pinkmu saja aku sudah muak!"

"Kau memikirkan rambutku? Atau jangan–jangan kau memikirkanku juga?"

"Kang Daniel!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jihoon melangkah masuk ke dalam toilet dengan pandangan kosong tak bernyawa. Hyungseob sebenarnya mau menemaninya tadi. Tentu saja Jihoon menolak dengan keras, ia bukan anak TK yang perlu ditemani ke dalam toilet 'kan? Sahabat 2Gnya itu hanya bisa mengerjap saat Jihoon meninggalkannya dengan wajah cemberut parah. Untung Jihoon tidak menjitak kepala Hyungseob karena kesal.

"Astaga!" Jihoon menahan nafasnya saat tiba–tiba seseorang menarik tubuhnya hingga menabrak dinding toilet. Ia jamin, punggungnya akan memerah setelah ini. Jihoon mendongak, menatap sosok yang kini meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Jihoon, menahan pergerakan pria Park itu.

"Jangan berbicara macam–macam, ingat?"

"Apa yang– Kau...k–kau.."

"Kami murid yang baik, s _unbae_ ," nafas Jihoon tercekat di tenggorokannya saat siswa yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jihoon. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana nafas halus siswa dihadapannya menyapu epidermisnya.

"Takkan ada yang percaya dengan aduanmu. Paham?"

Secepat kilat Jihoon mengangguk kecil. Lututnya kembali bergetar saat ia menatap iris sehitam jelaga siswa dihadapannya. Sial, ketua Organisasi Siswa mana yang selemah Jihoon! Dan apa–apaan barusan? Bukankah dia adik kelas yang tadi ada di gerombolan Woojin? Kenapa ia berpenampilan serapi ini sekarang?! Bukannya ia tadi.. ah sial, kepala Jihoon pusing memikirkannya.  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** HEY~~ JY kembali uw! Dan lagi, dengan FF baru.  
Why? Karena ide untuk FF Different sedang mampet semampet mampetnya.  
Yaudah deh gapapa ya, bawa FF yang baru diketik dari kemarin.

.

Iya serius baru kemarin mulai nulis ini FF wkwk.  
Maafkan kalau chapter ini belum 'wow'. Karena di chapter selanjut selanjutnya, pasti udah mulai enak dibaca kok:"  
 **Ah iya, launching FF ini langsung dua chapter sekaligus aja. Why? Karena chapter selanjutnya updatenya kurang cepet.  
** **Maklum, bentar lagi ulangan ehe** **.**

.

Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	2. Chapter 2

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Two**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Hyungseob melangkah selambat mungkin di belakang 'poros hidup'nya. Kekasih? Oh, Hyungseob inginnya begitu. Teman? Kalau boleh, Hyungseob ingin menjadi teman seumur hidupnya sekalian. Senyum malu–malu terbit di bibir pria dengan marga Ahn itu. Hyungseob segera mempercepat langkahnya saat sosok yang ia ikuti berbelok ke kiri, ke arah menuju perpustakaan.

Awalnya Hyungseob hanya ingin kembali ke kelasnya setelah bertemu Jihoon yang ingin tetap di ruang kesehatan, tapi niat baiknya segera ia batalkan saat melihat sosok dengan dasi birunya dan vest abu–abu berjalan di koridor sendirian. Tak perlu klarifikasi, Hyungseob hapal dengan tubuh itu. Surai cokelatnya, tubuhnya, cara berjalannya, Hyungseob sudah hapal segalanya di luar kepalanya.

Hyungseob yang semula berbelok dengan senyum melebar hingga pipinya, perlahan mulai menghentikan langkahnya. Sosok itu hilang. Hyungseob menoleh panik, mencari sosok yang ia ikuti sedari tadi. Koridor sekolah sepi, tak ada siapapun disana. Hyungseob menghela nafas dalam.

"Ah! Apa dia ke perpustakaan?"

Hyungseob melangkah pelan ke perpustakaan, langkahnya ia buat seringan mungkin, ia tak ingin suara sepatunya memantul di dinding perpustakaan. Bisa–bisa keberadaannya disadari. Hyungseob nyaris memekik senang saat tak ada murid lain atau Seo _ssaem_ sang penjaga perpustakaan. Segera ia mengendap ke arah rak buku dan mengendap di jalan sempit yang tercipta dari sela antara rak dengan dinding belakang perpustakaan yang juga diisi rak buku. Hyungseob melongok di tiap rak, mencari sosok 'itu'. Sepelan mungkin ia melirik jalan yang tercipta antar rak. Bahu Hyungseob luruh saat ia melongok rak terakhir. Ia tetap tak menemukannya. Hyungseob memajukan bibirnya kesal. Tanpa semangat, ia berbalik, hendak kembali ke kelas dan tidur.

"Ahk!" Hyungseob terdorong hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Netranya otomatis terpejam rapat. Ia bisa merasakan dua tangan menahan sisi sisi tubuhnya. Hyungseob merasakan jantungnya melompat cepat, naik hingga kepalanya. Seketika pria manis itu merasakan pusing menderanya.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku, Ahn Hyungseob."

Eh?

Hyungseob membuka netranya. Irisnya memperhatikan rahang sang penanya. Perlahan, fokusnya naik dari leher kecokelatan hingga tepat pada iris tajam yang menatapnya bulat–bulat. Nafas Hyungseob tercekat. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lebar.

"W–woojin?"

"Berhenti memotretku, berhenti mengikutiku, berhenti membicarakanku, berhenti melakukan hal yang berhubungan denganku Hyungseob."

"K–kau tau namaku?"

"Kau menguntitku setiap hari, kau pikir selucu apa hingga aku tak tau namamu dan kegiatanmu?" netra Hyungseob tetap membola, tatapannya turun pada dagu Woojin. Ia tak berani menatap 'idola'nya saat ini. Ia kira Woojin takkan pernah tau atau takkan pernah peduli dengannya! Sungguh, demi seluruh gombalan Haknyeon, ia belum siap untuk menghadapi hari ini.

"Berhenti berimajinasi tentangku, Ahn."

Hyungseob semakin terbelalak saat Woojin dengan santainya mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Hyungseob. Tangan kiri Woojin beralih pada pinggang Hyungseob, menahan pria bermarga Ahn itu agar tak terjatuh ke bawah. Hyungseob bisa merasakan telapak tangan hangat Woojin menyentuh tengkuknya dan menekannya. Hyungseob mematung dengan lutut selemas _jelly_. Terima kasih pada Park Woojin yang mau menyangga tubuhnya, kalau tidak, ia pasti akan roboh detik ini juga.

Hyungseob tak pernah berpikir untuk menghadapi hari seperti ini. Dan oh astaga, Woojin yang menciumnya! Park Woojin! Bukan dirinya yang mencium Park Woojin! Hyungseob meremat lengan seragam Woojin erat saat merasa pasokan oksigennya mulai menipis. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah. Entah karena malu atau sesak. Yang jelas, saat Woojin melepaskan tautan mereka dengan benang _saliva_ yang terbentang antara bibir keduanya, Hyungseob tak bisa tak menatap iris Woojin.

"Aku bukan imajinasi. Aku nyata, Hyungseob" jantung Hyungseob berdetak kasar. Kerja otaknya semakin di perparah saat Woojin mengusap surainya lembut dengan senyum miring, menampilkan gigi gingsul manis kesukaan Hyungseob. Sebuah kecupan lembut menyapu bibir Hyungseob sejenak. Kecupan itu mulai beralih ke kedua pipinya, hidungnya, kedua kelopak matanya, dan terakhir, di dahinya. Hyungseob bisa merasakan hangatnya bibir Woojin yang selama ini hanya bisa ia pandang dari jauh menyapa kulitnya.

"Kembalilah ke kelas, okay?"

Woojin mengedip sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Hyungseob yang masih berusaha mencerna segalanya dengan otak 2G miliknya.

"Apa yang–"

Tolong, Hyungseob tak ingin pingsan sekarang.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Bel istirahat makan siang menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah sejak beberapa menit lalu. Jihoon, Sungwoo, dan Haknyeon sudah berkumpul di meja kantin yang biasa mereka tempati.

"Tunggu, mana Hyungseob? Dia tidak tersesat ke kantin 'kan?"

"Eh? Aku tak tau, bukannya ia sudah kembali ke kelas tadi?" Jihoon berhenti menyedot _lemon tea_ nya. Seingatnya, temannya itu mengatakan kalau ia ingin kembali ke kelas, mengingat Yoo _ssaem_ tengah mengajar di kelas mereka. Apa temannya itu membolos? Hyungseob? Ah, tidak mungkin. Jihoon merogoh ponselnya, mengecek apakah temannya itu mengirim pesan padanya.

"Aneh, dia juga tak mengabari."

"Dia tak muncul di chat," Sungwoo meletakkan ponselnya dengan raut cemas. Aneh. Hyungseob tak pernah lepas dari ponselnya. Pria itu selalu membawa ponselnya bahkan saat ia mandi atau di toilet sekalipun.

"Aku cari saja, bagaimana? Pesananku juga belum datang."

"Kau mau mencari dimana memangnya bodoh," Sungwoo melempar bungkus sumpit kayunya pada Haknyeon yang meringis ragu. Jihoon menghela nafasnya berat. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika Hyungseob 'diganggu' para berandalan, mengingat ada Park Woojin disana. Bisa saja Hyungseob dipengaruhi lalu ditindas. Jihoon bergidik membayangkannya.

"Cepat cari dia, Haknyeon–ah."

"Ayayay _captain_!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan brengsek!" Haknyeon segera berlari saat melihat seorang _namja_ di kerubungi oleh murid lain. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana mereka memukul dan menendang pria mungil itu. Beruntung Haknyeon melewati taman sekolah yang sedikit tak terurus. Kerumunan itu segera berlarian saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hei hei, kau baik baik saja?" Haknyeon mengguncang pundak pria yang tampak lebih kecil darinya. Surai hitamnya bergoyang terkena hembusan angin. Pria dihadapan Haknyeon mendongak, sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya.

"Eh? Haknyeon–ah?"

"Euiwoong?"

Euiwoong tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Haknyeon. "Sudahlah, aku baik. Sungguh. Aku tak selemah yang kau kira kok."

"Mereka memukulimu bodoh!" Euiwoong menepuk seragamnya yang kotor sementara Haknyeon terpaku. Haknyeon tak menyangka, sungguh, kalau Euiwoong adalah korban _bully_ seperti ini. Memang, Euiwoong itu manis dan imut –eh. Haknyeon berdeham canggung. Sial, kenapa dia jadi berpikir seperti itu sih.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku? Lihat lah, rambutku yang sudah aku rapikan tadi pagi berantakan," Euiwoong memajukan bibirnya. Jemari mungilnya sibuk merapikan helai rambutnya yang tampak mengenaskan.

"Terserah, Lee."

"Ah, aku terharu, Joo. Sudahlah, aku mau ke kelas saja. Kau sendiri kenapa kemari?"

"Astaga! Hyungseob _hyung_!" Haknyeon segera berlari meninggalkan Euiwoong yang kembali tertawa melihat raut panik Haknyeon. Kembali, Euiwoong menepuk seragamnya yang masih kotor. Jejak sepatu di seragamnya masih samar terlihat. Senyum miring Euiwoong kini terlukis di bibirnya.

"Ah, Joo. Padahal aku sedang bermain–main. Apa kuberitahu Daniel _hyung_ atau nanti saja ya?" Euiwoong melompat riang meninggalkan tempatnya tadi. Senandung acak ia nyanyikan, tak peduli dengan ujung bibirnya yang berdarah atau tungkainya yang lebam.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jihoon menggerutu kesal. Sudah 15 menit berlalu dan Joo Haknyeon belum kembali dengan Hyungseob. Mau tak mau, Sungwoo dan Jihoon ikut mencari 'anak kecil' mereka. Ragu Jihoon melangkah ke koridor belakang gedung sekolah. Perlahan, ia melongok. Memperhatikan sejenak keadaan disana. Aman. Jihoon segera melangkah, sesekali ia bercicit memanggil nama Hyungseob. Beruntung, para berandalan tidak sedang berada disana.

Mungkin.

Jihoon memekik dengan nafas tertahan saat melihat seorang _namja_ dengan topi hitam duduk di sofa bekas yang diletakkan di koridor belakang. Jihoon segera berlari semampunya saat _namja_ itu menoleh padanya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Jihoon merutuki keputusannya di hari ini. Jihoon langsung terbatuk saat kerah bajunya tertahan dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Te–teman, aku mencari temanku!"

"Tidak ada."

"Le–lepaskan aku, kumohon," Jihoon memejamkan netranya saat _namja_ dibelakangnya memutar tubuhnya. Hening melanda keduanya hingga akhirnya Jihoon berani membuka matanya. Ia langsung dihadapkan dengan _collar bone_ siswa dihadapannya. Astaga, bahkan ia membuka seragamnya dan hanya menyisakan baju tanpa lengan dengan kerah sangat rendah yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Jangan kemari lagi."

"Se–semoga," Jihoon menarik nafas lega saat kerahnya dilepaskan perlahan. Segera ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan adik kelasnya yang masih berdiri menatap dirinya tajam. Jihoon mengerjap, ia baru teringat sesuatu. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sang adik kelas yang masih terdiam dengan alis terangkat.

"Kembali ke kelasmu Bae Jinyoung. Kenakan seragammu dengan benar."

Jinyoung mendengus pelan. "Ketua Organisasi Siswa."  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Gimana gimana? Chapter 2 more better dari chapter 1 kan? Iya emang:"  
Maafkan chapter 1 masih amburadul gitu huwee:"  
RnR juseyooo~!

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	3. Chapter 3

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Three**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Yak, Ahn Hyungseob!" Hyungseob menoleh dari lamunannya, saat mendadak mendengar teriakan Jihoon dibelakangnya.

BUAGH

Sepatu Jihoon telak mengenai puncak kepala Hyungseob. _Namja_ Ahn itu mengaduh. Beruntung ada Haknyeon yang menahan amukan Jihoon dan Sungwoo yang mengatakan 'sudahlah' berulang pada si pria Park. Hyungseob mengerjap kebingungan saat melihat ketiga sahabatnya mendatangi dirinya yang masih berpikir sendirian di _rooftop_. Padahal, ia nyaris menemukan jawaban atas apa yang baru saja terjadi di perpustakaan tadi, antara dirinya dan gingsul manis kesayangannya –coret.

"Ada apa?"

"Brengsek! Kemari kau Ahn Hyungseob!" Jihoon meronta dari cengkraman Haknyeon. Untung adik kelasnya itu punya tenaga yang kuat sehingga Jihoon tak bisa menyerang Hyungseob yang masih duduk manis dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Kau kemana saja? Bagaimana jika Haknyeon tak menemukanmu? Ini sudah pulang sekolah, kalau kau belum tau."

"EH?! _Hyung_ , jangan bercanda!"

"Hyungseob _hyung_ memang tidak tau ternyata," Haknyeon menggeleng pasrah melihat bagaimana Hyungseob melirik jam tangannya berulang. Sungwoo menghela nafasnya. Tas Hyungseob yang ada di tangannya ia serahkan pada Hyungseob. Jihoon menarik nafasnya kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda Park itu benar–benar mengira kalau Hyungseob diculik. Sekali lagi, terima kasih pada Haknyeon dan seluruh fansnya yang selalu punya informasi terpercaya. Kalau tidak, mungkin Jihoon sudah melapor ke polisi sekarang.

"Kau kenapa kemari sendirian huh?"

"Aku.. dicium Woojin Park."

Hening.

"Hah? Sudahlah _hyung_ , berhenti lah berimajinasi seakan kau dicium Woojin _sunbae_. Kau lama–lama membuatku takut _hyung_ ," Haknyeon menghela nafasnya jengah sementara Sungwoo mengusap wajahnya malas. Tak ada yang sadar bahwa Jihoon tengah tercekat mendengar ucapan Hyungseob.

"Seob, berhenti mengharapkan Woojin okay? Kurasa dia bukan murid baik–baik," suara Jihoon mengecil di akhir saat tatapan seluruh sahabatnya beralih padanya, terutama Hyungseob yang mendadak berdiri dan membelalak.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu, Hoonie?"

"Em.. _Feeling_? Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja okay? Bibi Ahn sudah menelponku terus dan menanyakan apa kau tersesat di jalan."

Hyungseob mencebik sebal mendengar tawa Sungwoo dan Haknyeon yang terlampau keras. Ah, Hyungseob bukan anak TK! Dia masih ingat jalan pulang meski kadang ia harus berpikir lama di persimpangan. Tapi dia bisa pulang sendiri, sungguh!

"Ah! Barangku ada yang tertinggal di laci! _Hyung_ , Jihoonie, Haknyeon, pulang lah duluan! Aku ingat jalan pulang kok!" Hyungseob segera berlari meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Ya sudah, _kajja_."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Ah! Disini kau hm?" Hyungseob menatap kotak pensil kesayangannya dengan wajah kesal. "Lain kali, jangan tertinggal okay?"

Hyungseob gila, mungkin. Mana mungkin manusia normal akan berbicara dengan kotak pensilnya sendiri? _Well_ , pengecualian untuk Hyungseob tentunya.

Bibir Hyungseob mengerucut lucu sementara tangannya sibuk mengecek laci meja dan isi tas bergambar panda miliknya. Memastikan semua 'anak anaknya' sudah masuk ke dalam tasnya tanpa tertinggal sendirian di kelas.

"Em, mari kita lihat. Ah, sepertinya sudah semua."

"Hyungseob?"

"UWAKHH! Aku akan pulang, aku akan pulang! _Eomma_ tolong, huwee."

"Yak yak, kenapa menangis bodoh."

" _Eomma~_ Aku berimajinasi lagi huwee, tidak mungkin Woojin gingsul manis kesayanganku sedang berdiri di depanku! Pasti hantu! _Eomma,_ bagaimana ini huhu," Hyungseob meringkuk di samping mejanya dengan tangan melindungi kepalanya. Beberapa kali ia merengek saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat padanya.

"Pfft, kau bilang apa tadi?" Hyungseob mendongak perlahan, memperhatikan Woojin yang tertawa. Manis, gingsulnya juga. Eh, tunggu. Jadi, bukan hantu berwujud Woojin? Hyungseob berdeham, buru–buru ia berdiri dan membungkuk berulang pada Woojin.

"Ti–tidak, aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Sungguh! Ma–maaf, aku tidak berimajinasi lagi. Maafkan aku."

"Ck, kenapa meminta maaf, Hyungseob kesayanganku," Woojin kembali tertawa sementara Hyungseob mematung dengan wajah memerah. Apalagi saat telapak tangan Woojin mengacak surai Hyungseob gemas. Semburat kemerahan semakin nampak di pipi pemuda Ahn itu.

"Ja–jangan tertawa."

"Kenapa? Apa karena gigiku yang manis ini?"

Sial.

Sayangnya, iya.

Hyungseob menunduk malu. Tidak, ia tak mau berimajinasi lagi tentang Woojin! Woojin sudah melarangnya berimajinasi! Woojin menghentikan tawanya, meninggalkan sebuah senyum yang melengkung di bibirnya. Jemarinya terulur, menyapa dagu Hyungseob dan mendongakkan wajah manis Hyungseob.

Woojin membungkuk. Segera ia menipiskan jarak diantara wajah keduanya. Bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Hyungseob yang terbuka, efek terkejut Hyungseob yang satu itu sangat manis baginya. Woojin bisa merasakan tubuh Hyungseob yang mematung. Telapak tangannya berpindah pada tengkuk Hyungseob dan mendorongnya. Hyungseob melenguh tanpa sadar saat lidah Woojin menyentuh lidahnya. Hyungseob mencengkram pinggiran mejanya erat. Nafasnya mulai tersendat. Untungnya, Woojin menghentikan lumatannya dan melepaskan tautan mereka. Woojin tak bisa tak tersenyum miring melihat bibir Hyungseob yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak akibat ulahnya.

" _Kajja_ , kita pulang. Woojin gingsul manis kesayanganmu ini akan mengantarmu hingga depan gerbang rumahmu."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jihoon merebahkan tubuh lelahnya pada kasur kesayangannya. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas. Peluhnya bahkan belum berhenti menetes meski ia sudah menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Lengan Jihoon terayun, berpindah menutupi kedua netranya yang terpejam. Hari ini ia lelah. Sangat. Apalagi bertemu dengan berandalan sekolahnya, itu sangat menguras tenaganya.

Dahi Jihoon mengernyit. Kalau siswa siswi saja tau tentang berandalan sekolah mereka, kenapa sekolah tidak menugaskan Jihoon untuk turun langsung? Kenapa sampai detik ini sekalipun, kepala sekolahnya belum memberikan tugas bagi Jihoon untuk 'membubarkan' para berandalan itu? Jihoon berguling ke kanan, memperhatikan tasnya yang teronggok begitu saja di lantai.

–" _Jangan kemari lagi."–_

"Yak! Dia pikir dia siapa hah?! Aku ketua Organisasi Siswanya, kenapa dia yang mengaturku! Aish..," Jihoon menendang udara kosong di depannya. Boneka yang semula ada di kasurnya mulai terjatuh ke lantai akibat ulahnya. Tangan Jihoon mengepal, dadanya naik turun seiring dengan detak jantungnya.

"Awas saja kau Bae kantung-mata-hitam Jinyoung! Aku akan kesana lagi besok! Lihat saja! Cih, seenaknya mengusir ketua Organisasi Siswa. Tenang tenang, tarik nafas Jihoon."

Hening.

"Yak! Bae sialan! Awas saja kau besok! Dasar pelanggar aturan menyebalkan!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sungwoo menghela nafasnya kesal. Lagi, ia kehabisan _ice cream_ vanila kesukaannya. Andai saja ia langsung pulang dan tak mencari Hyungseob tadi, ia pasti bisa mendapatkan _ice cream_ yang ia idamkan selama satu minggu ini. Ia sebenarnya sudah menitipkan pesan pada bibi Hwang untuk menjaga _ice cream_ nya, tapi sepertinya wanita 56 tahun itu lupa dengan peringatan Sungwoo seminggu lalu.

"Bibi, apa _ice cream_ nya habis lagi?"

"Ah, Sungwoo. Kau terlambat lagi. Pria itu sudah mengambil stok _ice cream_ vanila terakhir lagi."

Sungwoo mengernyit kesal. Sudah dua minggu _ice cream_ vanila kesukaannya habis. Dan bibi Hwang selalu mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Pria itu. Sungwoo bersumpah, ia akan menjejalkan kaus kakinya jika ia bertemu pria itu. Ah, ia akan mengucap sumpah serapah juga.

"Siapa bi? Apa kau hapal ciri–cirinya?"

"Oh, dia sangat tampan! Dia selalu pakai _hoodie_ hitam, tadi pun ia juga pakai _hoodie_ hitam. Dia baru saja keluar, tak lama kemudian kau masuk kemari. Dia berbelok di pertigaan tadi. Kurasa ia masih deka– Sungwoo–ya! Kau tidak berniat mencarinya 'kan! Yak, Ong Sungwoo!"

Sungwoo tak peduli dengan bibi Hwang yang terus berteriak di belakangnya. Ia tak peduli. Ia harus bertemu dengan pencuri stok _ice cream_ vanila miliknya dua minggu ini! Harusnya ia bisa langsung pulang ke rumah, mengingat bahwa jarak antara rumahnya dengan toko milik bibi Hwang tidaklah jauh. Tapi terpaksa, ia memutar dan mencari pencuri _ice cream_ nya.

"Ketemu kau!" Sungwoo mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat seorang pria tengah berjalan santai dengan _hoodie_ hitam di cuaca sepanas ini. Sungwoo yakin, pria itu sedang memakan _ice cream_ vanilanya, melihat dari pergerakan tangan pria itu. Sial!

"YAK! Kau yang pakai _hoodie_ hitam!" langkah pria ber– _hoodie_ hitam terhenti. Sejenak ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, memastikan apa ada yang mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam sepertinya.

"Iya kau yang makan _ice cream_ ku!" Sungwoo menepuk pundak pria itu dan membalik tubuhnya kesal.

"Eh?"

"Oh, Ong?"

"Kang Daniel?"  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** HUWEEE BANYAK YANG REVIEW, NGEFAV, SAMA NGEFOLLOW.  
Terima kasih banyak yaa huweee:"" /nangis ala Jisung/

.

Jadi, kemarin ada salah satu reviewer, sebut saja **sebening**.  
Dia bilang biasanya Euiwoong jadi ketua kedisiplinan atau sejenisnya, tapi disini jadi badboy.  
Okay, why?  
Karenaaaa... EUIWOONG PUNYA ROTI SOBEK BANYAKSS /?  
Iya serius. Coba liat episode 5 deh. Atau pas tampil Boys In Luv.  
DAT ABS DEMNN:"" Padahal masih muda gitu weh wth:""

.

Dan sebenernya awalnya FF ini mau fokus ke JinHoon kapel.  
Jadi, itulah alesan kenapa chapter 1 perkenalannya tentang Jihoon.  
Tapi lagi lagi, iman ini goyah. Apalagi sama kapel OngNiel. Haduh.  
Dan jadilahh, meluber ke kapel mana mana.  
Mianhae huwhuw:""

.

Soo, RnR juseyoo!  
XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	4. Chapter 4

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Four**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Jinyoung menautkan alisnya saat melihat Jihoon dengan santainya berkeliaran di koridor belakang. Jihoon melirik Jinyoung. Sebuah senyum –menyebalkan– terlukis di bibir si Park. Jinyoung segera menghentikan _game_ nya saat Jihoon berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Oh, aku? Memangnya, ketua Organisasi Siswa tak boleh mengecek keadaan sekolah? Itu tanggung jawabku. Dan juga–," Jinyoung menaikkan alisnya melihat Jihoon menampilkan seringai lucu –coret miliknya. "–tentu saja untuk mengawasimu, tuan muda Bae."

.

 _ **(())(())**_

" _Maaf?" Jihoon memajukan tubuhnya sigap saat kepala sekolahnya tersenyum singkat pada Jihoon. Tunggu, Jihoon sedang tak bermasalah dalam pendengaran 'kan saat ini? Bae Jinyoung? Si murid yang sudah ia maki kemarin di kamarnya? Bae Jinyoung yang itu?_

" _Tolong awasi dia, Jihoon. Aku tau kau ketua Organisasi Siswa yang baik."_

" _Bae Jinyoung, adik kelas? Yang sekarang kelas 1–D?"_

" _Ya, Bae Jinyoung yang itu."_

 _Sial, ini bukan hari keberuntungan Jihoon._

" _Ah, kalau begitu, saya permisi Tuan Bae."_

" _Tentu. Tolong bantu saya, Jihoon–ssi."_

 _ **(())(())**_

 _ **.**_

"Anjing kerajaan..."

"Okay, sebenarnya anjing kerajaan itu apa? Kau dan gerombolanmu itu selalu– Oh, aku paham," Jinyoung kembali bersandar di sofa bekas –yang Jihoon yakin sofa andalan pemuda Bae itu. Jihoon mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya. Dengan cuek ia bersandar miring dan meletakkan kakinya di atas paha Jinyoung. "Maksudmu, aku mengabdi pada sekolah ini dan selalu melakukan apa yang disuruh, seperti anjing kerajaan huh?"

Jinyoung masih terdiam dengan raut kesalnya. Ingatkan Jihoon untuk memotret wajah menyebalkan itu dan menunjukkannya pada siapapun bahwa Jinyoung akan tampak sangat jelek saat ia menatap marah seperti itu.

"Kurasa, sebutan menteri kerajaan lebih bagus dari pada anjing kerajaan."

"Menyingkir."

"Kenapa, Bae? Apa aku mengganggumu? Oh, pantas saja sekolah tak pernah protes soal berandalan–berandalan di– yak!"

"Kubilang, menyingkir," Jihoon melirik gelisah saat menyadari bahwa ia tengah terkurung di bawah Jinyoung. Ia tak bisa bergerak, ia tak bisa kabur. Mati sudah. Jihoon menatap iris Jinyoung yang berpendar kesal.

"Aku menolak," suara Jihoon bergetar, namun pemuda itu menahannya. Ia tak boleh kelihatan lemah di hadapan Jinyoung, tidak! Ia sudah tau kelemahan Jinyoung, untuk apa ia mundur? Jika Jinyoung mengancamnya, ia tinggal menyebarkan berita bahwa Jinyoung adalah anak dari Tuan Bae, kepala sekolah Hanlim Multi Art Highschool.

"Jangan coba–coba, aku sudah bersikap baik padamu Jihoon."

"Kau harus memanggilku _sunbae_."

Jinyoung mendengus. "Aku menolak."

"Kau–"

"Jinyoung _hyung_! Oh, kau sedang pacaran eh?" Jihoon mendongak, memperhatikan sosok _namja_ surai hitam yang berdiri di belakang puncak kepalanya. Tunggu, Jihoon lupa nama adik kelasnya yang satu itu. Dan kenapa ia memanggil Jinyoung dengan sebutan _hyung_? Bukannya mereka ada di angkatan yang sama?

"Pacaran? Buka matamu Lee. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan anjing kerajaan."

"Oh? Jihoon _sunbae_?" _namja_ surai hitam itu mendekat pada keduanya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap lucu memperhatikan wajah Jihoon yang memerah sebelum tersenyum dan menunduk. "Salam kenal, Lee Euiwoong _imnida_. Aku kelas 1–D, seperti Jinyoung _hyung_."

" _Hyung_?" Jihoon akhirnya bertanya juga. Rasa penasaran menggelitik lidahnya. Padahal, ia masih terkurung dibawah tubuh Jinyoung.

"Aku kelahiran 2001, _sunbae_."

"Lalu, _hyung_ mu ini kelahiran berapa?"

"Em, 2000 kan?"

Jihoon tersenyum manis pada Euiwoong. "Tolong bilang pada _hyung_ mu ini, kalau aku kelahiran 1999. _Hyung_ mu ini tidak sopan padaku."

"Park Jihoon!" Jinyoung mendesis kesal. Ditatapnya Jihoon yang tersenyum mengejek padanya. Tidak, Jihoon tidak berani. Kalau Jinyoung sadar, lututnya sudah bergetar sejak tadi ia melangkah kemari.

Atau mungkin Jinyoung sadar?

"Kau bersikap seakan kau berani, namun kakimu gemetaran. Kau sedang melucu?" kini Jinyoung yang tersenyum mengejek pada Jihoon. Wajah Jihoon semakin memerah. Percampuran antara marah dan malu yang kentara. Jihoon menelan _saliva_ nya susah payah. Ketakutannya tercium. Tentu saja, berandalan mana yang tak menyadari korbannya sedang gemetaran?

"Uwah, jadi begitu ya caranya berpacaran? Wah, aku harus mencobanya pada Haknyeon _hyung_!" ah, mereka lupa dengan keberadaan Euiwoong. Jihoon menoleh dengan mata terbelalak. Tunggu, Haknyeon yang itu? Joo Haknyeon? Yang suka menggombal dan punya banyak fans? Yang informan– tunggu, jangan bilang kalau yang menceritakan soal koridor belakang pada Haknyeon adalah Euiwoong!

"Haknyeon? Joo Haknyeon yang itu?"

Euiwoong mengangguk manis. "Ya, ia sangat baik padaku. Ia juga menolongku, padahal aku sedang bermain, cih."

Keterkejutan Jihoon terpecah saat Jinyoung mencengkram kerah seragamnya dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Jihoon mau tak mau menatap langsung pada iris hitam Jinyoung.

"Urusanmu denganku belum selesai, Park. Dan Lee, enyah kau."

"Eh? Yah, padahal aku sedang belajar dari Jinyoung _hyung_ dan Jihoon _sunbae_. Ya sudah, aku akan cari angin dulu okay?"

Jinyoung menoleh pada Euiwoong yang bersiap pergi. "Jangan berlebihan, Euiwoong. Daniel _hyung_ takkan suka."

"Oh? Tentu saja _hyung_ , aku akan santai kok!"

Jihoon mengerjap memperhatikan keduanya. Bukan kah Euiwoong akan mencari angin? Kenapa Jinyoung melarangnya berlebihan? Berlebihan apa maksudnya? Dan akan santai? Santai atas apa? Jinyoung kembali menatap Jihoon setelah Euiwoong pergi dari sana. Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi yang menurut Jihoon sangat 'mengerikan' itu. Ia bergerak sedikit saja, maka tamatlah ia. Tubuhnya akan langsung menabrak tubuh Jinyoung.

"Apa maksudnya? Euiwoong hanya akan mencari angin 'kan?"

"Oh tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa kau– tunggu, cari angin? Yak! Apa ia mau berbuat keributan?! Lepaskan aku Bae Jinyoung!"Jihoon meronta dalam kurungan Jinyoung. Masa bodoh dengan tubuhnya yang menabrak tubuh Jinyoung berulang, karena yang terpenting, ia harus menghentikan Euiwoong yang sudah berlalu dengan langkah riangnya.

Nyatanya, Jihoon memang tak sebanding dalam melawan Jinyoung. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya satu tahun itu punya kekuatan yang tak main–main. Bahkan Jihoon sudah mengernyit kesakitan saat merasakan cengkraman Jinyoung yang mengerat di pergelangan tangannya. Jihoon berangsur–angsur menghentikan kegiatan memberontaknya. Percuma saja, hingga ia lelah pun, ia tak bisa menyingkirkan Jinyoung yang masih mengurungnya dibawah tubuh pemuda Bae itu.

"Kau menyerah?"

"Brengsek."

Jinyoung tertawa mendengar umpatan Jihoon. "Oh wow, anjing kerajaan bisa berkata kasar rupanya. Kau hebat."

Ingatkan Jihoon untuk bernafas, karena sungguh, Jinyoung dan tertawa adalah hal yang sulit bagi Jihoon. Bagaimana bisa _namja_ seindah itu saat tertawa? Haknyeon saja rasanya tak sebanding dengan Jinyoung dalam urusan tertawa. Dan catat, Jihoon tak pernah merasakan debaran aneh saat melihat Haknyeon tertawa. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Jantungnya berebar seiring dengan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Musnah saja kau, tuan muda Bae."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _ **(())(())**_

" _Eh?"_

" _Oh, Ong?"_

" _Kang Daniel?"_

 _Daniel tertawa melihat raut terkejut Sungwoo. "Ya, ini aku. Ada apa hm? Kenapa berlarian seperti itu? Oh, apa karena ice cream ini? Apa ini ice creammu? Tapi ini dijual bukan?"_

 _Sungwoo mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng. Masih dengan wajah terkejut ia menatap Daniel dan ice cream vanila di tangan Daniel bergantian. Tinggal setengah. Tanpa sadar, Sungwoo memajukan bibirnya kesal. Daniel yang menyadari arah tatapan Sungwoo mulai tersenyum._

" _Kau mau ice cream ini?"_

 _Lagi, Sungwoo mengangguk dan menggeleng._

" _Kalau begitu, buka mulutmu Ong."_

" _Hah?"_

 _HAP_

" _Nah, kau sudah makan ice creammu 'kan?" Daniel mengacak surai hitam Sungwoo gemas. Ah senyum tupai itu, Sungwoo benci –coret kagum dengan senyum itu. Atau orangnya? Sungwoo menggeleng tanpa sadar. Bodoh, apa–apaan pemikirannya itu. Mulutnya bergerak pelan, menelan ice cream yang baru saja Daniel suapkan padanya._

" _Apa ice creamnya kurang? Buka mulutmu lagi kalau begitu."_

 _Bodohnya, Sungwoo menurut. Hanya demi ice cream idamannya selama seminggu, ia rela membuka mulutnya dan menunggu Daniel menyuapinya. Tapi yang ia lihat, Daniel justru menyendokkan ice cream kedalam mulutnya. Sungwoo baru hendak protes, well sebelum Daniel menarik dagunya dan melumat bibirnya. Sungwoo bisa merasakan sensasi dingin menyapa bibirnya. Dan setelahnya, ice cream vanila itu berpindah ke dalam mulut Sungwoo. Susah payah ia menelan ice cream mencair itu disela lumatan Daniel. Bahkan ia sudah tak ingat kapan telapak Daniel menekan tengkuknya dan memperdalam lumatan keduanya._

 _Sungwoo baru memukul pundak Daniel pelan dengan rintihan yang keluar dari celah lumatan keduanya saat ia merasa oksigen yang ia miliki mulai menipis. Daniel melepaskan tautan keduanya dengan senyuman sementara Sungwoo sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Sungwoo bisa merasakan bibirnya berdenyut dan terasa tebal serta panas. Ah, bibirnya pasti membengkak._

 _Daniel kembali menyendokkan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya. Dan Sungwoo merasakan sesuatu bergerak menyapu di bibirnya. Apa itu lidah Daniel? Apa Daniel baru saja melumurkan ice cream vanila ke bibirnya yang membengkak? Sungwoo memejamkan netranya rapat, serapat mungkin yang bisa ia lakukan. Beberapa detik Daniel masih menyapu bibir Sungwoo yang juga terkatup. Daniel menyudahi kegiatannya dengan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Sungwoo setelah membersihkan ice cream yang ia lumuri di bibir Sungwoo._

" _Aku baru tau–," Sungwoo mendongak, menatap tepat pada iris Daniel yang juga menatapnya dalam. "Aku baru tau, ice cream vanila bisa semanis ini, Ong."_

 _ **(())(())**_

 _ **.**_

"Ah sialan!" Sungwoo mengacak surainya kalut. Mengingat kejadian kemarin sukses membuat kedua pipinya memanas. Padahal angin sedang berhembus di _rooftop_ , tapi Sungwoo justru merasa gerah.

Sungwoo menyentuh bibirnya. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana rasanya bibir Daniel melumat bibirnya. Ia masih ingat setiap detail kejadian kemarin. Dan ia merasa berdosa telah mengingat semua itu hingga detik ini.

"Ah sial sial sial!"  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Hayyy, JY mau bilang makasih banyak untuk yang udah bersedia mengikuti, memfav, dan membaca FF ini.  
Diri ini terhura huhu:"

.

Anyway, udah pada lihat pas Daniel nunjukin absnya?  
SOOO ASDFGHJKL  
Fangirl ini tida kuat mas, tida kuatttt:"  
Mau mimisan tapi nggak bisa, mau njerit tapi ntar berisik:"

.

Oh iya, dari kemarin banyak yang tanya: **"Daniel uke?"**  
Dan di chapter ini, saya, JY mempertegas kalau:  
 **Daniel tidaklah uke**.  
Daddyable gitu kok uke:" Tida ah, Daniel seme sejati:""  
Abs kayak lukisan gitu kok, bukan uke ah:"

.

Oh iya, banyak juga yang nanya apa motif Woojin baik ke Hyungseob.  
Tenang, JY udah siapin special chapter untuk yang satu itu. **(cie spoiler hm)**  
Terima kasih buat semua yang udah nanya soal Woojin yang bisa baik ke Hyungseob, karena kalian sudah menuangkan ide pada otak ini:")

.

And, sorry for late update. Maklum, masa ujian ya gini.  
Don't forget to RnR okayyy!  
XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	5. Chapter 5

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Five**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Kudengar anjing kerajaan kemari tadi," Daniel menyandarkan punggungnya senyaman mungkin pada sofa andalan 'rumah' mereka. Ekor matanya melirik Jinyoung yang masih menunduk sejak beberapa menit lalu. Euiwoong sudah menyenggol lengan pemuda Bae itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jinyoung tetap belum tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tampaknya ia sangat suka berkunjung kemari, hm?"

"Aku sudah melarangnya, _hyung_."

" _Then, why_?"

"Dia bilang, dia menjalankan tugasnya."

Daniel tertawa lebar, menampilkan deret gigi putih kebanggannya. "Oh tentu saja, bukan begitu tuan muda Bae?"

Jinyoung kembali menunduk dengan dua tangan mengepal. Padahal ia sudah memperingati Jihoon untuk tidak kembali ke koridor belakang lagi. Jinyoung menghela nafasnya berat. Harusnya ia sadar, Jihoon itu manusia keras kepala. Mana mungkin Jihoon akan menuruti perkataannya yang _notabene_ nya adalah seorang berandalan di Hanlim Multi Art Highschool dan Jihoon sendiri merupakan ketua Organisasi Siswa disini.

"Sudahlah, santai saja Bae. Kami takkan menghalangi kegiatan berpacaranmu."

"Apa? Oh wow, kau salah Daniel _hyung_. Aku takkan berpacaran dengan Park Jihoon. Ingat itu."

"Kau siap mentraktir kami, Bae?"

"Dalam mimpimu, _hyung_."

"Ya, Jinyoung _hyung_ harus mentraktir kami! Kau sangat rom–"

" _Shut the fuck up_ , Lee!"

Daniel menoleh, memindahkan fokusnya dari Euiwoong dan Jinyoung yang saling menendang satu sama lain ke Woojin yang terdiam sedari tadi. Daniel mengenyit. Aneh, biasanya Woojin akan ikut tertawa. Tapi sekarang? Pria gingsul itu asyik melamun sembari memantulkan bola basket. Ia bahkan nyaris saja melupakan keberadaan adik kelasnya itu.

"Woojin–ah, ada apa?"

"A–apa? Oh, tidak ada _hyung_."

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan pacarmu seperti Bae Jinyoung?"

Daniel mengedip pada Jinyoung yang mengacungkan jari tengahnya kesal. Woojin mengusap tengkuknya ragu. Daniel sadar itu.

"Tidak _hyung_ , aku.. tidak punya."

"Oh, begitu? Euiwoong–ah, kita akan di traktir dua orang sepertinya."

Woojin memutar bola matanya jengah. "Jangan bercanda, _hyung_."

"Ah sudahlah, aku pergi saja. Aku lelah dikelilingi para remaja jatuh cinta seperti kalian," Daniel menepuk celana seragamnya pelan, membersihkan debu yang menempel disana. Tangan kanannya menyambar jas sekolahnya sementara tangan kirinya mulai merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku akan cari angin dulu."

"Eh? Kukira _hyung_ mau berkencan."

Daniel menoleh pada Euiwoong yang menumpukan dagunya di atas lututnya. Sebuah senyuman khas tupai terbentang sepanjang pipi Daniel. Senyum terlebar yang ia keluarkan hari ini mungkin.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tak jelas seperti itu lagi, okay?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Jihoon? Yak, Park Jihoon!"

"Eh? A–ada apa Seob?"

"Jung _ssaem_ sudah melirikmu dari tadi, kau tau?" Hyungseob melirik arah jam 10 berulang. Jihoon mau tak mau ikut melirik pada objek yang Hyungseob maksud. Ah benar, Jung _ssaem_ tengah duduk manis dengan buku terbuka di hadapannya. Tapi Jihoon tau, guru wanita 'kesayangan' para murid itu sedang meliriknya tajam.

"Ah sial."

Ini semua karena Bae Jinyoung –sialan– itu! Sungguh, bukan salah Jihoon tidak fokus di kelas hari ini. Salahkan saja kenapa adik kelasnya itu sangat.. menyebalkan. Menyebalkan pangkat sepuluh. Kalau Jihoon bukan ketua Organisasi Siswa, ia mungkin sudah memukuli Jinyoung– Eh tidak. Sekalipun ia bukan ketua Organisasi Siswa, ia tetap tak bisa melakukannya. Ia pasti kalah.

"Kau itu yang bodoh, untung ia tak melempar penghapus papan tulis kemari!" Hyungseob menunduk perlahan, menghindari lirikan tajam Jung _ssaem_ yang juga mengarah padanya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

"Aku lelah dengan Jung _ssaem_ yang terus menghadap kemari."

"Apa?"

Jihoon mendesis kesal setelahnya. Tak lupa, ia menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan lumayan kuat di pucuk kepala Hyungseob.

"Bisa tidak kau sekali saja tidak polos polos bodoh hah? Atau sekarang kau ada gangguan pendengaran, Ahn?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sungwoo menghela nafasnya berat. Ia tau, ia merupakan murid kesayangan Yoon _ssaem_. Tapi tetap saja, menyuruh Sungwoo untuk mengangkat seluruh buku teks mata pelajaran Sejarah Korea untuk teman satu kelasnya sendirian sangatlah kejam. Kalau boleh, Sungwoo ingin melempar meja guru saat Yoon _ssaem_ dengan senyum manis menyebalkannya menyuruh Sungwoo ke perpustakaan.

"Ah, apa aku bolos saja? Ah, tidak mungkin. Jihoon akan mence– Eh?" Sungwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat suatu gumpalan berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di taman sekolah. Awalnya Sungwoo mengira itu hanya kucing liar saja. Tapi segera ia terperangah saat gumpalan itu bergerak naik secara terpatah dan kembali tersungkur ke bawah beberapa saat kemudian.

Itu kepala manusia!

Sungwoo menjatuhkan seluruh buku dalam gendongannya. Kedua matanya menyipit, memperhatikan tubuh siswa yang sebagian tertutupi gedung sekolah. Apa yang dilakukan _namja_ itu di halaman belakang sekolah? Samar, Sungwoo bisa mendengar suara khas benda berat yang terjatuh dari sana. Segera Sungwoo berlari mendekat ke tempat kejadian.

"Hei! Apa yang– Daniel?"

Sungwoo mundur selangkah dengan raut _shock_.

Sangat _shock_.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia kini bisa melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Di dekat kakinya, Kim Sangbin, teman satu angkatan Sungwoo, sedang terbaring dengan wajah lebam dan mengerang kesakitan. Dan Sungwoo tak bisa tak terkejut saat melihat menangkap objek dengan surai pink yang ia kenali sedang berdiri di dekat Sangbin dengan penampilan sangat berbeda dari yang biasa ia kenali. Jas sekolah Daniel sudah teronggok di tanah, kemejanya kusut berantakan, dasinya? Ah, Sungwoo tak tau kemana dasi beruang pink itu menghilang.

"Ong?"

"Kau– kau.. memukul Sangbin?"

Daniel mengusap wajahnya pelan keatas, terus hingga jemarinya menyisir surainya kebelakang, merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan. Helaan nafas terdengar dari celah bibir pemuda Kang.

"Sial."

Daniel menatap Sangbin tajam. Irisnya bergerak kesamping, memberikan pesan pada siswa kelas 3–B itu untuk segera menyingkir dari sana. Sangbin segera berdiri terhuyung dan berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Sungwoo berdua dengan Daniel.

"Kau.. kenapa?"

"Kalau aku menjelaskannya, kau takkan mengerti."

"Aku akan mengerti, Kang."

Daniel terkekeh. "Lalu apa? Kau juga akan pergi menjauh akhirnya."

"Menjauh? Darimu? Kenapa?"

Daniel melangkah mendekat pada Sungwoo setelah memungut jas sekolahnya. Senyum manis ia berikan pada Sungwoo yang masih mematung dengan raut keheranan. Tangan Daniel terangkat, mendekat pada kepala Sungwoo. Jemarinya bergerak pelan merapikan surai hitam Sungwoo yang terkena hembusan angin.

"Jelaskan padaku, ada apa Daniel?" Sungwoo menepis tangan Daniel pelan. Ia sendiri terkejut kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Sungwoo hanya bisa menelan _saliva_ nya melihat Daniel mengangkat kedua alisnya terkejut.

Tangan Daniel kembali menyentuh permukaan rahang Sungwoo. Kali ini, si surai hitam berusaha menahan refleks –menyebalkan– nya. Meski akhirnya ia tetap terkejut dan memundurkan wajahnya saat Daniel menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungwoo. Perlahan Daniel mendorong tubuh Sungwoo hingga membentur tembok. Kini pergerakan Sungwoo tertahan. Daniel tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai di sela lumatannya. Barulah Daniel memutuskan tautan keduanya setelah menyadari bahwa wajah Sungwoo mulai memerah. Daniel memajukan tubuhnya mendekat pada telinga Sungwoo.

"Bagaimana jika beruang pink yang kau kenal ini adalah seorang berandalan, Sungwoo?"

"Kau.. bercanda?"

Daniel memundurkan wajahnya. Lagi, senyum manis ia berikan pada Sungwoo yang mengerjap dengan nafas tertahan.

"Apa aku tampak sedang bercanda?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Okay. Jadi, kenapa kau dipukuli kemarin?"

"Hah?" Euiwoong menoleh pada Haknyeon yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Euiwoong meletakkan pensilnya. Fokusnya kini bukan lagi pada papan tulis yang menggantung di depan. Ah, padahal ia sedang mencatat catatan penting yang ditinggalkan Kim _ssaem_.

"Apa kemarin sakit?" Euiwoong menahan nafasnya saat Haknyeon mengulurkan tangannya. Jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi Euiwoong. Iris coklatnya terfokus pada lebam di sekitar tulang pipi Euiwoong. Euiwoong bisa melihat bagaimana _namja_ di depannya meringis seakan ikut merasakan lebam di pipi Euiwoong.

"A–ah, kemarin? Ah tidak, sungguh itu tidak– AW!" Euiwoong memekik kala Haknyeon menekan lebamnya lembut. Untung belum ada guru di kelas mereka. Kalau tidak, Euiwoong pasti sudah kena lirikan tajam dari _ssaem_ nya.

"Apa kau sudah mengobatinya?"

"Nanti 'kan bisa sembuh sendiri, _hyung_."

Haknyeon menjitak pelan kening Euiwoong. "Kau ini. Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Kau harus mengobatinya setelah ini, paham? Lebamnya bisa membengkak kalau kau tak mengobatinya segera."

"Ah, _hyung_ seperti _ahjumma_ saja. Iya aku paham," Euiwoong memajukan bibirnya dengan pipi menggembung. Oh, tolong ingatkan Haknyeon untuk bernafas secara wajar kalau tak ingin terkena sesak mendadak.

"Oh, tunggu," jemari Haknyeon kembali terulur, kali ini ia menahan lembut rahang tegas Euiwoong. Di tolehkan kepala yang lebih muda perlahan. "Ujung bibirmu juga terluka. Apa kau tidak melaporkan saja mereka?"

"E~h? Untuk apa dilaporkan?"

' _Nanti justru aku yang terkena, hyung.'_

"Mereka sudah melakukan kekerasan padamu, Lee. Aku bisa membantumu–"

"Ah tidak! Tidak usah, serius _hyung_. Aku tidak apa kok, sungguh."

Haknyeon menghela nafasnya. Membujuk Euiwoong yang keras kepala ternyata lebih rumit dari yang ia kira. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Jangan merengek kalau mereka memukulimu lagi huh?"

"Oh? A~h, tidak! Aku akan menangis di pelukan _hyung_ saja, seperti ini," Euiwoong bergerak cepat menubrukkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Haknyeon. Seduan pura–pura terdengar dari yang lebih muda. Ah, harusnya Euiwoong lihat bagaimana wajah Haknyeon yang bersemu karena tingkahnya saat ini.  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Ppyong, diri ini back again! Sekali lagi terima kasih yang udah dukung JY dan FF ini yaa:""

.

.

Btw, OngNiel holding hand pas apaaa:"" **(To: kidokii)  
** Oh iya, kemarin juga ada yang minta tambah kapel. Besok besok ya di FF yang akan datang:"  
Di sini sudah full, bingung mau nyelipin kapel lain dimana.  
Padahal JY juga suka Byeongari kapel sama MinHyunbin kapel.  
Ah sudahlah:""

.

DANNN DANIEL RANK DANCENYA DIBAWAH HUWEEE:""  
Ga tegaaa, jahat jahat jahat:"  
Semoga ranknya dia ga keluar dari 11 besar pliseu:""

.

Oh iya, di chap selanjutnya, nanti JY jelasin kok sebenernya mereka kenapa.  
Kenapa yang berandalan.. ah sudahlah, saya tida mau spoiler ehe.

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	6. Chapter 6

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Six**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Double update! Don't forget to check the next chap!]_**

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Hey?"

" _O–oh hai, Woojin. Ada apa?"_

"Kau dimana?"

" _Um, rooftop."_

" _Rooftop?_ Untuk apa kesana?"

" _Aku dengar Sungwoo hyung ada disini. Aku mencarinya, tapi dia sudah pergi. Kenapa?"_

"Jangan kemana–mana, aku akan kesana."

" _Eh? K–kau serius?"_

"Aku sudah di koridor lantai 2 kalau kau mau tau."

" _Ah, dari kelas?"_

"Tentu saja. Aku matikan okay?"

" _Oh i–iya, bye."_

PIIP

Woojin mengacak surainya pelan. Bisa ia rasakan bisikan samar dari siswa siswi yang ia lalui. Ah, Woojin tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Si penindas.

Berandalan.

Woojin menyeringai kecil pada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang tampak sangat jelas menjaga jarak dengannya. Woojin merasa beruntung meski wajahnya tak sekecil Jinyoung atau semengerikan Daniel, tapi seringainya tentu lebih 'nyata' ketimbang dua kawannya itu. Woojin nyaris tertawa saat ia mengingat Euiwoong yang belum ia sebutkan sebagai kandidat untuk disejajarkan dengannya. Adik kelasnya itu bahkan terlalu imut dan manis untuk jadi seorang berandalan. Awalnya ia dan Daniel berpikir seperti itu, sebelum keduanya melihat Euiwoong menikmati di tindas oleh orang lain dan kemudian membalaskan dendamnya lebih parah. Okay, mungkin Woojin tidak searogan Euiwoong saat berkelahi, tapi tetap saja, ia sudah berhasil membuat lawannya gugup lebih dulu karena melihat tatapan tajamnya dan seringai andalan yang ia tunjukkan saat ini pada siswa siswi yang ia temui.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Oh, Woojin?" Hyungseob segera berdiri dari duduknya ketika melihat Woojin sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Astaga, _namja_ Park itu cepat sekali. Hyungseob rasanya baru menutup panggilan Woojin beberapa detik lalu, dan kini, yang di tunggunya telah datang.

Bohong kalau Hyungseob tidak gugup. Bahkan saat nama 'Woojin Park' tertera di layar ponselnya, Hyungseob tak bisa untuk tak memekik terkejut. Untung saja ia sendirian di _rooftop_. Ia juga sempat melompat kesana kemari sebelum akhirnya mengatur nafas dan mengangkat panggilang dari Woojin.

Jangan heran kenapa Hyungseob bisa memiliki nomor ponsel Woojin. Pria Park itu sendiri yang memberikan nomornya pada Hyungseob. Mau tak mau, Hyungseob memberikan nomor ponselnya juga. Meski dalam hati ia tak pernah mengharapkan pria yang ia kagumi itu memberikan pesan padanya.

Nyatanya tidak. Woojin mulai mengontaknya terus sejak saat itu.

Dan tanpa sadar, hubungan keduanya mulai mengerat.

Yah, menurut Hyungseob saja.

"Hey," Woojin mengacak poni Hyungseob pelan. Sebuah senyuman melengkung di bibirnya. Senyuman yang sukses 1000% menyesakkan nafas Hyungseob. Hyungseob balas tersenyum pada Woojin, bonus dengan kedua pipinya yang sedikit merona.

"Uh.. hey juga."

"Oh tunggu," Woojin membungkuk sedikit, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hyungseob. Tatapan keduanya bertemu tepat di iris masing–masing. "Kau kenapa?"

Hyungseob menunduk dalam. Sial, Woojin itu peramal atau bagaimana sih? Kenapa ia bisa tau kalau Hyungseob sedang tidak baik? Okay, semalam Hyungseob tidur terlambat hanya karena sibuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya dan Woojin, _namja_ yang selalu ia kagumi sejak awal ia masuk ke Hanlim. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan jawabannya pada pukul 2 dini hari. Mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan apapun. Sama sekali tidak ada. Namun sampai saat ini, ia belum menemukan jawaban atas sikap Woojin padanya.

"Em.. Woojin–ah?"

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku?"

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Hyungseob sudah melirik Woojin berulang kali, menilai bagaimana reaksi _namja_ itu. Hebatnya, Woojin terkejut. Hyungseob awalnya tak percaya, menurutnya itu sedikit.. tidak mungkin. Nyatanya, Woojin memang terkejut atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberikanmu tebakan?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri mengenai sikapku padamu, aku akan mengajakmu kencan kemana pun. _Deal_?"

"Tunggu tunggu. Mengajakku berkencan? Menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri?"

Woojin mengangguk dengan senyum lembut. "Ya, karena kau tau jawabannya dengan sangat jelas."

"Apa..?"

"Ah, sepertinya sebentar lagi bel masuk. Kembalilah, Jihoon akan menceramahimu nanti," Woojin melirik arloji yang menggantung di tangan kanannya. Sebentar lagi bel pergantian jam dan Hyungseob masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ah, Woojin jadi merasa bersalah sudah menjawab pertanyaan Hyungseob dengan pertanyaan lain. Tapi tak apa, Woojin memang ingin Hyungseob menjawabnya sendiri. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, Woojin hanya akan terus bersikap baik dan perhatian pada Hyungseob. Bukan begitu?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Haknyeon melirik Euiwoong untuk yang kesekian kalinya siang ini. Awalnya ia hanya tak sengaja melirik _namja_ yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Dan ketika Euiwoong meringis dengan mulut penuh makanan yang belum ia kunyah sepenuhnya, Haknyeon tak bisa berhenti meliriknya.

Haknyeon kembali menduduki bangku Siyeon yang tepat di sebelah bangku Euiwoong. Sebuah tatapan kasihan dan kesal bercampur di kedua matanya. Euiwoong yang masih memejamkan matanya di sela ringisannya belum menyadari akan kehadiran Haknyeon di sebelahnya.

"Euiwoong–ah."

"Astaga!" Euiwoong membuka kedua netranya cepat begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. _Namja_ surai hitam itu menoleh pada Haknyeon. Telapak kanannya masih menempel di depan dadanya, berusaha menetralkan efek terkejutnya.

"Kau kesakitan."

"T– tidak..," Euiwoong menunduk lambat melihat Haknyeon menaikkan alisnya, menuntut penjelasan sesungguhnya dari bibir Euiwoong. "..terlalu kok. Aku masih bisa mengunyah _hyung_."

Haknyeon menghela nafasnya berat. Euiwoong keras kepala, dan ia sadar akan itu. "Sudahlah, aku akan laporkan mereka. Kau–"

" _Aniya_! Aku sudah bilang tidak apa. Sungguh."

Haknyeon menaikkan alisnya melihat Euiwoong yang menatapnya tajam. "Kau itu kenapa? Kau tak perlu takut, aku tak akan membawa namamu."

" _Hyung_ , dengar ya," Euiwoong memutar tubuhnya menghadap Haknyeon. Pandangannya ia arahkan tepat pada manik Haknyeon. "Aku sudah bilang tidak, maka tidak. Kumohon?"

"Apa yang–"

"Sudahlah _hyung_ ," Euiwoong menutup kotak bekal miliknya pelan. Setelahnya, ia berdiri dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. "Tenang saja _hyung_ , aku tidak apa kok. Okay? Jangan khawatirkan aku."

Dan Haknyeon pun terdiam ketika _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya satu tahun itu pergi keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Sial."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Siapa?"

"Euiwoong, Lee Euiwoong."

"Err, entahlah.. Aku belum pernah–"

"Jangan bercanda!" Haknyeon menggebrak meja siswa dihadapannya keras. Nasib baik mereka sudah pulang sekolah. Ruang kelas adalah tempat tersepi di saat sekolah usai. Dan Haknyeon merasa sangat beruntung saat melihat siswa yang ia cari masih duduk di kelas, bahkan saat teman–temannya sudah meninggalkan kelas, ia masih duduk disana dengan tenang.

"Kau memukulnya kemarin brengsek. Apa harus kuingatkan lagi padamu?" Haknyeon memajukan tubuhnya, menipiskan jarak pandangnya dengan sang lawan bicara, Justin. Bisa Haknyeon lihat sosok di depannya melirik awas ke sekitarnya, tampak memperhatikan keadaan.

"Joo Haknyeon, kurasa hanya kau yang belum tau soal ini."

Haknyeon menaikkan alisnya mendengar bisikan Justin yang kelewat pelan. Terima kasih _eomma_ nya sudah mengingatkannya kemarin untuk membersihkan telinga. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia tidak dengar bisikan pria berkebangsaan China itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau belum tau soal ini."

"Soal apa?"

"Soal Euiwoong tentu saja," Justin memundurkan tubuhnya. Kedua irisnya menatap tepat pada iris tajam Haknyeon. "Apa lagi melihatmu membelanya seperti ini."

"Berhenti bermain–main, Justin"

"Aku tidak bermain–main, Joo. Sebaiknya kau menjaga jarak dengan Euiwoong, segera."

Tunggu, apa?

Kenapa ia harus menjaga jarak dengan Euiwoong?

Haknyeon menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ditatapnya Justin dengan sinis. Apa karena ia terlampau kesal dengan Euiwoong sehingga ia mengatakan pada Haknyeon bahwa ia harus menjauhi Euiwoong? Atau apa? Euiwoong tidak salah, kenapa Haknyeon harus menjauhinya?

"Apa–apaan..."

"Tidak, aku serius Joo," Justin membuka kancing bajunya cepat. Awalnya Haknyeon mengernyit aneh melihat tingkah menggelikan Justin. Tapi setelahnya, ia tak bisa tak terperangah. Nampak jelas luka memerah melintang dari dada hingga pinggangnya, lebam di dekat rusuknya, dan luka sayat di perut juga menyapa pengelihatan Haknyeon. Haknyeon meringis melihatnya. Sial, ia jadi membayangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau lihat 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutmu, kenapa Euiwoong tak pernah menyetujui usulanmu soal melapor ke sekolah?"

Eh?

Ah, benar. Kenapa Euiwoong– Tunggu. Tunggu, pasti ada yang salah di sini.

Haknyeon mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Rahang bawahnya perlahan bergerak turun. Justin tersenyum masam melihat reaksi Haknyeon yang melebihi ekspektasinya.

"Kau sudah lihat hasil karya Euiwoong padaku. Apa kau terkejut?"  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Iniii.. updatenya lebih cepet soalnya ngejar waktu, takut kebentrok ulangan:""  
 ** _[Dan malam ini, double update ya!]_**

.

DAN DEMI JUNG PONYO, ONGNIEL HOLDING HAND SOOOO FKING KYUT  
Omegat, kapal saya berlayar yihaa:"))  
Gomawo yang udah bagi info. Dd terhibur liat gif mereka berserakan di twitter.

.

Btw kapel JinHoon disini dikit yak?  
Iya JY sadar, mian:"  
Besok dibanyakin kok ehe

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	7. Special Spin-Off

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **SPECIAL SPIN**_ ** _–_** _ **OFF**_

.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

" _Eomma_ , kenapa Hyungseobie belum mau membuka mata? Apa dia tidak capek tertidur terus? Apa ia tak merindukanku? Kita 'kan sudah kemari," wanita berusia seperempat abad itu tersenyum sembari mengusap surai hitam anak kecil di hadapannya. Anak kecil berusia 7 tahun itu memajukan bibirnya lucu. Sementara di hadapan mereka, tampak sepasang suami istri tengah duduk di sebelah kasur dimana seorang anak kecil lain yang sepantaran tengah terbaring dengan selang oksigen menghias di hidungnya. Sebuah papan nama berukuran sedang tergantung di bagian selatan kasur.

' _Ahn Hyungseob'_

"Tidak, Hyungseobie rindu padamu tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa ia tak membuka mata? Kita sudah kemari. Dia pasti marah padaku. Harusnya kita tak pergi ke Amerika kemarin."

Wanita yang semula duduk di sebelah kasur pasien bersama suaminya, berdiri menghampiri anak kecil yang sibuk menggerutu itu. Senyum masam melengkung di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar, genangan air mata menghias di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak, Hyungseob tidak marah padamu. Ia tidak mungkin marah dengamu, sayang. Hanya saja.. kau tau bukan? Hyungseob sedang berusaha untuk membuka matanya saat ini."

"Apa tertabrak mobil sesakit itu, bibi?"

"Tentu, rasanya jauh lebih sakit daripada saat kau terjatuh dari sepeda."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena–," air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan wanita itu menetes, perlahan mengalir di pipinya dan terjatuh ke lantai. Anak kecil di hadapannya melunturkan raut kesalnya melihat air mata itu. "– karena rasanya memang sangat sakit, sayang."

"Apa bibi menangis karena kesakitan juga? Minta dokter untuk melepaskan benda putih di lengan kiri dan kaki kiri bibi kalau bibi kesakitan!"

Wanita itu mengerjap. "Oh, ini?" dengan senyum terpaksa, ia menggoyangkan gips yang melekat di lengan kiri dan kaki kirinya. "Tidak tidak. Bibi kesakitan karena Hyungseob lebih sakit dari bibi."

"Hyungseob itu, huh."

"Em? Kenapa Hyungseob?"

"Sudah kubilang padanya bibi, kalau kesakitan, harusnya ia menceritakannya padaku."

Kembali, wanita yang terus di panggil 'bibi' itu tersenyum.

"Hyungseob pasti akan cerita, tapi besok saat dia membuka mata, okay?"

"Okay bibi!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kau siapa?"

"Eh?"

" _Eomma_ , dia siapa?"

"Bibi, ada apa ini?"

"Begini–"

"Kenapa dia tak pulang juga?"

" _Aniya_! _Eomma_ , tunggu! _Eomma_ , dia sudah membuka mata! Kenapa dia tak cerita denganku!"

 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Spin-offnya pendek yaaa?  
Iya emang sengaja ehe /slap.  
Hayoo~ Sudah mulai nebak-nebak nih pasti.  
Awas, selama chap lain belum muncul, maka fakta sesungguhnya belum keluar ehe.  
Bisa aja ini bukan Spin-offnya JinSeob kan?  
Bisa aja.. ah tida mau spoiler dulu biar makin ena.  
/kemudian dibakar massa/

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	8. Chapter 7

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Seven**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Hyungseob terjaga dari tidurnya dengan piyama yang nyaris basah total. Nafasnya memburu cepat. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap, membiasakan diri yang mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan langkah yang goyah, Hyungseob keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar _eomma appa_ nya.

" _E–eomma_?"

Sosok dibalik selimut tampak menggeliat pelan. Tangannya bergerak menuju lampu meja disebelahnya dan menyalakannya. Nyonya Ahn mengerjap beberapa saat, membiasakan pandangannya.

"Hyungseob–ah? Ini jam 3 pagi, apa– Hyungseob? Kenapa kau gemetaran?" Nyonya Ahn mengguncang sosok lain dibalik selimut di sebelahnya cepat. Sosok itu sontak membuka mata dan duduk. Bibirnya menggumamkan gerutuan tak jelas.

"A–aku.. apa yang terjadi? Kenapa–"

"Apa maksudmu sayang? Kau sakit? Kau ingin tak masuk sekolah?"

"Aku.. kecelakaan?"

"EH?! Kapan– Tunggu, apa?"

Tuan Ahn yang semula hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara Hyungseob dan istrinya, kini melotot tak percaya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tak lagi mengeluarkan gumaman marah. Keheningan sempat merambat sejenak disana. Baik Nyonya Ahn dan Tuan Ahn yang menunggu Hyungseob berbicara kembali, maupun Hyungseob yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit _eomma_."

"Apa? Apa yang sakit Hyungseob–ah?"

"Koma? Mobil? 7 tahun? Dan... Park Woojin?"

Hening.

"I–ingatanmu.. sudah kembali sayang?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya berat. Hari ini, Hyungseob tak masuk sekolah. Ia sudah bertanya pada Nyonya Ahn mengenai keadaan Hyungseob, tapi wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan Hyungseob akan masuk besok, tanpa menjelaskan hal yang lebih rinci pada Jihoon yang sudah khawatir setengah mati. Jadilah ia duduk sendirian kini. Dan lagi, ia terpaksa tak ikut pelajaran olahraga hari ini karena sebenarnya ia sendiri sedang tak enak badan. Bonus, ia juga meninggalkan seragam olahraganya di rumah. Lengkap sudah Jihoon hari ini. Kabar baiknya, gurunya percaya bahwa Jihoon tengah tak enak badan dan mengizinkan Jihoon tak mengikuti kelasnya.

Jihoon membuka ponselnya. Mengecek apakah Hyungseob mengirim pesan padanya. Nyatanya tidak. Ponselnya tetap sepi seperti biasa. Tak ada pesan apapun dari teman–temannya, baik di grup ataupun pesan pribadi. Jihoon mengangkat alisnya heran. Apa mereka semua tengah sibuk?

"Park Jihoon."

Tunggu, Jihoon kenal suara ini.

Suara berat menyebalkan ini...

Jihoon mendongak, menemukan seorang _namja_ tinggi tengah berdiri di depannya entah sejak kapan. Bibir Jihoon terkatup. Irisnya tepat menatap wajah tampan –coret di hadapannya. Itu Bae Jinyoung. Apa yang adik kelasnya lakukan disini?

"Apa yang–"

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi, jangan kembali ke koridor belakang."

Jihoon mendengus meremehkan. "Kenapa aku harus menurutimu, Bae? Aku ketua Organisasi Siswanya."

"Seekor anjing tak pernah membantah perkataan pemiliknya."

"Kau bukan pemilikku, dan aku bukan anjing kerajaan. Aku menteri kerajaan."

Jinyoung menggebrak meja Jihoon cukup keras. Di dekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Jihoon. Refleks, yang lebih tua memundurkan wajahnya cepat. Jihoon yakin, hari ini adalah hari tersial sepanjang sejarah hidupnya karena _damn_ , Jinyoung tersenyum miring di depan wajahnya. Serius, ia bisa gila detik ini juga. Tanpa sadar, pria Park itu menahan nafasnya.

"Aku adalah pemilikmu, karena aku adalah anggota kerajaan. Aku pangerannya, Park."

"Kau–"

"Jangan sampai aku melihatmu di koridor belakang lagi, atau aku benar–benar menyeretmu pergi dari sana."

Jihoon balik menggebrak mejanya. Tak sekeras gebrakan Jinyoung, tapi sukses membuat dirinya sendiri terlonjak karena perbuatannya. Ditatapnya Jinyoung tajam. Rahangnya mengeras melihat Jinyoung yang nampak santai dengan gertakan balik Jihoon.

"Lalu, kau kira aku akan menurutimu begitu saja, pangeran Bae?"

Seringai Jinyoung semakin lebar di bibirnya. "Tidak. Tapi aku sudah siap menyeretmu pergi dari sana karena aku tau sikap keras kepalamu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

Jinyoung menegakkan punggungnya kembali. Telapaknya mengacak surainya sendiri. Sial, mau menggoda Jihoon atau bagaimana? Jihoon menarik nafasnya tersendat. Sial, jantungnya tak bisa diajak berkerja sama saat ini.

"Melindungimu dari pemberontak kerajaan kebanggaanmu itu, mungkin?"

Dan setelah tubuh tinggi itu berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendirian lagi di kelasnya, Jihoon tak bisa mengatupkan bibirnya kembali. Atau juga menghilangkan semburat memerah di sepanjang wajahnya hingga kedua daun telinganya. Jihoon terlalu.. terkejut saat ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

– _Kau tak masuk sekolah hari ini?–_

 _Read, 11.43AM._

 _._

Hyungseob menelungkupkan kembali wajahnya di bantal setelah membaca pesan dari sosok yang ia hindari kemunculannya hari ini. Bahkan hingga kini, nafasnya masih memburu pelan.

"Ah aku pasti sudah gila."

.

– _Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku?–_

 _Read, 11.43AM._

 _._

"Berhenti mengirimiku pesan! Berhenti _hiks_..," Hyungseob terisak dibalik bantalnya. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya turun juga. Gemuruh lain merambat di balik dadanya, menimbulkan rasa sesak yang menyengat.

"Maafkan aku _hiks_ , maaf."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Woojin menatap ponselnya kembali. Pesan terakhir yang ia kirimkan pada Hyungseob berakhir sama. Hanya dibaca. Iris Woojin menyipit tak senang. Beberapa siswa atau siswi yang melewatinya buru–buru mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat aura mengerikan menguar dari Woojin. Tolong ingatkan dia kalau ia sedang berada di kantin saat ini.

" _What the_..."

Jangan kira Woojin tak mencoba menelepon Hyungseob. Sudah, 5 kali banyaknya ia mencoba. Dan semua panggilannya itu di putus begitu saja oleh pria bermarga Ahn itu. Kini ia justru merasa ia lah yang mengejar Hyungseob, bukan seperti biasanya.

Woojin mengacak surainya kesal. Tak peduli lagi dengan murid lain yang semakin menjaga jarak dengan tempatnya duduk, ia tetap menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Lihat saja kau, Ahn," Woojin mengatupkan giginya kuat hingga bergemelutuk sebentar. Ah, moodnya sedang turun drastis sekarang. Baguslah murid lain menjaga jarak dengan mejanya saat ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah menghajar salah satu di dekatnya tanpa peduli lagi bahwa ia sedang di kantin. Dan untungnya, tak ada Euiwoong di dekatnya kini. Sebab, mungkin ia akan 'mengajak' adik kelasnya itu bertarung dan berakhir dengan Woojin yang terbaring dengan lebam di wajah atau badannya.

Atau sebaiknya begitu saja?

Woojin membuka ponselnya lagi. Jemarinya bergerak mengetik nama Euiwoong. Sebuah panggilan telepon ia tujukan pada Euiwoong.

" _Eh? Ada apa hyung?"_

"Kau dimana?"

" _Err, rooftop? Membolos Han ssaem. Kenapa?"_

"Aku akan kesana."

" _Eh? Sekarang? Ada masalah?"_

"Ya, dan kau harus menghajarku."

" _Oh? Masalah serius? Aku akan pemanasan dulu kalau begitu."_

"Tidak usah, langsung saja Woong."

" _Kau serius hyung? Lebamnya bisa hilang tiga hari kalau kau lupa."_

Oh ya, Woojin ingat itu. Justru itu yang ia butuhkan. Siapa tau, masalahnya bisa tercecer keluar begitu Euiwoong menghantam wajahnya dengan pukulannya. Dan Woojin tak butuh 'pemanasan' Euiwoong. Pukulan dadakan Euiwoong justru lebih menyakitkan 3 kali lipat ketimbang setelah adik kelasnya itu 'pemanasan'.

Tentu saja Woojin tau soal itu. Sebab, ini bukan kali pertama ia meminta Euiwoong menghajarnya saat ia sedang banyak masalah. Sekitar 2 bulan lalu, Euiwoong menghajarnya karena ia sedang punya masalah dengan hal yang serupa pula.

Ahn Hyungseob.

Awalnya, Woojin tenang saja melihat _namja_ itu bercengkrama dengan Kwon Hyunbin, kakak kelasnya, mengingat mereka ada di ekskul yang sama, ekskul musik. Tapi segera kesabarannya habis tak tersisa saat melihat Hyunbin dengan santainya mengacak surai Hyungseob, diikuti dengan senyum malu–malu _namja_ itu. Yah, meski Woojin tau Hyungseob adalah fans fanatiknya. Dan setelah ia menemui Euiwoong, ia langsung menghadap Hyunbin dan menghajarnya hingga kakak kelasnya itu tak masuk sekolah 5 hari lamanya. Dan sejak kejadian itu, kakak kelas kelebihan kalsium itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari ekskul musik dan beralih ke ekskul basket.

"Tidak apa. Aku tak masalah."

" _Oh, baiklah. Aku tunggu disini. Ah, tapi Daniel hyung takkan marah 'kan?"_

Woojin tersenyum di balik ponselnya. Daniel ya?

"Tak usah pedulikan dia, seperti beruang pink itu tak pernah meminta hal yang sama padamu saja."

Ah, kalau soal itu, Woojin tak sengaja tau. Salahkan Daniel yang tampak aneh saat menyeret Euiwoong dan pergi menjauh dari koridor belakang. Bukan salah Woojin 'kan kalau ia penasaran dan mengikuti kedua temannya itu? Woojin tak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingat Daniel yang tampak mengenaskan dan terlihat sangat membutuhkan pukulan Euiwoong di tubuhnya.

" _Okay. Kau berhutang ice cream dan penjelasan denganku hyung_."

 **PIIP**

Woojin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ah, seketika ia rindu dengan pukulan kuat Euiwoong. Baguslah kalau rasa rindunya bertepatan dengan yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Woojin segera bangkit dari mejanya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kantin. Senyum masam mengerikan terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ah sial."

Sial, ini semua karena Ahn Hyungseob –manis– itu.  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** CIE UDAH PADA NEBAK NEBAK AJHA  
Hayoloh ada apa nich:" Gimana nich:" Apakah JinSeob ditakdirkan untuk bersatu atau gimana yach:" .g  
Hehe, mari kita tunggu next chap untuk lebih jelas ya ada apa sama JinSeob.  
Karena, di next chapt isinya penjelasan untuk beberapa hal **(cie spoiler)**

.

DANNN, karena JinHoon moment jarang disini.  
JY udah siapin satu chapter full of JinHoon yeay!  
Mari kita layarkan kapal kita uww/?  
Maafkan pair utama malah alurnya yang paling ketinggalan. Emang sengaja sih mereka yang paling lama ehe.

.

BTW SVT KAMBEKKK!  
Demn, lagunya enak banget:"  
Judulnya "Don't Wanna Cry" but I wanna cry:""


	9. Chapter 8

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Eight**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Aku tak tau kau akan datang kemari. Kukira kau sibuk, huh?" Daniel tersenyum miring melihat sosok yang ia kirimkan pesan beberapa menit lalu sudah muncul dan duduk di seberangnya. Dan catat, untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya, seorang Ong Sungwoo rela membolos pelajaran demi menemui Daniel, berandal Hanlim, di kantin. Masa bodoh dengan Jihoon yang akan menceramahinya nanti. Ketua Organisasi Siswa itu pasti akan membunuh Sungwoo begitu mengetahui kalau kakak kelasnya itu membolos pelajaran. Beruntungnya, kantin benar–benar sepi sekarang ini sehingga tak ada murid lain yang melihat mereka berdua.

Oh benar, masih jam pelajaran.

Sungwoo terdiam, tak berniat membalas ucapan Daniel satu patah katapun. Daniel sadar itu. Toh, dia juga tak menuntut pemuda Ong itu membalas ucapannya. Yang terpenting, pemuda itu datang. Karena kalau tidak, ia benar–benar akan melewatkan segalanya.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau ketahui?"

"Semuanya."

Daniel tak bisa tak tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban singkat dan dingin Sungwoo. Apa teman satu kelasnya itu sedang berusaha bersikap dingin? Dengan berandalan sekolahnya? Dengan Daniel? Untung saja Sungwoo sama sekali tidak masuk dalam daftar siswa yang perlu ia tindas. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah mungil itu.

"Yeah, hanya pertemanan biasa awalnya. Tidak biasa juga, mengingat kami memang sudah begitu pada awalnya.. Ya kau tau 'kan, pasti selalu ada berandalan di setiap sekolah."

"Begitu?"

Daniel tertawa melihat alis Sungwoo yang terangkat heran. "Suka menghajar orang, _babe_."

Sungwoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya tercenung di kursinya. "Teruskan."

"Yah begitulah. Kami sering menindas. Jinyoung dan Euiwoong adalah personil tambahan baru yang semakin menambah keuntungan bagi kami."

"Jinyoung? Euiwoong?"

"Tahun pertama. Ah, ada Woojin juga, tahun kedua."

"Kalian hanya berempat?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sungwoo terperangah. Mereka hanya berempat! Oh astaga, Sungwoo kira para penindas membentuk suatu kelompok besar. Dan ternyata? Mereka hanya berempat. Astaga, kemana saja Sungwoo selama ini? Kenapa ia tak pernah tau?

"Sangbin bukan anggotamu? Tapi dia kelihatan.. _badboy_."

"Bukan, dia bukan. Catatan, kami tak suka berpenampilan urakan di luar. Yah, kecuali memang dirasa sedang di saat yang tepat. Kami ingin menimbulkan kesan baik diluar. Bukankah itu bagus?"

" _For real_? O–oh wow. Berapa banyak murid yang sudah kau tindas, Kang?"

"Entahlah, kami tak mencatat hal tak berguna seperti itu. Apalagi Euiwoong, dia yang paling banyak menghajar siswa lain. Padahal aku sudah melarangnya berlebihan. Tapi kurasa, 65 persen dari satu sekolah mungkin?"

"A–apa? Sebanyak itu?"

Daniel mengendikkan bahunya. "Sisanya sudah kena rumor yang disebarkan korban kami."

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah dengar?! Haknyeon juga! Jihoon?"

"Jihoonmu itu sudah tau. Beberapa hari lalu. Dan kenapa kalian tak pernah tau? Karena kami melarang mereka memberitahu kepada kalian. Kalian suka sekali mengadu. Kalian para siswa teladan, kalian pasti akan langsung melaporkan kami."

"Dan mereka tak mengatakannya? Korban kalian?"

"Tentu saja. Kami ada di tiap angkatan _right_? Mata kami ada dimana–mana. Mereka takkan berani menyebarkannya hingga telinga kalian."

Sungwoo memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan. Helaan nafas meluncur dari celah bibirnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas pahanya. Sial. Ia tak pernah merasa sebodoh ini selama hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak tau menahu apapun soal ini? Bahkan Joo Haknyeon sekalipun tak mengerti! Ia tak menyangka fans Haknyeon akan 'mengkhianati' Haknyeon juga.

"Kalian gila."

Daniel memajukan tubuhnya. Senyuman tupai khas miliknya terulas di bibirnya. "Tidak juga. Pengecualian untuk Euiwoong."

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Sungwoo masih terlarut dalam fakta yang memusingkan ini, sedangkan Daniel kembali menikmati _lemon tea_ miliknya yang ia abaikan sejak Sungwoo datang.

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku? Bagaimana jika aku mengadu?"

"Karena aku tau kau takkan mengatakannya," Daniel mendongak, menatap tepat pada iris Sungwoo. "Dan Tuan Bae takkan mengindahkan aduanmu. Jinyoung itu anaknya kalau kau belum tau."

Sungwoo terperangah kembali.

"Okay, kurasa kau belum tau," Daniel tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Sungwoo. Ah, beruang satu itu sangat manis saat terkejut. Ingatkan Daniel untuk tak mencubit pipi pemuda Ong itu karena gemas.

"Kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku? Dan.. menciumku?"

Daniel memundurkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat seiring tarikan nafasnya. Kenapa ia bersikap baik pada Sungwoo? Kenapa ia tak menindas Sungwoo? Lupakan sejenak fakta bahwa Sungwoo berteman dekat dengan ketua Organisasi Siswa sekolah mereka.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Ong?"

"Apa yang jelas?"

"Harusnya kau menebaknya."

"Daniel, berhenti bermain–main," Sungwoo mendesis penuh penekanan di kursinya. Kelopaknya menyipit memperhatikan Daniel tajam. Yang ditatap kembali menarik senyumnya, kali ini, senyuman lembut yang ia tampilkan.

"Aku tak bermain–main, sungguh."

Sungwoo memutar bola matanya jengah. "Lalu apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Bahkan kurasa mulai masuk ke tahap mencintai."

Okay, Sungwoo seketika merasa otaknya tertukar dengan Hyungseob.

Tidak mungkin 'kan? Seorang Daniel? Apa dia baru kena _prank_ pemuda Kang itu?

Bahu Sungwoo meluruh perlahan. Tatapan bodoh terpancar di irisnya. Rasanya, beberapa peluru baru saja menembus otaknya dan menciptakan lubang kosong disana. Otaknya kosong, sekosong pandangan polos Hyungseob.

"Aku sudah bilang, harusnya kau menebaknya. Pernyataan cintaku jadi tak romantis begini," Daniel mengacak surai Sungwoo gemas. Melihat Sungwoo terbengong seperti itu membuatnya kasihan. Seorang siswa teladan terperangah dengan wajah bodoh, bukankah itu lucu?

"Aku pasti gila."

"Apa itu kata lain dari _yes_? Atau _I love you too_?"

Sungwoo tak bisa tak melotot mendengar kalimat yang satu itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi _hyung_?" Euiwoong menoleh, mengarahkan fokusnya yang semula ke langit biru diatasnya pada Woojin yang terbaring dengan lebam di wajahnya dan luka di sudut bibirnya. Jangan lupakan seringai mengerikan yang menghias pemuda Park itu. Euiwoong sampai bergidik melihat seringai itu.

"Hanya masalah yang membuatku sakit kepala."

"Apa ini tentang pacarmu?"

Woojin mengedus remeh. "Pacar? Aku tak punya pacar."

"E~h? Bukannya kau sedang dekat dengan teman satu angkatanmu kalau aku tak salah ingat. Siapa namanya? A.. Ahn siapa?"

"Ahn Hyungseob."

"Nah! Itu! Eh, kau tau namanya tuh."

"Aku tau, dengan jelas."

"Lalu? Masih menyangkal dia bukan pacarmu?"

"Dia memang bukan pacarku, Euiwoong _saeng_ kesayanganku."

"Eii~ Kau pasti berbohong _hyung_ ," Euiwoong mencolek pipi Woojin dengan kekehan mengejek. Ah, adik kelasnya itu lupa sepetinya kalau baru saja ia menciptakan lebam di wajah Woojin. Tentu saja Woojin jadi meringis karenanya. Bodohnya, Euiwoong tak sadar dengan kegiatan memperparah lebam Woojin itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

Euiwoong memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Siapa namanya? Joo siapa? Dari Jeju huh?"

"Joo Haknyeon. Dan catat ya _hyung_ , dia bukan pacarku. Bukan. Garis bawahi itu tebal–tebal."

"Kudengar kalian pernah bermesraan di kelas?"

"Itu bukan bermesraan!" Euiwoong menendang paha Woojin pelan, menggulingkan kakak kelasnya itu kesamping beberapa langkah. Kedua alisnya tertaut, menunjukkan rasa kesalnya pada Woojin. "Dia hanya bertanya soal luka di wajahku, itu saja. Dan hey, kau dengar dari siapa _hyung_?"

Woojin bangkit dari posisinya. Kini ia duduk dan menghadap langsung pada Euiwoong yang mengacungkan jari tengahnya kesal.

"Kau itu ketularan bodoh siapa sih?"

"Hah?"

"Itu namanya dia perhatian denganmu, sayang."

"A–apa?" Euiwoong tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat memerah di sepanjang wajahnya. Bahkan kedua telinganya ikut memerah, padahal ia tak sedang kepanasan, mengingat mereka sedang di _rooftop_ sekarang. "Jangan bercanda, _hyung_."

"Cih, dia tak percaya rupanya."

"Mana mungkin aku percaya! Kau sendiri menutupi hubunganmu dengan pacarmu itu!"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Dia bukan pacarku, Euiwoong–"

"Ya ya ya, terus saja berbohong–"

"–Dia tunanganku."

"H–hah?"

Ingatkan Euiwoong untuk mengerjap atau menarik nafasnya yang seketika tertahan di tenggorokannya. Karena sungguh, kalimat itu pasti membuat jantung siapa saja berhenti ketika mendengarnya.  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** YAHH udah dijelasin deh ehe..  
Hayooo, gimana? Bahagia tida kalian?  
Belum dijelasin sepenuhnya sih, _but you've got a clue right?_

 _._

BTW lagunya China Line [SVT] yang My I ena bangettttt  
Suka banget lagunya aa:""  
AND YASS, I'M A CARAT:)

.

Harap bersabar ya untuk chap full of JinHoon, updatenya ntar. Kuota dd sudah habis nih:"  
Terima kasih buat dukungannya yaa, luv you guys:"  
Oh iya, kenapa ya kadang susah buat di update ffnya? Jadi harus update beberapa kali?:"

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	10. Chapter 9

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Nine**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Sudah kubilang, jangan kemari brengsek!"

"Uhuk!"

Jihoon meronta, meronta sekuat yang ia mampu. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka Jinyoung benar–benar akan menyeretnya secara harfiah seperti ini. Ia harusnya tak keras kepala dan menuruti ucapan Jinyoung saja, persis seperti anjing penurut. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab, terlebih Tuan Bae sudah meminta padanya secara langsung untuk mengawasi Jinyoung. Dan ia juga penasaran. Setiap larangan yang Jinyoung ucapkan justru terasa menantang dirinya untuk melanggarnya. Bahkan ia rela membolos pelajaran demi melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke koridor belakang gedung sekolahnya. Kejadian ini pasti akan jadi _headline_ yang bagus. Park Jihoon, ketua Organisasi Siswa membolos pelajaran untuk bertemu adik kelas berandalannya.

Dan apa Jinyoung tak sadar wajah Jihoon sudah memerah karena tercekik kerah bajunya yang ditarik Jinyoung dari belakang? Jihoon sudah tak fokus lagi, antara ingin terbatuk, pusing, atau ingin berontak. Beberapa kali tubuhnya yang melangkah mundur terjatuh. Dan sialnya, Jinyoung tak peduli. Ia tetap memaksa tubuh Jihoon untuk terus melangkah sementara ia menarik kerah yang lebih tua.

" _S–stop, please_..," suara Jihoon melemah di ujung kalimatnya. Tubuhnya sudah lemas. Sungguh, tercekik kerah bajunya sendiri adalah hal yang akan menjadi trauma baru bagi Jihoon.

Jinyoung berhenti. Tangannya terlepas dari kerah Jihoon. Tubuh yang lebih tua langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Wajahnya memerah, air mata ikut membasahi ekor matanya. Berulang kali Jihoon terbatuk hingga ia merasa ia nyaris saja muntah.

"Kalau kubilang jangan kembali, maka jangan kembali! Berhenti bersikap seakan kau peduli, Jihoon!"

Jihoon masih terbatuk ketika Jinyoung membentaknya keras. Kepalanya semakin berdentam mendengar suara keras Jinyoung. Pening merambat semakin cepat di sistem syaraf pusatnya itu. Jihoon meraba dahinya pelan, menyangga kepalanya yang nyaris tertunduk. Keringat dingin mengalir disana.

"Kau– kau tak mengerti. Kau siswa teladan, dan kau tak bisa seenaknya pergi ke tempat para berandalan seakan kau bisa mengendalikan segalanya. Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri!" Jinyoung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang nyaris meledak. Teman–temannya pasti akan terkejut mendengar Jinyoung berbicara sepanjang ini. Catat, Bae Jinyoung itu selalu irit dalam berbicara.

"Berhenti melempar dirimu sendiri, Park," Jinyoung berjongkok di hadapan Jihoon yang bahkan tak bisa mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku peduli padamu."

"Jin–young?"

Yang Jihoon lihat setelahnya adalah kegelapan yang berangsur mendekat padanya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jihoon mengerjap, membiasakan cahaya yang berlomba masuk memenuhi netranya. Cahayanya agak jingga. Ah, sudah sore rupanya. Ia pasti sudah melewatkan banyak pelajaran. Jihoon menoleh kebawah, memperhatikan tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut cukup tebal. Tunggu, sejak kapan ia ada di ruang kesehatan? Apa yang–

" _Jin–young?"_

–Oh sial.

Ia pingsan tadi.

Tapi, kenapa ia bisa berakhir terbaring disini? Apa ada murid lain yang menemukan dia tergeletak di koridor belakang? Ah tidak mungkin. Mana mau murid lain melangkah kesana. Mereka tidak cari mati seperti Jihoon. Lalu apa? Jihoon berjalan sendiri ke ruang kesehatan? Heol, jangan bercanda. Atau.. Jinyoung menggendongnya tadi? Ah tidak mungkin, itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Jihoon melonjak dari posisinya. Melihat Bae Jinyoung, sosok yang membuatnya pingsan tengah duduk di sebelah kasurnya dengan tenang adalah kejutan bagi Jihoon. Tunggu. Apa benar–benar Jinyoung yang membawanya kemari? Bagaimana? Ia diseret lagi?

"Aku menggendongmu. Kau berat."

"Apa?" Jihoon menelan _saliva_ nya susah payah. Jinyoung menggendongnya? _Cool_. Murid lain pasti melihat mereka. Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi? Jihoon pasti sudah jadi bahan pembicaraan saat ini.

"Tak ada yang melihat, tenang saja."

Jihoon mengernyit dalam posisinya. "Kau cenayang ya?"

"Terserah, Park," Jinyoung berdiri dari kursinya. Di dekatkannya tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jihoon yang masih terbaring lemas. Padahal, Jihoon ingin melompat dan menjauh dari Jinyoung. Sayang, tubuhnya masih belum stabil.

"Aku membawakan tasmu."

Okay, yang itu pasti dilihat murid lain.

"Saat kelasmu sudah kosong tentu saja."

"Cenayang brengsek."

"Kau tak mau berterima kasih?"

"Setelah kau membuatku pingsan? Wow, terima kasih Bae Jinyoung."

Jinyoung mendengus pelan. "Kau saja yang terlalu lemah."

" _Sorry_?" Jihoon perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya Jinyoung tajam, meski sebenarnya kepalanya masih berputar. Ah sial, pemuda Bae itu tak tanggung–tanggung membuatnya pingsan. Bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan panas yang melingkari lehernya.

"Aku tak pernah menghajar murid lain hingga pingsan. Mungkin nyaris, namun tak pernah benar–benar pingsan. Kau yang terlalu lemah."

" _What the fuck_? Kalau kau mau menjelekkanku, lebih baik kau pergi saja."

" _Fine_ ," Jinyoung mengangkat tas punggungnya, bersiap meninggalkan Jihoon yang menekuk wajah kesal. Sial, maksud Jihoon 'kan bukan seperti itu. Pemuda itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Apa dia akan benar–benar meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian di ruang kesehatan? Ini sudah sore, petugas kesehatan jelas sudah pulang. Jinyoung tak benar–benar akan pergi 'kan?

"Kau pergi?"

"Kau mengusirku."

"Okay, pergi saja brengsek."

"Cepat pulang setelah pulih," Jinyoung menatap Jihoon dalam. Tangannya sempat bergerak sedikit, nampak ragu untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh yang tak pernah tercatat dalam kamus hidupnya., seperti mengelus surai Jihoon misalnya. Okay, dia akan urungkan yang satu itu.

"Taksi dengan pesanan atas namamu akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi."

"Kau memesankan taksi? Bagaimana aku membayarnya bodoh! Uang jajanku tak sebanyak itu!"

"Cek dulu tasmu, baru kau marah," Jinyoung mendecih seraya melangkah menjauh dari Jihoon. "Aku pergi."

"Yak! Bae Jinyoung!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

– _Kau sudah sampai rumah?–_

 _Read, 6.20PM_

 _._

Jihoon menatap horror layar ponselnya melihat notifikasi pesan dari kontak atas nama 'Bae Jinyoung'. Sejak kapan ia menyimpan nomor ponsel adik kelasnya itu? Jangan bilang Jinyoung membuka ponselnya saat ia pingsan. Jihoon menekan kuat layar ponselnya, mengetikkan pesan balasan pada Jinyoung.

– _Kau membuka ponselku? Kau gila?–_

 _Sent, 6.21PM_

 _._

– _Apa uangnya cukup?–_

 _Read, 6.21PM_

 _._

– _Bae Jinyoung!–_

 _Sent, 6.21PM_

 _._

"Brengsek! Kalau ditanya, kau harus menjawabnya. Bukan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Jihoon melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur kesayangannya. Sempat ia dengar bunyi 'duk' pelan dari arah kasurnya. Ah ponselnya pasti terpantul ke dinding. Masa bodoh. Kalau dengan cara seperti itu dia bisa menghilangkan kontak Jinyoung dari sana, ia akan menghancurkan ponselnya sekalian.

Jihoon menggusak surainya yang masih basah. Ia baru selesai mandi. Ia kira mandi bisa menyelesaikan rasa lelahnya hari ini. Dan ternyata ia salah. Notifikasi pesan dari Jinyoung kembali merusak _mood_ nya. Harusnya ia menuruti kata hatinya tadi untuk mendiamkan ponselnya semalaman ini.

Jihoon mengecek ponselnya kembali. Layarnya berkedip, menampilkan sebuah notifikasi pesan dari Jinyoung. Masih dibalas rupanya. Sebenarnya Jihoon tak ikhlas, tapi ia terdorong dengan rasa penasaran dengan balasan seperti apa yang Jinyoung berikan padanya.

.

– _Aku bertanya, apa uangnya cukup?–_

 _Read, 6.22PM_

 _._

– _Hm–_

 _Sent, 6.22PM_

 _._

– _K–_

 _Read, 6.22PM_

 _._

"Oh okay, terima kasih dengan satu hurufnya, pangeran Bae," Jihoon memutar bola matanya jengah. Bahkan sepupunya saja, Lee Jihoon, tak pernah membalas sesingkat itu meski sepupu pendeknya itu sangat menyebalkan. Jihoon mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada layar ponselnya. Mengejek pesan dari Jinyoung dengan senyum sarkastik.

 **DRRTT**

"Astaga!" Jihoon terlonjak dari posisi berdirinya begitu melihat nama 'Bae Jinyoung' terpampang di layar ponselnya. Adik kelasnya itu meneleponnya? Serius? Untuk apa? Jihoon menelan _saliva_ nya susah payah. Diaturnya nafasnya sejenak sebelum menerima panggilan dari Jinyoung.

"Apa?"

" _Tidak."_

"Hah? Yak brengsek, dengar ya. Kalau kau tengah bercanda, maka aku sangat kesal. Kau mengganggu waktuku untuk memakai baju dan tidur."

" _Ini baru jam 6 sore lewat."_

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tak boleh tidur sore, begitu? Lagipula aku tak ada tugas."

" _Oh."_

"Yak! Kau itu benar–benar ya!"

" _Selamat tidur."_

"H–hah?"

" _Aku matikan panggilannya."_

 **PIIP**

Jihoon memandang layar ponselnya yang masih menyala dengan tampilan semula, kontak Jinyoung. Tunggu, tadi adik kelasnya bilang apa? Selamat tidur? Jihoon tidak salah dengar 'kan? Ah tidak, ini pasti mimpi, bukan begitu?

"Pasti hanya mimpi burukku," Jihoon tertawa terpaksa. Cepat ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, tanpa berniat mengenakan piyama atau baju lain yang akan menutupi tubuh atasnya. Toh ini hanya mimpi 'kan?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jihoon bangun dengan tubuh menggigil dan rasa dingin yang menggigit. Diliriknya tubuhnya yang tak terbalut selimut. Ia tidur tanpa atasan apapun. Jihoon tersenyum horror melihat kenyataan pagi yang tak ia sangka ini.

"Tidak mungkin," segera ia meraih ponselnya yang ia tindih sejak semalam, mencari daftar panggilan yang ada. Dan ternyata semalam bukanlah mimpi. Jihoon bisa melihat nama 'Bae Jinyoung' melakukan panggilan masuk pada ponselnya di pukul 6.23PM.

"Okay, aku akan menutup mata dan menghitung mundur. Saat aku membuka mata, semua ini akan menghilang dan aku kembali ke kehidupan normalku."

Jihoon memejamkan kelopak matanya rapat. Tak membiarkan celah bagi seberkas cahaya untuk menembusnya.

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Tiga."

Jihoon perlahan membuka matanya. Ia tak ingin melihat tubuhnya atau ponselnya dahulu. Ia lebih memilih memandang cermin yang menghadap langsung pada kasurnya. Nampak jelas tubuh mungilnya yang tak terbalut apapun tengah terduduk di atas kasur.

"Jangan, _please_ jangan."

Dan sialnya –atau kabar baiknya–, nama 'Bae Jinyoung' masih berada di urutan teratas daftar panggilannya.  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** And here we go! One chapter full of JinHoon!  
Huftt, untung bisa update di sela belajar gini.  
Terima kasih untuk dukungannya yaa~!

.

Pada kaget ya JinSeob tunangan?  
Ehe, JY juga kaget kenapa bisa nulis mereka udah tunangan.

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	11. Chapter 10

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Ten**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Hyungseob!"

"Hah?"

 **BUAGH**

Hyungseob mengerang hebat ketika telapak Jihoon menepuk, bukan, menubruk punggungnya keras. Bekas memerah pasti akan tercetak disana. Jihoon meringis bersalah melihat wajah Hyungseob yang seketika memerah menahan perih. Apa dia terlalu keras?

"Sakit bodoh!"

"Kau itu yang bodoh! Kau kemana kemarin? Kenapa kau tak masuk? Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku? Kenapa kau tak muncul di grup? Kenapa–"

"Okay okay cukup, kau membuatku pusing."

"Kau juga membuatku pusing!" Jihoon menyentil dahi Hyungseob, tak sekeras itu namun cukup membuat Hyungseob mengerang untuk yang kedua kalinya di pagi ini. Astaga, ia baru saja duduk manis di kursinya dan Jihoon sudah menyiksanya berulang. Harusnya ia tak usah masuk saja hari ini.

"Kemarin aku hanya sedang tak enak badan saja. Em.. banyak pikiran."

Jihoon berdecak. "Kau itu sejak kapan punya banyak pikiran sih?"

"Yak, kau itu.. Aku juga punya otak okay?"

"Ya ya ya, otak 2G kesayanganmu itu."

"Kau mau kulempar dari _rooftop_ ya?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Woojin tak bisa tak tersenyum lebar hari ini. Cukup mengerikan mengingat senyum seorang Park Woojin tidak pernah normal. Bahkan, senyumnya kali ini sebelas dua belas dengan seringai –mengerikan– andalannya. Masa bodoh. Ia sedang senang, buat apa ia memusingkan siswa siswi lain yang berbisik seraya meliriknya takut–takut. Ini semua hanya karena sebuah pesan singkat yang ia terima di ponselnya. Pagi sekali, Hyungseob mengirimkan pesan padanya. Cukup singkat, tapi mampu membuat suasana hati Woojin membaik. Setidaknya ia tak semengerikan kemarin. Anjing tetangga saja sampai tak berani menyalak padanya.

.

– _Rooftop, istirahat. Jangan terlambat–_

 _Read, 5.24AM_

.

Oh, tentu Woojin takkan terlambat untuk yang satu itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Euiwoong, kurasa kita perlu bicara."

"Haknyeon _hyung_? Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita pergi keluar sebentar?"

"Eh? Oh okay," Euiwoong yang semula tengah mempersiapkan alat tulisnya, kini mengurungkannya. Segera ia berdiri mengikuti Haknyeon yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu keluar kelas. Euiwoong melirik cemas. Apa yang ingin Haknyeon bicarakan dengannya? Ia tak mengatakan apapun yang salah bukan? Kenapa wajah Haknyeon semasam itu?

"Err _hyung_ , kita bisa membolos kalau begini," Euiwoong melirik pada Haknyeon yang tetap berjalan di sebelahnya. Tak ada balasan keluar dari bibir yang lebih tua. Euiwoong menunduk perlahan, tak berani mengucapkan apapun setelahnya. Kakinya tetap ia langkahkan mengikuti Haknyeon. Bahkan ketika mereka berjalan dan masuk ke ruang tak terpakai di lantai 2, Euiwoong tak berani bertanya.

"Lee Euiwoong."

"Ya _hyung_?"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Euiwoong mendongak, memberanikan diri menatap wajah Haknyeon yang tampak tak bersahabat.

"Me–melakukan apa _hyung_?"

"Kau bertanya kau melakukan apa?" Haknyeon merapatkan tubuhnya pada Euiwoong yang juga melangkah mundur seiring langkah yang diambil Haknyeon. Bahkan ketika punggung Euiwoong sudah menabrak dinding, pemuda Lee itu tetap mencoba mencari jalan lain untuk menghindar.

"Menurutmu, apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini?"

"A–aku tak paham maksudmu _hyung_."

Haknyeon berdecih pelan. "Jangan bercanda."

"Tidak, sungguh aku tak mengerti _hyu_ –"

"Apa kau sangat menikmati menindas murid lain? Apa kau menikmati menjadi seorang berandalan? Apa kau sangat suka melukai orang lain? Apa kau menyukainya, Lee?"

Euiwoong membatu dalam posisinya. Netranya membola terkejut, sementara tubuh mungilnya mulai bergetar pelan. Haknyeon meletakkan telapaknya di dinding, tepat di sebelah kedua bahu Euiwoong guna menahan pergerakan _namja_ itu. Toh Euiwoong memang tak bisa menghindar, ia masih dalam mode _shock_ nya saat ini.

"S–Siapa yang–"

"Kau tak perlu tau siapa, kau hanya perlu menjawabku."

"Aku.. a–aku–"

"Kenapa, Lee? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tangan Haknyeon berpindah. Kini jemarinya menyentuh kancing baju Euiwoong dan melepaskannya satu persatu. Hingga kancing terakhir terlepas dari tautannya, Haknyeon tak bisa menahan ringisannya melihat tubuh Euiwoong. Lebam ada dimana–mana, luka yang belum mengering sempurna juga tersebar di beberapa titik.

"Apa... ini sakit?"

"T–tidak _hyu_ – AH _SHIT_!" tubuh Euiwoong refleks membungkuk ketika Haknyeon menekan lebamnya cukup keras. Haknyeon menarik tangannya menjauh, merasa bersalah telah menekan lebam di tubuh Euiwoong sekeras itu.

"Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ – aduh.. _Hyung_ harusnya tak menekan sekeras itu. Ini sakit," Euiwoong mendongak, memperhatikan kembali wajah Haknyeon dengan pandangan memburam. Genangan air mata sudah menghias di pelupuknya. Perlahan ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali ketika dirasa rasa sakit yang diciptakan Haknyeon berangsur berkurang.

"Kenapa kau tak menghajar mereka saja langsung hah! Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka menyakiti dirimu terlebih dahulu!"

"Aku menyukainya! Puas? Aku tak bisa seperti Jinyoung _hyung_ atau Daniel _hyung_ yang akan langsung menghajar orang lain!"

 **GREPP**

Nafas Euiwoong tersendat di tenggorokannya kala Haknyeon menariknya dalam rengkuhan _namja_ itu. Bibirnya terbuka perlahan, respon tubuhnya atas keterkejutan yang ia alami. Euiwoong bisa merasakan sapuan nafas Haknyeon di tengkuknya. Sensasi hangat merambat di tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah. Aku mohon," Euiwoong semakin membatu dalam rengkuhan Haknyeon, terlebih, kini pemuda Joo itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Euiwoong.

"T–tapi aku–"

"Aku tak melarangmu menjadi seorang berandalan. Itu terserah padamu. Aku hanya melarangmu untuk berhenti menyakiti atau menambahkan luka baru pada tubuhmu sendiri."

Wajah Euiwoong memerah. Ronanya merambat hingga kedua telinganya. Sialnya, setelah mengatakan hal itu, Haknyeon justru semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Tak peduli akan menipisnya pasokan oksigen di sekitar kedunya.

"K–kenapa?"

"Karena aku peduli denganmu. "

"Kau.. peduli?"

"Aku tak ingin melihat tubuh kekasihku terluka lebih parah dari ini."

"E– eh?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Hyungseob?"

"W–woojin, kau sudah disini?"

"Kau kemana saja kemarin? Kenapa–"

 **GREPP**

Tubuh Woojin terhuyung kebelakang ketika Hyungseob menubruknya keras. Lengan mungil pemuda Ahn itu langsung melingkar erat di pinggang Woojin. Refleks, Woojin mengangkat kedua tangannya terkejut. Kaki kanannya kini ia pasrahkan sebagai penyangga tubuhnya dan Hyungseob.

"Hyungseob? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku akan menagih janjimu."

"Janji?" Woojin menunduk kebawah, memperhatikan bagaimana Hyungseob menatapnya dalam rengkuhannya di tubuh Woojin. Ah, Woojin jadi rindu iris mungil itu. Hidung itu. Bibir itu. Wajah itu. Semuanya, Woojin rindu segala hal tentang Hyungseob.

"Ya, kau sudah berjanji."

Woojin mengernyit dalam. "Janji apa, Hyungseob–ah?"

"Apa akhir pekan kau senggang?"

"Hah?"

"Kurasa Everland tidak buruk juga."

"Ever– Tunggu, apa?"

Hyungseob terkekeh melihat ekspresi terperangah Woojin. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini mulai menggenang di pelupuknya. Hyungseob berjinjit, menyentuhkan bibirnya sekilas pada bibir Woojin. Pemuda Park itu jelas semakin membatu karena tindakan Hyungseob barusan.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku ingat sejak dulu. _Right_ , Woojinie?"

Woojin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Perasaan meledak mengisi rongga dadanya, menghantarkan suatu gelenyar aneh yang menjalar hingga tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Iris Woojin memperhatikan iris Hyungseob dalam, mencari jawaban yang menurutnya sangat tidak mungkin adanya.

"Kau– Tapi, bagaimana– Kenapa–"

Hyungseob mendecih pelan. "Kau tidak suka aku ingat kembali atau bagaimana sih?"

"Bu–bukan, hanya saja–"

"Ssh," Hyungseob menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Woojin. Menyuruh namja gingsul itu untuk berhenti berbicara dengan kalimat terpenggal. Woojin mengatupkan bibirnya. Meski ia masih menatap Hyungseob tak percaya juga lutut yang mulai bergetar pelan, ia terdiam.

"Everland, titik. Setelahnya, terserah. Kita bisa ke café biasa kita mungkin? Apa café itu masih buka ya?"

"Masih, masih buka."

"Eyy, kenapa kau menangis. Jangan menangis," Hyungseob menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipi Woojin. Padahal, ia sendiri juga tengah menangis. Air matanya sudah mengalir sejak tadi. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat sesak untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tapi ia tak ingin berhenti, ia ingin berbicara dengan Woojinnya, tunangannya sejak kecil. Hyungseob merasa sangat bodoh karena baru mengingat kepingan memori tentang yang satu ini. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Berapa lama ia sudah membiarkan Woojin, takdirnya, berjalan sendirian? 10 tahun lamanya?

Woojin perlahan menurunkan lengannya, menyamankan dua anggota tubuhnya itu pada punggung sempit Hyungseob. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di ceruk leher Hyungseob. Menghirup aroma yang selama ini ia rindukan. Masih sama, percampuran antara kayu manis, vanila, dan sedikit sentuhan lemon.

"Hey hey, sejak kapan Woojinie jadi cengeng seperti ini?" Hyungseob menelan _saliva_ nya susah payah. Dadanya terasa sesak. Tak bisa ia jelaskan bagaimana. Yang jelas, ia merasa sesak dan berdentam–dentam. Suaranya kini tercekat. Terdengar persis seperti tikus mungil yang kehilangan pasokan oksigennya.

"Jangan menangis, Woojin–ah," Hyungseob mengelus punggung bergetar Woojin berulang. Menenangkan pemilik punggung yang masih menangis dalam diam itu. Bahkan tak ada nafas tersenggal dari _namja_ itu. Bisa Hyungseob rasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyapa kulit lehernya.

Air mata Woojin.

" _Please_ , berhenti."

"Aku.. rindu padamu. Aku– aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Aku– menyesal."

"Menyesal atas?"

"Kenapa aku harus pergi ke Amerika hari itu. Harusnya aku menundanya, harusnya aku ada di sebelahmu. Harusnya– aku menemanimu bermain sepeda saat itu."

Ey, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salah pengendara mobil yang mabuk itu, kenapa ia mena– em, menabrakku."

"T–tapi aku–"

"Maafkan aku, ya? Kau berjuang sendirian selama ini, padahal aku ada di dekatmu dan bodohnya aku menyukaimu. Cerita yang selalu berakhir sama eh?"

Woojin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Hyungseob. Ah, tubuh itu sudah tak sekurus dulu. Rasanya, ia hanya memeluk tulang dibalut kulit saja dulu. Sudah berapa lama ia tak memeluk tubuh ini? 10 tahun?

"Tidak. Kau juga berjuang, _babe_."

"Ey, aku berjuang apa?"

"Berjuang untuk terus menyakinkanku bahwa hari ini akan tiba?"

Hyungseob memutar bola matanya jengah. Senyuman manis terulas di bibirnya. "Oh ya, Park Woojin dan mulut manisnya."

"Mulutku memang manis, kalau kau lupa."

Hyungseob menepuk punggung Woojin pelan. "Jangan coba–coba."

"Mulutmu juga manis. Lidahmu manis. Kulitmu manis. Tubuh–"

"Okay cukup Tuan Park. Kita masih di sekolah kalau kau lupa."

"Apa itu artinya kau mengundangku ke rumahmu?"

"Park Woojin!"  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** This is it, chapter 90% isinya JinSeob. Maaf ya HakWoong, kalian jadi remah disini:""  
Dd cinta HakWoong kok, ga beda bedain kok:"

.

Dan ada yang tanya nih, **apa Jinyoung seme tsundere?**  
Ya, gimana ya. Baca dulu aja chap selanjutnya, nanti tau kok ehe.  
Oh iya, sebenernya awalnya tuh mereka.. ah tida jadi, nanti spoiler /dibakar massa/  
 **Sebenernya,** FF ini udah mendekati akhir, sedih tida sih:"" iya JY yang nulis aja sedih tau tau udah mau selesai.  
Tapi tenang, ga gantung kok. Nanti ada bonusnya ehe.  
Cukup sekian spoilernya. Biar reader sekalian menyiapkan hati dengan tamatnya FF ini:""  
Ah ikut sedih nih ah:"

.

[FYI, JY MALES BELAJAR PADAHAL ULANGAN TINGGAL MENGHITUNG HARI.]  
[DD KUDU GIMANA INI ASTAGA:"""]

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	12. Chapter 11

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Eleven**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Kau itu kenapa sih?!"

"Apa?"

"Terserah!" Jihoon menghentakkan kakinya menjauh dari Jinyoung yang menatapnya datar. Ah lupakan, Jinyoung dan ekspresi datarnya itu sudah satu kesatuan bukan? Mana mungkin Jinyoung punya eksprsi lain.

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya jengah. Harusnya ia yang marah. Jihoon dengan santainya berjalan lagi ke koridor belakang. Jinyoung nyaris tertawa melihat bagaimana kakak kelasnya itu mengendap sehening dan setenenang mungkin di balik tumpukan kardus bekas berisi banyak hal. Bahkan Jinyoung tak mengagetkan Jihoon. Ia hanya berdiri di belakang yang lebih tua tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia tak bisa mengerti kenapa Jihoon bisa terlompat dari berdirinya saat ia berbalik dan menemukan Jinyoung tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Dan yah begitulah, pemuda Park itu membentak kesal dan pergi dengan degup jantung –entah terkejut atau hal lain– yang sedikit berlebihan.

Harusnya Jihoon menoleh sekarang, pura–pura mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Jinyoung. Karena sungguh, kau takkan pernah melihat lagi seorang Bae Jinyoung tengah menarik sudut bibirnya kesamping, menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang menghias wajahnya.

"Bodoh."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jihoon melirik satu persatu sahabatnya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti memancarkan raut.. entahlah, yang jelas bagi Jihoon ekspresi mereka adalah ekspresi teraneh yang pernah ia lihat. Bahkan Hyungseob sesekali terkekeh sendiri seraya mengaduk makanan di hadapannya yang tak ia suapkan ke dalam multunya sedari tadi. Gawat, bisa–bisa petugas kantin memarahi mereka karena tak menghabiskan makanan. Lihat saja bibi Jung yang sudah melirik mereka tajam.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Yak!" Jihoon menggebrak meja kantin tempat mereka makan. Ah bukan, Jihoon sendirian yang makan sedari tadi. "Wajah menyebalkan itu.. Kalian kenapa? Menang lotere? Hah?!"

"Kami baik–baik saja. Kau itu yang kenapa? Sedang ada masalah?" Sungwoo menyedot _lemon tea_ miliknya yang sedari tadi ia anggurkan. Irisnya menatap tepat pada wajah tak bersahabat Jihoon.

"Kau baru bertanya? Astaga, aku sudah tertimpa masalah sejak kemarin kemarin. Kalian itu kemana saja?!"

Haknyeon melirik Jihoon tajam. "Sungwoo _hyung_ , apa _namja_ juga PMS?"

 **PLAK**

"Katakan sekali lagi, Joo. Cepat ayo," Jihoon tersenyum miring. Telapak tangannya tergantung di udara, bersiap mendarat kembali ke kepala Haknyeon.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya Jihoon."

"Sungwoo _hyung_!"

"Okay okay, ada apa huh?" Sungwoo tertawa di ujung kalimatnya, seakan hal lucu baru saja terjadi. Tidak, dia tidak menertawakan Haknyeon yang baru saja jadi korban kekerasan Jihoon, sungguh.

Jihoon menarik nafasnya. Irisnya bergerak ragu. Apa sebaiknya ia katakan saja pada sahabatnya ini? Dilirknya Hyungseob yang kini juga menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran. Lihat saja netranya yang membola itu. Jihoon berdeham, menyiapkan dirinya untuk menyampaikan masalah yang ia pendam sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"Uh... janji kalian takkan membocorkannya?"

"Oh Jihoon, kita sudah berteman sejak lama kalau kau lupa."

Jihoon berdeham tak nyaman lagi.

"Em.. jadi, sekolah kita.. di sekolah kita ada berandalan. Satu dari angkatan Sungwoo _hyung_ , satu dari angkatanku dan Hyungseob, dan dua dari angkatan Haknyeon."

Hening.

"Oh, lalu?"

Jihoon terperangah. Benar–benar terperangah. Yang baru saja bilang 'oh, lalu' bukan Sungwoo _hyung_ nya 'kan? Netranya terbelalak lebar. Ekspresi terkejut langsung memenuhi wajahnya. Tidak tidak, pasti ada yang salah disini. Haknyeon pun tak menunjukkan raut terkejut dengan informasi yang disampaikan Jihoon. Okay, mungkin hanya Hyungseob yang normal disini, dilihat dari ekspresi tak percaya yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Apa.. apa– Di sekolah kita ada berandalan _hyung_! Astaga, kenapa kalian tak terkejut hah? Hyungseob, kau terkejut 'kan? Kau tak tau 'kan?"

Hyungseob menggeleng polos. "Tidak, aku tidak tau."

"Astaga Jihoon, yak Kim Dongbin, kemari sebentar," Sungwoo menggerakkan telapak tangannya, memanggil seorang _namja_ berwajah imut yang baru saja hendak pergi dari kantin. Dongbin terbelalak, buru–buru ia mendekati Sungwoo. Samar, tubuhnya gemetar saat semakin dekat dengan Sungwoo yang masih tersenyum manis padanya.

"I–iya _sunbaenim_?"

"Ey, jangan gemetaran begitu. Aku tidak menggigit."

Tidak, tentu tidak. Yang 'menggigit' bukan kau, Sungwoo.

"M–maaf _sunbaenim_."

"Aku akan bertanya padamu. Apa kau tau tentang berandalan di sekolah kita?"

"T–tau _sunbaenim_."

Jihoon refleks menggebrak meja. "APA?! Tunggu, apa? Bagaimana bisa!"

"U–uh, itu.. itu– aku tak bisa menjelaskannya."

Sungwoo tertawa ringan. "Tak apa, jelaskan saja pada Jihoon. Kau akan baik–baik saja okay? Ceritakan saja pada ketua kita."

"E–em, ku–kurasa satu sekolah sudah tau tentang ini."

Bahu Jihoon meluruh. Satu sekolah katanya? Jihoon tak memperkirakan itu sebelumnya. Menurutnya, hanya beberapa murid saja yang tau soal ini. Tapi, apa kata Dongbin? Satu sekolah? Astaga, apa saja yang Jihoon lewatkan selama ini?!

Sungwoo melirik Jihoon yang tampak nyaris kehilangan nyawanya. "Uh, kurasa ketua kita belum tau Dongbin–ah."

"Me–mereka melarang siapa saja untuk mengatakannya pada.. k–kalian semua."

Dongbin tersentak kala Sungwoo menepuk punggungnya pelan. Dilirknya kakak kelasnya itu ragu. "Nah, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Terima kasih Dongbin!"

Barulah Jihoon mengerjap ketika Dongbin berlari menjauh dari sana, dari meja mereka. Ditatapnya Sungwoo horror. Kakak kelasnya itu justru mengulas senyum yang tak wajar. Tunggu, jadi _hyung_ nya itu sudah tau?! Bagaimana– oh astaga, kepala Jihoon terasa berdentam sekarang.

"Oh, lihat, kurasa ada yang akan ikut duduk disini. Apa kita sebaiknya pergi Jihoon?" Jihoon menoleh kaku. Menatap dari balik bahunya pada objek yang Sungwoo maksud.

Okay, matilah Jihoon.

Mereka disini, para berandalan itu.

Astaga, apa dia harus memukul kepala Sungwoo terlebih dahulu agar ia tau bahwa merekalah berandalan itu? Dan, oh astaga, mereka dalam formasi lengkap mereka. Bisa Jihoon lihat Jinyoung berjalan di barisan paling belakang, mengekori para _hyung_ nya dan Euiwoong.

"Apa kalian masih duduk disini?"

"Jihoon? Bagaimana? Ada yang mau duduk disini."

Jihoon tak tau! Jihoon tak bisa berpikir! Tak Sungwoo sadari kah bahwa wajah Jihoon sudah berubah pucat? Jihoon menggeleng samar, menjawab pertanyaan yang Sungwoo lontarkan padanya.

"Oh? Kurasa Jihoon tak keberatan kalian ikut duduk disini."

Apa?

Tunggu, bolehkah Jihoon menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja kantin sekarang?

"Meja lain penuh. Terima kasih memperbolehkan kami duduk disini bersama kalian," itu Daniel, kalau Jihoon tak salah nama. Kakak kelasnya yang ada di satu kelas yang sama dengan Sungwoo.

Serempak mereka mengambil tempat duduk diantara para siswa teladan kebanggaan Hanlim itu. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Jihoon beringsut kepinggir, terus kepinggir hingga tak ada lagi tempat baginya untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya. Diliriknya Daniel yang juga membalas lirikannya dengan senyum miring. Kakak kelasnya itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Sungwoo.

Fokusnya beralih pada Hyungseob, yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Woojin 'kesayangannya'. Dan Haknyeon? Dia tampak nyaman saja ketika Euiwoong mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, yang otomatis juga duduk di sebelah Jihoon. Sebagai penutup, Jihoon kini dihadapkan pada Jinyoung yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Buat apa kalian kemari?!" bisik Jihoon, mengalihkan fokus Jinyoung yang hendak menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Jinyoung mendongak, menatap wajah Jihoon yang nampak terganggu.

"Makan tentu saja."

"Kenapa harus disini hah?"

Jinyoung menghela nafasnya jengah. "Meja lain penuh."

"Usir saja mereka."

" _Please_ , ini bukan koridor belakang."

"Kalau begitu, pergi saja!"

"Jihoon? Kau kenapa?" Sungwoo menatap Jihoon dengan alis terangkat. Acara melanjutkan makannya terganggu ketika mendengar Jihoon berbisik keras dengan nada penuh penekanan di tiap kalimatnya. Jihoon menatap Sungwoo dalam, mengirimkan sinyal memohon pada kakak kelasnya untuk membantu dirinya.

"Kurasa Jihoon _hyung_ hanya terkejut. Kita belum pernah makan dengan siapa–siapa 'kan?"

Terkutuklah kau Joo Haknyeon!

"Temanmu tak ada yang protes. Berhenti menatap seperti itu," kembali Jihoon menatap Jinyoung yang baru saja berbisik padanya. Tatapan kesal masih Jihoon sematkan di netranya. Ah, wajah itu kini sudah semasam lemon.

"Menyingkir dari sini!"

"Kami tidak mengotori meja kantin kebanggaanmu ini Park."

Sial!

"Jihoon, kau oke?"

Tidak, Jihoon tidak dalam keadaan baik–baik saja!

Tolong seseorang sadarkan Sungwoo bahwa Jihoon sedang menahan rasa kesalnya mati–matian.

"Oh, aku oke. Aku duluan, permisi."

"Yak Jihoon! Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu!"

Jihoon tak menoleh. Mana sudi ia menoleh. Mungkin ia harus minta maaf atas sikap kasarnya yang mengabaikan Sungwoo yang memanggilnya terus menerus. Lupakan sejenak dengan sopan santun oke? Yang terpenting, Jihoon kabur dari sana sekarang juga.

"Kalian belum memberitahunya?"

"Eh, memberitahunya apa?"

"Ah, bukan sesuatu yang penting, Hyungseob–ah."

"E~h, Hyungseob _hyung_ , sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu."

"Eum! Aku juga merasa begitu."

"Bukan sesuatu yang serius, sungguh."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jihoon terbelalak melihat Jinyoung dengan santainya duduk disebelahnya. Kenapa adik kelasnya itu ada disini? Di _rooftop_ juga? Jihoon sedang butuh waktu sendiri, dan adik kelasnya itu kemari? Sepertinya adik kelasnya itu memiliki motivasi untuk menggangu Jihoon.

"Menying–"

"Jihoon _hyung_."

Eh?

"Tunggu, a–apa? Ba–barusan–"

"Park Jihoon _hyung_."

Rahang Jihoon bergerak turun, terus turun hingga mulutnya terbuka lebar. Netranya tak berkedip satu kalipun. Barusan.. barusan Jinyoung bilang apa? _Hyung_? _H.Y.U.N.G_? Okay, Jihoon pasti mimpi untuk yang satu ini.

"Aku sudah berbicara formal dan kau malah terkejut."

Jelas Jihoon terkejut!

Apa–apaan ini? Salah satu cara menyogok yang baru?

"Jihoon Park."

"A–apa?"

"Kau belum tau tentang yang satu ini kurasa."

Tau apa lagi? Jihoon terlalu banyak menerima informasi rasanya, sampai–sampai ia tak bisa mencernanya satu persatu. Jihoon menaikkan alisnya perlahan, menanyakan apa maksud Jinyoung secara _non–verbal_.

"Tidak, tidak jadi."

" _What the_..? Kau mau kulaporkan hah? Tuan Bae akan lebih percaya denganku asal kau tau."

"Apa? Aku tidak sedang melakukan kekerasan denganmu."

 _Checkmate_.

Mati sudah Jihoon.

"Terserah brengsek."

"Lihat? Kau yang mengataiku brengsek."

"Pergi saja bisa tidak?"

"Kemana?"

"Ya pergi dari sini! Kau pikir ke taman hiburan hah?" Jihoon menggerakkan tangannya, bersiap melemparkan sepatunya yang sudah ia lepas. Jinyoung menarik sudut bibirnya, memasang senyuman terlebar seorang Bae Jinyoung yang pernah Jihoon lihat.

"Kedengarannya menarik."

"Apanya? Pergi dari sini? Tentu saja, hariku akan lebih baik jika–"

"Akhir pekan kau sibuk?"

Tunggu, apa?

"Lotte World, _deal_?"

Hah?

Apa yang– apa ini?!  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–** **TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Jadi, ada yang merasa chapter ini aneh tida?  
Dd sih iya.  
Jujur, ini chap termager ngetik.  
MYANEEE HUHU:""  
Maafkan kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan atau gimana:""

.

 **Anyway** , untuk yang haus akan SamHwi, dd udah bikin FF oneshot SamHwi nih.  
Jangan lupa RnR yaaa disebelah.

.

Dan untuk reader yang menyemangati belajar JY, terima kasih banyak:"  
Untuk dua reader spesial yang bilang saya tida usah belajar dan pasrah saja...  
MAUNYA SIH GITU:"""  
Ah tapi nanti kalau nilainya turun, album SVT dd dibumi hanguskan gimana:"

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	13. Chapter 12

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Twelve**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

 ** _LAST CHAPTER_**

* * *

"Kenapa kau belum memberitahukannya pada Jihoon?"

"Lalu apa? Membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadak? Terima kasih atas usulanmu, Kang."

"Harusnya kau memberitahunya," Daniel memajukan bibirnya, menampilkan _aegyo_ menggelikan miliknya. Sungwoo, lawan bicara Daniel, menyentil dahi pemuda Kang itu keras. Cukup, ia tak tahan dengan _aegyo_ mengerikan itu. Daniel dan a _egyo_ adalah hal yang tak bisa digabungkan bersama. Karena sungguh, itu sangat menggelikan. Tidak cocok. Tidak tidak tidak.

"Menggelikan. Lagipula, kenapa terburu–buru, Jihoon saja masih memandang kalian takut begitu."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik 'kan?"

Sungwoo memutar bola matanya diiringi helaan nafas panjang. "Menurutmu saja, Kang."

"Aku se–"

"Okay cukup, jangan _aegyo_."

Daniel berdecak dalam posisinya. "Okay, _no aegyo_."

"Ah, kau tau? Tadi aku memanggil Dongbin."

"Oh, aku lihat. Kenapa hm?"

"Dia gemetaran, kasihan. Kau membuatnya ketakutan. Padahal aku hanya ingin bertanya saja padanya."

Daniel mendongak, memperhatikan wajah Sungwoo dari bawah. "Kenapa aku? Aku tidak disana, _right_?"

"Kurasa satu sekolah sudah tau."

"Oh? Baguslah."

"Bagus apanya hah?" telapak Sungwoo berpindah, menyarangkan tamparan cukup keras di pipi Daniel. Alisnya tertaut, menunjukkan rasa kesalnya pada Daniel. Sang surai pink terkekeh melihat bagaimana Sungwoo menekuk wajahnya. Ia tau, Sungwoo bermaksud untuk menunjukkan raut marahnya, tapi sayang, bagi Daniel pemuda Ong itu tengah ber _aegyo_ padanya.

"Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja.. kabarnya menyebar terlalu cepat."

"Sudahlah, kau harus terbiasa dengan bisikan mereka."

"Terserah, Kang."

"Ey, aku serius. Kau akan sering dibicarakan mulai sekarang."

"Ya, aku tau."

Sungwoo tau, dengan jelas.

Tak apa, toh ia sudah tau resikonya akan seperti ini.

Telapak Sungwoo bergerak kembali, merapikan helai rambut Daniel yang terhembus angin. Beruntung _rooftop_ tengah sepi, sehingga tak ada yang melihat keduanya. Sungwoo belum siap mendengar kalimat: 'oh wow, apa kalian percaya? Aku dengar, ada yang melihat Daniel tengah tiduran di paha Sungwoo di _rooftop_. Dan tebak? Katanya, Sungwoo mengelus surai Daniel! Oh oh! Sesekali ia mengelus pipi Daniel juga.' yang mungkin akan dilontarkan murid lain jika mereka melihat Sungwoo dan Daniel di _rooftop_ saat ini.

Tidak, dia belum siap jadi bahan pembicaraan sepeti itu.

Dia bukannya takut. Untuk apa takut?

Dia hanya.. malu?

"Kukira kau akan pergi juga."

"Tidak," Sungwoo menunduk, memberikan kecupan kilatnya pada dahi Daniel. "Aku masih disini, _see_?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Haknyeon _hyung_?"

"Hm?" Haknyeon menoleh, menatap langsung pada Euiwoong yang duduk disebelahnya. Untungnya Siyeon mau bertukar tempat duduknya, sehingga ia kini menempati kursi tepat disebelah Euiwoong. Tak gratis tentunya. Ia harus rela membelikan Siyeon banyak camilan untuk menyogok gadis itu agar menyerahkan kursinya pada Haknyeon.

"Ah tidak, hanya memanggil saja."

"Ey, ada apa?"

"Tidak, sungguh tidak ada– Ah, Ryu _ssaem_ melirik kemari."

"Sejak kapan Joo Haknyeon duduk di sebelah Lee Euiwoong?"

Haknyeon menoleh, memperhatikan Ryu _ssaem_ yang menatap keduanya tajam. Haknyeon tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deret gigi putihnya pada sang guru.

"Siyeon bilang, ia tak nyaman duduk di belakang. Ia tak jelas melihat papan tulis."

Haknyeon akan minta maaf pada Siyeon nanti. Biarlah gadis itu melotot kesal padanya dengan kedua jari tengah yang terangkat. Untung Ryu _ssaem_ tak memergoki tingkah gadis kelahiran 2000 itu.

"Lain kali, diskusikan dulu, paham Joo Haknyeon?"

"Ah, baik _ssaem_."

Dan saat guru itu berbalik, kembali menuliskan entah apa itu di papan tulis, Haknyeon menoleh menatap Euiwoong lagi. Aduh, _namja_ satu itu.. kenapa bisa semanis ini? Jantung Haknyeon selalu saja berdetak kencang saat melihat Euiwoong. Terserah Euiwoong itu berandalan atau apapun itu. Karena menurutnya, Euiwoong tetaplah Euiwoong, pemuda yang selalu imut dan manis dimatanya.

"Ah sial, jantungku. Ah.."

Euiwoong menoleh kecil, raut cemas terlukis di wajah mungil itu. " _Hyung_ , kau sakit?"

"Apa? Oh tidak, aku baik–baik saja."

"Serius? Wajahmu memerah _hyung_."

Ah, ini karena kau, Lee Euiwoong.

"Wajahku memerah?"

"Eum!"

"Coba mendekat, aku mau melihatnya di matamu," Haknyeon menggerakkan jarinya, mengisyaratkan pada Euiwoong untuk mendekat. Iris Euiwoong bergerak sejenak, memperhatikan apakah Ryu _ssaem_ tengah menoleh kemari.

"Sudah?"

"Tunggu sebentar," Haknyeon melirik sekitarnya cepat. Memastikan keadaan. Okay, mereka aman.

 **CUP**

"Sudah."

"E–eh?" wajah Euiwoong seketika memerah. Rona malu menjalar di wajahnya cepat. Tangannya refleks menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran kecupan kilat Haknyeon.

Ah, untung saja mereka duduk di belakang.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Eh? Woojinie?"

"Hyungseobie?"

Keduanya sontak memundurkan tubuh mereka, terkejut dengan pertemuan tak terduga ini. Awalnya, Hyungseob hanya ingin pergi ke toilet saja, panggilan alam. Siapa sangka ia akan bertemu Woojin di toilet? _Namja_ itu tengah membasuh tangannya ketika Hyungseob melangkah masuk.

"Wow, bagaimana bisa eh?"

"Kau mengikutiku 'kan?"

Woojin tertawa pelan. "Mana mungkin. Lebih baik aku menemuimu langsung dari pada mengikutimu seperti penguntit."

"Oh, okay, aku mantan penguntit. Aku terluka dengan kata–katamu."

"Apa? Tidak, bukan itu maksudku _babe_ ," Woojin mendekati Hyungseob dengan raut bersalah. Ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung soal Hyungseob yang menguntitnya, sungguh. Ia justru senang di ikuti oleh Hyungseob kemana pun. Karena dengan itu, ia jadi bisa memantau keadaan Hyungseob.

"Aku tak percaya."

"Err, aku serius. Aku tak masalah soal itu. Sungguh," jemari Woojin terangkat, membentuk huruf V di dekat wajahnya.

"Hm."

"Ey, jangan marah begitu."

"Aku tak marah."

Woojin meringis melihat wajah masam Hyungseob. "Jangan bohong."

"Sudah pergi sana. Aku tak marah!"

Bohong.

Hyungseob menghentakkan kakinya, berjalan menjauh dari Woojin. Okay, lupakan saja Woojin sejenak. Tujuan awalnya kemari untuk ke toilet 'kan? Baru saja ia hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh sosok dibelakangnya. Tangannya ditarik cukup keras hingga refleks tubuhnya terputar ke belakang, kembali menghadap Woojin.

"Apa–"

Hyungseob terbelalak saat merasakan lumatan dalam bibir Woojin yang langsung menyapa bibirnya. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Ia tak mau membuka matanya, ia tak siap menatap balik iris Woojin yang menatapnya tajam.

Oh, tentu saja. Woojin dan kelebihan hormonnya.

Lumatan Woojin semakin di perparah dengan lidahnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergerak masuk menjelajahi mulut Hyungseob. Hyungseob merintih. Ia ingin memohon pada Woojin untuk melepaskannya dan membiarkannya mengambil nafas. Tapi ia tak bisa, tubuhnya kaku bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan bibir saja.

Lengan Woojin merengkuh tubuh Hyungseob, menipiskan jarak antara keduanya. Tak peduli dengan wajah Hyungseob yang sudah memerah, ia tetap tak memutuskan tautan keduanya. Lengan kanannya bergerak turun menuju pinggang Hyungseob dan meremasnya pelan. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa nafas Hyungseob sudah tersenggal. Barulah ketika pukulan pemuda Ahn di dadanya melemah, Woojin melepaskan lumatan keduanya.

"Mau kutemani di dalam bilik?"

"Jangan– hahh bercanda!"

"Aku bisa membolos–"

"Woojin Park!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Lotte World, _deal_?"

"Hah? Tu–tunggu, apa?"

"Aku mengajakmu jalan–jalan."

"Apa? A–aku sibuk belajar!"

"Di akhir pekan? Pfft, jangan bercanda."

Eh, apa kebohongan Jihoon semudah itu ditebak?

Jihoon menunduk dengan wajah memerah hingga kedua telinganya. Diabaikannya Jinyoung yang tertawa pelan di sebelahnya. Jihoon tak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya saat ini. Ia malu. Malu atas segalanya. Atas kebohongan menggelikannya, atas tawaran Jinyoung, atas.. wajahnya yang memerah.

"A–aku–"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan."

"T–tapi.. kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Jinyoung menautkan alisnya kebingungan. "Apa salah aku mengajakmu kencan?"

Kencan?

Kencan?

Kencan?

Nyawa Jihoon sudah melayang separuh saat ini. Dan ketika Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya, memberikan lumatan di bibirnya yang belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun, nyawa Jihoon sudah pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya. Jihoon kosong, bukan secara harfiah tentunya. Wajahnya kini persis seperti Hyungseob yang baru saja kehabisan snack kesukaannya di toko kelontong. Hampa, kosong, penuh keterkejutan, dan.. kaku. Bahkan ia tak bisa menggerakkan jarinya sedikit pun. Tubuhnya itu seakan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan menikmati lumatan Jinyoung.

Eh, apa?

Okay, Jihoon mulai gila sepertinya.

Jinyoung melepaskan lumatannya di bibir Jihoon saat menyadari nafas yang lebih tua tersendat. Diperhatikannya wajah Jihoon yang merah padam. Jihoon hanya bisa berkedip berulang, otaknya masih sibuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia.. dicium Bae Jinyoung?

"Hey, berkediplah. Jangan menatap kosong seperti itu," Jinyoung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jihoon. Ia terkekeh melihat Jihoon yang akhirnya bisa menggerakkan lehernya untuk mendongak memperhatikan Jinyoung.

"K–kau.. me–me.. me–"

"Menciummu?"

Jihoon mengangguk kaku.

"Apa itu salah juga?"

Kepala Jihoon bergerak, menggeleng perlahan.

"Lalu?" Jinyoung mengacak surai Jihoon gemas. Senyumannya tak pernah luntur sedari tadi. Ini pasti hari bersejarah, mengingat Jinyoung tak pernah tersenyum selama ini. Bukankah bagus, seorang Bae Jinyoung bisa tersenyum juga pada akhirnya?

Jihoon masih terdiam. Bahkan saat Jinyoung menggodanya dengan memberikan kecupan kecupan singkat di pipinya atau dahinya atau bahkan kelopak matanya, Jihoon masih belum mampu memberikan respon apapun selain berkedip atau melebarkan kelopak matanya yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Kau tidak pingsan dengan mata terbuka 'kan?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"I–itu.. c–ciuman– ekhem, pertamaku"

"Oh benarkah?" Jinyoung melebarkan senyumnya, menampilkan deret rapi giginya. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"E–eh?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

" _Apa kau sudah dengar? Ong Sungwoo berpacaran dengan Kang Daniel!"_

" _Serius? Heol, bagaimana bisa? Mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi!"_

" _Ini seperti drama, ketika murid teladan berpacaran dengan berandalan."_

 _._

" _Park Woojin dan Ahn Hyungseob?! Heol, daebak! Itu tidak mungkin!"_

" _Kudengar, mereka bahkan sudah bertunangan sejak kecil."_

" _What the?! Ey, jangan bercanda!"_

 _._

" _Lee Euiwoong? Berandalan itu? Yang– astaga, Lee Euiwoong yang itu 'kan?"_

" _Memang Lee Euiwoong yang mana lagi hah?"_

" _Tapi– itu mustahil! Mana mungkin ia bisa berpacaran dengan Joo Haknyeon!"_

 _._

" _Tidak, tidak mungkin. Jangan bercanda."_

" _Aku juga tak percaya! Mana mungkin itu terjadi!"_

" _Jelas! Apa kau gila? Park Jihoon sang ketua Organisasi Siswa berpacaran dengan Bae Jinyoung? Heol."_

" _Memang sih Bae Jinyoung itu tampan. Tapi.. itu mustahil! Ini sangat tak bisa dipercaya."_

" _Tapi banyak yang melihat mereka berpacaran di koridor belakang!"_

" _Koridor belakang? Mereka berpacaran di sarang para berandalan itu? Heol heol. Park Jihoon benar–benar.. wah, aku tak bisa berbicara apapun soal mereka."_

" _Benar, aku juga sangat speechless. Sangat."  
_ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–END** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** SELESAI.  
Iya selesai. Nanggung banget 'kan?  
IYA AMPUN HUHU:""  
TENANG SAUDARA SAUDARA, TENANG.  
 **Kabar baiknya adalah...**

.

 **SAYA UDAH SIAPIN SPECIAL CHAP UNTUK TIAP COUPLE.**  
YEEEAYYYY  
HARAP BERSABAR JUSEYOO  
Update untuk special chap bakal lama, karena UKK sudah di depan mata.  
Mana saya kebentur kegiatan sekolah, belajar jadi ga efisien cih.

.

Nggak kerasa ya ini FF udah selesai aja, perasaan baru di rilis kemarin.  
Jadi sedih dd:"  
 **Anyway** , kayaknya banyak yang salah di FF SamHwi sebelah nih.  
 **Yang mutusin Muel itu Daehwi beb, bukan Muel yang mutusin Daehwi:** "  
Dan itu udah oneshot aja, karena emang mau bikinnya nanggung.  
Ahli ya saya kalau urusan END gantung gitu:"

.

 **SexYeol:** Jadi, P! Itu maksudnya Park. Semuanya itu marga mereka ehe

 **Rfay17:** Jadiii, Park Woojin itu yang manis yang gingsul yang bias saya nomor 2 setelah Daniel /slap. Woojin yang ini yang dari BNM sama Daehwi, Youngmin, Donghyun. Kalau yang maknae itu Lee Woojin sayang.

 **icahncan:** Dih kalau saya hibahkan ke kamu, kamu enak langsung dapet 3 album ntar:" NILAI SAYA JANGAN TURUN AAAA:""

 **hamipark76:** YASS, kamu benar dalam menebak. Si Dongbin udah tau kalau mereka udah _taken_. Kabarnya menyebar cepat wkwkwk.

.

SEE YOU GUYS!  
XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	14. Special Chapter I

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Special Chapter  
** **of  
** **Daniel Kang and Sungwoo Ong**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Sungwoo memajukan bibirnya kesal. Kesal setengah mati, dan bosan setengah mati. Rencananya, hari ini ia dan Daniel akan pergi –ekhem berkencan. Mereka hanya ingin ke taman kota saja, bonus tour kuliner usulan Sungwoo yang pastinya disetujui Daniel.

Dasar, pasangan beruang.

Dan disinilah Sungwoo sekarang, di apartement Daniel. Hey, apa ke apartement Daniel ada dalam rencana jalan–jalan mereka? Tidak. _Nope_. Lalu kenapa Sungwoo bisa terdampar disini? Tolong salahkan hujan yang mendadak turun dengan derasnya saat Sungwoo menjemput Daniel di apartementnya.

.

Sebenarnya, ia dan Daniel sudah sepakat untuk bertemu di halte bus dekat rumah Sungwoo. Tapi, tanpa peringatan apapun, Sungwoo berangkat pagi–pagi dengan bus pertama ke apartement Daniel, berencana memberikan sedikit kejutan pada beruang coklatnya. Beruang coklat? Yap, beruang coklat. Daniel merubah warna rambutnya. Kini, surai pink kesukaan Sungwoo sudah digantikan dengan warna coklat muda yang sialnya tampak sangat cocok dengan Daniel. Padahal awalnya ia sempat kesal pada Daniel karena pemuda itu mengganti warna rambutnya tanpa meminta pertimbangan Sungwoo.

Ketika Sungwoo mengendap dan memencet bel apartement Daniel, semuanya masih baik–baik saja. Tapi setelahnya, tidak bisa disebut baik–baik saja. Sungwoo susah payah menelan _saliva_ nya mendengar suara serak khas bangun tidur Daniel dari balik pintu apartementnya, menanyakan siapa yang memencet belnya bonus gumaman yang ternyata umpatan dalam bahasa Inggris. Dan ketika Daniel membuka pintu apartementnya dengan keadaan _topless_ dan jeans kusut membalut kakinya serta wajah penuh kantuk, Sungwoo tak bisa tak menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya ia terlalu pagi mengunjungi beruangnya itu.

.

"Bosan ya?"

Sungwoo menoleh, menatap Daniel yang syukurnya –sialnya– sudah memakai baju sebagaimana mestinya. Sungwoo menggeleng, menolak pertanyaan Daniel meski sebenarnya ia memang bosan.

"Apa aku mandi terlalu lama?"

"5 menit kau bilang lama? Heol. Lalu aku apa?"

Daniel terkekeh. Tangannya bergerak memberikan secangkir teh hangat yang ada dalam genggamannya pada Sungwoo. "Kukira aku mandi sangat lama."

"Ya, dan aku mandi 15 menit sama dengan setengah tahun?" Sungwoo mendecih seraya menerima cangkir bergambar beruang pemberian Daniel. Hangat. Rasanya hangat, Sungwoo suka itu.

"Teh? Kau tak minum kopi? Dan– pfft, apa ini? Beruang?"

Daniel menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Aku rasa minum teh lebih cocok daripada minum kopi sekarang ini. Dan soal beruang.. itu pemberian _eomma_ ku. Bukankah itu lucu?"

Sungwoo tertawa ringan. "Tentu saja, ini sangat lucu dan manis!"

"Persis seperti kau."

"Daniel, _stop it_. _No aegyo, no grossy things, no._ " Sungwoo memandang horror Daniel. Alisnya tertaut kesal. Cukup hujan saja yang membuatnya kesal hari ini. Ah iya, gagal sudah tour kulinernya.

"Okay okay, aku berhenti," Daniel meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Tubuhnya bergerak, mendekat pada Sungwoo dan menyandarkan diri disana. Beberapa kali ia bergerak menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Sungwoo. Kini ia tampak... bersiap untuk hibernasi?

"Niel, aku lapar."

Daniel mendongak, menemukan iris Sungwoo yang memandangnya penuh harapan. "Ah, kau benar. Kita tak jadi tour kuliner."

"Aku butuh makan~, aku belum sarapan apapun selain minum teh ini."

"Kau mau aku memasak untukmu?"

"Kau bisa? Heol."

Daniel menarik sudut bibirnya, melengkungkan senyuman lebar. "Butuh bukti? Tidak mungkin 'kan aku _delivery order_ terus? Hidup sendiri membuatku sedikit mandiri kurasa."

Sungwoo menghela nafas panjang. "Okay, rasa banggamu itu, huh. Kalau begitu, masak sana!"

"Kau tak mau ikut memasak? Akan kuajari."

"Kau siap melihat dapurmu luluh lantak?"

"Selama ada aku di dekatmu, kurasa tak apa."

Sungwoo memutar bola matanya. Daniel sudah keras kepala. Kalau sudah begini, ia tak bisa memberikan penolakan lain pada kekasihnya itu. Bisa–bisa Daniel menggendongnya paksa kalau Sungwoo tetap menolak tawaran Daniel.

"Okay, baiklah."

Daniel bergerak cepat, segera berdiri dari rangkulan Sungwoo dan berlari ke arah dapur. Mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan mereka masak. Sungwoo jadi heran, siapa yang _uke_ disini.

Ah, Daniel tidak mungkin _uke_. Sungwoo lupa.

Berapa kali pun Sungwoo mencoba, ia tak pernah bisa atau takkan bisa mendominasi seorang Kang Daniel. Mulai dari sesuatu yang ringan sampai– _yeah you know it right,_ ia selalu menjadi yang dibawah, secara harfiah maupun tidak.

"Jadi, apa yang kita masak?"

"Kau mau apa eh? Kulkasku cukup lengkap."

"Apa saja yang penting cepat."

"Sup? Bagaimana kalau sup krim?"

" _Call_."

Omong–omong, baru kali ini Sungwoo menyentuh pisau sepanjang jalan hidupnya. Biasanya, _eomma_ nya akan melarang Sungwoo untuk melangkahkan kaki ke dapur kecuali mengambil camilan di kulkas. Sungwoo tak bisa menahan rasa tertariknya melihat benda tajam itu.

"Okay, kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri kalau begitu," Daniel tertawa. Memperhatikan Sungwoo yang mudah tertarik dengan banyak hal adalah hal paling menarik bagi Daniel.

Tangan Daniel bergerak, menjauhkan pisau itu dari depan wajah Sungwoo dan menurunkannya kembali ke tempat seharusnya pisau itu melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Kau harus memotong sayurannya seperti ini, okay?"

Sial.

Sungwoo jadi tak fokus.

Mana bisa ia fokus sementara Daniel memeluknya dari belakang?! Apa sih maunya beruang satu itu? Membuat Sungwoo jantungan di tempat? Kalau begitu, selamat, Daniel sukses 100%.

"Wajahmu memerah?"

Sial, tapi iya.

Bagusnya, Daniel justru merengkuhnya erat. Dagunya ia letakkan di bahu Sungwoo. Tubuh Sungwoo kini seakan terbungkus oleh Daniel, mengingat lebar bahu Daniel yang diatas _namja_ pada umumnya. Daniel tersenyum manis. Sungwoo tak bisa melihatnya sekarang, tapi ia tau itu.

"Kurasa kencan seperti ini tak buruk juga, _right_?"

Tambahan di akhir, kecupan singkat dari Daniel pada pipi merona Sungwoo.

" _I think.. we look like a new–wed couple. Right, Kang Sungwoo_?"

" _Shut the fuck up or i'll stab you with this knife, Kang Daniel_."  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–END** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Tenang~ itu END untuk chapter OngNiel aja kok.  
Kapel lain menyusul yakk!  
Sebenernya mau update besok besok, tapi tangan ini udah gatel pengen update:""

.

Oh iya, dd kepikiran buat bikin spin-off lagi nih.  
Spin-off? Iya, soal penjelasan yang sebenernya terjadi.  
Tadinya mau dd tulis di chapnya JinHoon, tapi batal deh.  
 ** _._**  
Masih ragu juga mau bikin atau diselipin aja:"

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	15. Special Chapter II

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Special Chapter  
** **of  
** **Haknyeon Joo and Euiwoong Lee**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Haknyeon melirik pada sosok manis berbalut jeans gelap dan kemeja hitam kebesaran di sebelahnya yang masih terfokus dengan layar raksasa bioskop. Sesekali tangan sosok di sebelahnya bergerak, mencari _popcorn_ yang ia peluk erat. Ah.. kenapa bisa ada _namja_ semanis Euiwoong di dunia ini. Dan Haknyeon merasa telah menjadi seorang pemuda paling beruntung di dunia karena ia berhasil meraih Euiwoong dalam genggamannya. Haknyeon menarik sudut bibirnya ke samping, melukiskan senyuman aneh disana. Sementara ia tenggelam dalam fantasinya, ia tak menyadari bahwa Euiwoong sudah menoleh padanya.

" _Hyung_?"

Haknyeon tersentak, tersadarkan oleh bisikan Euiwoong yang sebenarnya tak sekeras itu.

Euiwoong berkedip sejenak. "Kenapa melihatku terus? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Kau manis seperti biasa."

Haknyeon memang tak bisa melihat jelas, tapi ia tau, Euiwoong tengah merona sekarang. Aduh, manisnya. Telapak Haknyeon bergerak, mengelus bagian belakang kepala Euiwoong lembut.

"Fokus pada filmnya _hyung_. Kita disini untuk menonton 'kan."

Apanya?

Selama ada Euiwoong di dekatnya, mana bisa Haknyeon fokus.

Haknyeon tersenyum. "Aku sedang menonton."

"Kau melirikku terus dari tadi."

"Aku menontonmu."

Euiwoong menghela nafasnya. Ini dia. Haknyeon dan segala kata–kata manisnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Euiwoong merasa sebal saat Haknyeon sedang dalam mode _cassanova_ seperti ini. Mendengar seluruh gombalan Haknyeon sukses membuatnya mual. Herannya, pipinya tetap saja bersemu. Sial.

"Filmnya di depan, bukan di wajahku."

"Wajahmu lebih indah dari film itu."

Benar 'kan?

Gombalan Haknyeon memang terbukti membuat mual.

Euiwoong berdecak. Tangan kirinya bergerak mencubit lengan yang lebih tua. Tidak keras tentu saja. Ia tak mau membuat keributan dengan pekikan Haknyeon di dalam teater bioskop.

"Kau membuatku mual, _hyung_."

"Tapi pipimu memerah tuh?"

Sial.

Mau tak mau Euiwoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Haknyeon tertawa pelan. "Berhenti menjadi manis dulu, baru aku berhenti mengatakan hal hal seperti itu lagi."

"Maaf ya _hyung_ ," Euiwoong memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti dengan pipi menggembung. "Aku memang terlahir seperti ini. Dan aku tidak semanis itu tau? Sepertinya kau harus kuajak saat aku menghajar orang, biar kau lihat betapa manisnya aku saat itu."

"Kau sudah menghajar otakku dan membuat syarafku kecanduan."

Ih, menggelikan.

Kalau saja mereka tidak di keramaian seperti ini, atau Haknyeon adalah orang lain, Euiwoong pasti sudah menghajarnya sampai– yah kalian tentu tau, hingga parah. Atau mencekiknya mungkin? Terdengar bagus. Kabar baiknya adalah Haknyeon tak pernah masuk dalam list orang yang harus ia hajar meski pemuda Jeju itu sering membuatnya muak. Euiwoong mana bisa menghajar orang yang ia cint– eh.

"Mau ku lempar sepatu ya?"

"Lempar hatimu saja bagaimana?"

Euiwoong boleh muntah saja?

Sebenarnya, bibi Joo mengidam apa ketika hamil Haknyeon sampai sampai anaknya memiliki segudang ucapan menggelikan itu?

" _Hyung_ ~," Euiwoong menautkan alisnya kesal. Wajahnya memang marah, tapi Haknyeon tau, Euiwoong tengah ber _aegyo_. Aduh, jantung Haknyeon mana bisa menahan serangan _aegyo_ Euiwoong.

"Okay okay, aku berhenti," Haknyeon menghela nafas. Sudah, ia pasti kalah kalau Euiwoong mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya. Fokus Haknyeon berpindah, kembali pada layar besar bioskop yang tengah menampilkan adegan balap mobil.

Balap mobil?

Tentu saja, ini adalah film pilihan Euiwoong.

Haknyeon sempat menolak awalnya. Karena sepengetahuannya, pasangan yang pergi berkencan akan menonton film bergenre romantis, atau drama, atau sejenisnya. Siapa sangka Euiwoong akan memilih film 'brutal' begini? Tapi, lagi lagi Haknyeon luluh dengan _aegyo_ Euiwoong. Mata yang membulat penuh harapan itu selalu sukses membuat Haknyeon mengalahkan egonya. Padahal, kalau bertanya dengan _noona_ Haknyeon atau _saeng_ nya, mereka pasti akan serempak mengatakan bahwa Haknyeon adalah pria paling egois yang pernah mereka temui.

Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi? Selama Euiwoong menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan, Haknyeon tentu akan mengikuti saja.

" _Hyung_ tak suka filmnya ya?" Haknyeon menoleh, memperhatikan Euiwoong yang menatapnya sendu. Haknyeon bukannya tak suka, ia hanya jarang saja menonton film dengan genre seperti ini. Jadi yah.. ia tidak terlalu terbiasa.

Kepala yang lebih tua menggeleng. "Tidak, aku suka kok." Bonus, sebuah senyum tersemat di akhir kalimatnya.

"Maaf _hyu–_ "

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku menikmatinya, Euiwoong–ah," alis Haknyeon tertaut tak nyaman melihat raut _gloomy_ di wajah Euiwoong. "Serius, aku tak apa. Kau suka film ini 'kan?"

Kepala pemuda Lee itu bergerak naik turun ragu.

"Ya sudah," Haknyeon mengacak surai hitam legam Euiwoong gemas. "Kita nikmati saja filmnya, _right_?"

Setelahnya, keduanya terdiam. Haknyeon nampak fokus memperhatikan film sementara Euiwoong justru menunduk, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Haknyeon menyadarinya dalam beberapa menit setelahnya. Punggungnya membungkuk perlahan sementara kepalanya menoleh, mengintip wajah Euiwoong yang tertunduk.

"Hey? Kau sakit?"

Euiwoong mendongak cepat. Irisnya mengedip beberapa kali, memproses apa yang baru saja berlangsung. Kepalanya bergerak menggeleng.

"Kau kenapa, Euiwoong–ah?"

"A–aku baik, _hyung_."

"Kenapa menunduk begitu?"

Euiwoong menahan nafasnya. Hatinya berteriak, menyerukan kata 'sekarang saatnya' berulang dengan keras. Dengan tangan terkepal dan nafas yang tercekat di tenggorokannya, Euiwoong mulai menggerakan bibirnya ragu.

"Akumenyayangimu _hyung_."

Astaga, kenapa jadi _rap_ begitu.

Ini pasti karena Daniel _hyung_ nya sering mengajaknya _rap battle_.

Euiwoong mendongak, memperhatikan Haknyeon yang melongo di kursinya. Apa ia mengucapkannya terlalu cepat ya? Tapi, mana bisa ia mengulang ucapannya lagi. Ia malu! Mau di taruh di mana wajahnya? Pangkuan Haknyeon? –eh.

Euiwoong meringis bersalah. Perlahan, pemuda Lee itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Fokusnya kini beralih pada sepatu putih kesayangan –eh, tunggu–

Euiwoong mendongak cepat. Irisnya melirik telapak tangan Haknyeon yang sudah bertengger di pucuk kepalanya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Euiwoong jelas tak bisa menahan semburat merah yang menjalar hingga telinganya. Dan.. astaga, tolong hentikan senyuman manis Haknyeon itu! Jantung Euiwoong seakan luruh melihatnya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Lee."

Ah, detak jantung sialan.  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–END** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Lagi, saya tergoda untuk update.  
Ah sudahlah, pasrah aja sama ujian.  
Dd udah nyerah.  
BTW, WOOJIN MA SEXY BABY OH MY LADY SAKIT YA;_;  
ADUH, BEBEB KENAPA BISA SAKIT;_;

.

Ah, tadinya sih mau JinSeob dulu yang di update, soalnya chap JinSeob selesai duluan.  
Tapi pengennya HakWoong aja;_;  
 **Nanti malam, JY bakal update lagi special chap.**  
Inget yaa, ntar malem. Seperti biasa, **sekitar jam 9** JY bakal update.  
Oh iya. JY bawa kabar baik nih.  
 **Jadiii, JY bakal bikin special spin-off!** /tepuk tangan ala Jisung/

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	16. Special Chapter III

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Special Chapter  
** **of  
** **Woojin Park and Hyungseob Ahn**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 **[Rating T++ mengingat ini kapel JinSeob]**

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Woojin bergerak pelan, menyamankan posisinya yang tengah tiduran di paha Hyungseob. Jangan tanya kenapa Woojin bisa di rumah Hyungseob kini. Salahkan kedua orang tua Hyungseob yang dengan santainya meninggalkan anaknya keluar kota dan mengatakan bahwa Woojin akan menemaninya beberapa hari ini.

Iya, Woojin menginap dirumahnya.

Tidur di kamarnya bahkan.

Di satu ranjang yang sama pula.

Baru satu malam mereka lewati dan Hyungseob sudah menyerah tidur di sebelah pemuda gingsul itu. Mana bisa tidurnya nyenyak sepenuhnya kalau sesekali Woojin memeluknya erat atau bahkan mengecupi seluruh wajahnya dan lehernya. Tolong tahan Hyungseob untuk tak menendang tunangannya itu. Bagi Hyungseob, Woojin adalah sekantung hormon yang hidup dan berjalan. Dan kelebihan hormonnya itu adalah hal yang melemahkan Hyungseob setiap saat.

Seperti saat ini.

Mereka memang tengah menonton tv. Pada awalnya begitu. Sebelum Woojin sesekali mengecupi perut Hyungseob dari balik kausnya, mereka memang sedang menonton tv dengan fokus kok.

"Woojinie, aku sedang ingin nonton tv!"

Woojin mendongak. "Lalu? Kau tinggal menontonnya."

"Mana bisa aku fokus kalau kau begitu hah?" jari Hyungseob bergerak menuju perut Woojin dan mencubitnya keras. Harus keras, kalau tidak, cubitan Hyungseob akan terhalang abs pemuda Park itu.

Woojin mengerang. Segera ia bangkit dari pangkuan Hyungseob dan menunduk dengan lengan yang melingkari perutnya, menahan sengatan rasa sakit yang Hyungseob berikan padanya. Hyungseob tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Fokusnya segera ia alihkan kembali pada acara tv kesukaannya yang tengah terputar.

"Itu sakit, kau tau?"

"Lalu kenapa? Jangan ganggu aku ma– Oh! Woojinie Woojinie!" Hyungseob menepuk dahinya pelan, baru teringat akan sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Woojin. Woojin menoleh dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa?"

"Kata Jihoon, di sekolah kita ada berandalan. Memangnya ada?"

Duh.

Lalu yang di sebelah Hyungseob saat ini siapa memangnya?

"Ada, salah satu anggotanya sedang duduk di sebelahmu saat ini."

Hening.

"EH?!" Hyungseob terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka tertutup, persis seperti ikan yang sedang makan. Tangannya menunjuk gelagapan pada Woojin yang tersenyum miring dengan gingsul yang menghias disana.

"Tak usah terkejut begitu."

"HEEE?!"

"Aduh, Hyungseobie."

"HEEEE–"

Pekikan Hyungseob tertahan dibalik lumatannya dan Woojin. Lumatan Woojin tepatnya. Pemuda Park itu yang 'menyerang' Hyungseob lebih dulu. Hyungseob masih terbelalak, bahkan saat Woojin menahan tengkuknya dan memperdalam lumatan keduanya, Hyungseob tetap terbelalak.

Wajah Hyungseob sudah memerah, tapi Woojin belum menunjukkan tanda akan mengakhiri tautan keduanya. Lengannya mulai merambat masuk ke dalam kaus tipis Hyungseob, memberikan belaian pelan pada punggung pemuda Ahn itu. Hyungseob tak bisa menahan rintihannya akibat perbuatan Woojin. Bahkan ia sudah tak ingat sejak kapan posisi mereka jadi seperti ini, dimana Hyungseob terbaring di bawah kungkungan Woojin. Jarak tubuh keduanya bahkan hanya tinggal sejengkal saja. Untungnya Woojin ingat untuk tak menindih Hyungseob. Bisa–bisa tunangan kurusnya itu jadi pipih nanti.

Woojin mengakhiri lumatannya dengan gigitan pada bibir bawah Hyungseob. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan, menikmati melihat Hyungseob yang masih terpejam dengan nafas tersenggal dan bibir yang merah bengkak. Ah, manisnya Hyungseob saat ini.

"Sia– ahh Woojin!" Hyungseob baru saja membuka matanya dan berniat memukul Woojin sekeras mungkin. Sayang, ia gagal. Woojin sudah kembali menurunkan kecupannya pada leher Hyungseob. Sesekali lidah pemuda itu bergerak menjelajah disana. Jangan tanya bagaimana wajah Hyungseob saat ini. Merah pangkat tiga.

Hyungseob meremat pundak Woojin, dengan sisa tenaganya ia mendorong tubuh diatasnya untuk menjauh. Cukup berhasil, ia jadi bisa menghentikan kegiatan Woojin.

"Kau itu! Menyingkir sana!"

Woojin tertawa pelan. "Kenapa aku harus menyingkir?"

"Aku– aku kesulitan bernafas tau!"

"Aku berikan nafas buatan, bagaimana?"

 **BUAGH**

"Aduh, kenapa memukul kepalaku?"

"Kau dan kelebihan hormonmu itu– Ah, terserah! Pergi sana!" Hyungseob beringsut dari bawah kungkungan Woojin, melarikan diri selagi pemuda Park itu merutuki rasa sakit yang baru saja mendera kepalanya. Kurus begitu, pukulan Hyungseob lumayan juga. Kalau di badan saja, Woojin tidak masalah. Tapi kepala? Aduh.

"Iya ini aku pergi, cih."

"Kulaporkan _eomma_ lama–lama, mau hah?!"

Woojin menghela nafasnya tenang. "Mau tau apa yang _eomma_ sampaikan padaku?"

Hyungseob menoleh, menatap Woojin dari jarak aman. Siapa tau Woojin 'menyerangnya' lagi 'kan? Memang, siapa yang bisa mengontrol luapan hormon Woojin? Tidak ada.

"Apa?"

"Woojin, bermain aman saja okay? Kalian masih harus sekolah."

Wajah Hyungseob memerah kembali. Tatapan kesal dan tak terbaca ia layangkan pada Woojin yang baru saja menirukan suara _eomma_ nya dengan payah. Semburat malu kelihatan jelas dari pendaran netranya. "YAK! Mana mungkin _eomma_ bilang begitu hah!"

Woojin mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah tak bersalah. "Terserah saja kalau kau tak percaya. Aku hanya menyampaikan."

"Cih, berandalan apanya? Kau cuma sekantung hormon berjalan, tau?"

"Toh kau senang dengan kelebihan hormon ini. Bukankah itu bagus? Itu artinya aku sehat, bukan?"

Hyungseob melempar bantal sofa ke arah wajah Woojin keras. "Sehat apanya, dasar melantur!"

"Ya sudah kalau tak percaya. Aku ini sehat, dan aku tak seberandalan itu okay?"

"Bohong," Hyungseob memalingkan wajahnya. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti. "Kalau sampai korbanmu bilang kau sering memukul mereka, aku akan menolak bertemu dengamu."

"Hey, mana bisa!"

"Bisa saja."

"Kau mau kucium lagi ya?"

Hyungseob mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Woojin. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang murid teladan di sekolah. Ya sudah, ini 'kan di rumahnya sendiri. Dan dihadapannya adalah tunangannya. Tidak apa sesekali berbuat menyimpang.

Padahal, mengacungkan jari tengah tak bisa di sebut menyimpang juga.

"Okay okay, aku jaga jarak."

Hening.

"Woojinie?"

"Hm?"

"Jadi– jadi..," Hyungseob menunduk. Woojin tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tapi melihat bagaimana cuping telinga Hyungseob yang memerah, dapat ia pastikan bahwa Hyungseob sedang merona.

"Jadi?"

"J–jadi, kau punya co –ehem coklat ba –uhuk.. tangan di perutmu itu karena kau.. berandalan?"

"Tidak juga," Woojin bersandar di sofa tenang, senyum miring terhias di wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak turun, meraih ujung kausnya dan mengangkatnya cukup tinggi. "Maksudmu ini 'kan?"

"YAK! Tutup bajumu, Park Woojin!"  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–END** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Jadi gini..  
Dd kangen Jinyoung micheotji sama eunki nih mendadak  
Aduh gamon:" Dongsoo Namhyung juga:""  
Ah tau ah, sedih dd:"

.

 **CIE TINGGAL KAPEL JINHOON NIH**  
Hehe, JinHoon di akhir yaakk. **Habis JinHoon masih ada satu chapt spesial** lagi kok, tenang aja.

.

Oh, btw, **JY lagi ngerjain FF lain nih.**  
 **Dan castnya P101 S2 again yeaa!**  
Tapi bukan cerita anak sekolahan lagi.  
Ya gitu dehh, gatau nih mau dilanjut atau nggak.  
Kalau ide ngalir sih ya berarti lanjut ehe

.

BTW, GWS URI PARK WOOJINIE  
Ngeliat Daniel sakit aja JY udah sedih.. tambah ini bias nomor 2 sakit juga.  
Disitu saya merasa ingin menangis:)

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	17. Special Chapter IV

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Special Chapter  
** **of  
** **Jinyoung Bae and Jihoon Park**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

 ** _LAST SPECIAL CHAPTER_**

* * *

Keduanya terdiam penuh kecanggungan. Salah satunya menunduk dan sesekali berdeham tak nyaman, sementara satunya hanya diam –oh, benar, pria itu memang jarang bicara. Jihoon melirik jalanan yang sudah basah karena hujan, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan dengan mengalihkan fokusnya.

Dan, ia gagal.

Tetap saja ia merasa canggung.

Telapak Jihoon bergerak, mengucap lengannya yang kedinginan. Hujan sialan. Harusnya ia bisa bermain ke Lotte World sekarang. Dan apa yang terjadi? Ia terpaksa terjebak di depan toko kelontong yang sudah tutup dengan baju yang cukup basah. Nasib baik mereka bisa menemukan tempat berteduh, kalau tidak, mungkin mereka akan basah kuyup sekarang.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Jihoon mendongak pada sumber suara, menemukan bagaimana Jinyoung menatapnya dengan datar. Cih, kencan dengan manusia tanpa ekspresi agak merepotkan rupanya.

"Ti– tidak juga."

"Bibirmu pucat," refleks Jihoon memundurkan kepalanya saat Jinyoung mengulurkan jarinya, bermaksud untuk mengusap bibir yang kini tak secerah biasanya. Jihoon terbelalak. Astaga, refleks menyebalkan ini. Lihat saja, karena tindakan bodohnya itu, Jinyoung jadi menatapnya dalam.

"Maaf, aku tak–"

"Tak apa, aku tau kau canggung."

Oh, sangat.

Jihoon sangat canggung.

Jihoon kembali melirik Jinyoung yang mulai melepaskan jaketnya. Setelahnya, rasa berat langsung menyapa dua pundaknya. Jaket hitam itu berpindah, membalut tubuh mungil Jihoon dengan pas. Memang kebesaran, namun terasa nyaman ketika Jihoon memakainya.

"Jaketmu.. bisa basah."

Jinyoung melirik sejenak. "Tak masalah."

"Ta–tapi–"

"Aku tak mau melihatmu sakit."

Oh, okay.

Tapi jantung Jihoon rasanya sudah mulai sakit. Degup organ itu tengah berpacu kuat seiring nafasnya yang memburu. Pipi Jihoon merona, Jinyoung bisa lihat itu. Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibir yang lebih muda.

"Sudah mulai hangat?"

"E– eh? Ah, tidak juga..."

"Tapi pipimu memerah."

Ah.

Menyebalkan.

Jihoon tertunduk dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Badannya memang tengah kedinginan, tapi hatinya justru menghangat. Jinyoung menyebalkan. Kenapa harus ada manusia seperti Jinyoung di dunia ini? Untung saja Jinyoung hanya ada satu di dunia. Dan hanya untuk Jihoon. Jihoon tak bisa membayangkan jika orang lain yang menjadi kekasih Jinyoung. Apa mereka bisa tahan dengan seluruh sikap menyebalkan Jinyoung?

"Ini– ya, ini sudah hangat."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak– astaga!"

Tubuh Jihoon oleng. Bisa tidak Jinyoung memberi peringatan terlebih dahulu kalau ingin mendekap Jihoon? Nyaris saja ia jatuh terjembab karena ulah Jinyoung yang secara tiba–tiba menariknya dan merengkuhnya.

"Sudah hangat?"

Hangat. Jihoon suka. Rasanya tubuhnya pas sekali dalam dekapan pemuda Bae itu. Jihoon berdeham. Kepalanya bergerak naik turun perlahan, malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung.

"Motormu.. kehujanan," telunjuk Jihoon bergerak, menunjuk pada kendaraan bermotor dengan cat hitam legam dan bertubuh besar yang terparkir mengenaskan di hadapan mereka. Jinyoung meletakkan kepalanya perlahan di pundak Jihoon.

"Tak masalah."

"Kau harus mencucinya nanti."

"Hm, aku akan mencucinya."

Pembicaraan itu berakhir disitu. Dan yah, canggung lagi. Jihoon sesekali bergerak tak nyaman dalam dekapan Jinyoung yang justru semakin mengerat. Astaga, Jihoon tak berniat kabur, kenapa juga ia harus di dekap seerat itu? Lee Jihoon, sepupunya, bahkan tak pernah mendekap Jihoon seerat ini ketika mereka sedang berebut makanan.

Jinyoung melirik Jihoon yang nampak tak nyaman. Di perhatikannya bagaimana pemuda Park itu terus melirik kesana kemari, mencari objek yang bisa mengalihkan rasa canggungnya.

"Kenapa?"

"A– apa?"

"Kenapa kau merasa canggung denganku?"

Astaga.

Haruskah Jihoon menjelaskannya sekarang? Ia belum bersiap untuk pidato.

"Eh.. Aku belum mengenalmu dengan baik."

Oh tentu saja, jawaban yang menjelaskan segalanya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku.. tak tau. Aku belum pernah pergi.. seperti ini, dengan siapapun."

Jinyoung menarik sudut bibirnya kesamping. "Bolehkan aku merasa senang aku yang pertama mengajakmu pergi berkencan?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pipi Jihoon memanas kembali.

Jinyoung terkekeh pelan. Kecupan ringan ia berikan pada pipi yang lebih tua. Dan Jihoon jelas semakin merah padam dalam dekapan Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak bisa seromantis Daniel _hyung_. Atau semanis Euiwoong, atau seintens Woojin _hyung_."

"T– tidak masalah."

"Tapi aku yang paling posesif mungkin?"

Jihoon tidak masalah, sungguh.

Mau seperti apapun sikap Jinyoung, ia tak masalah. Karena ia sudah jatuh sepenuhnya dalam lubang yang disebut sebagai perasaan mencintai. Ia memang tak berpengalaman, tapi ia tau, perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan ini adalah perasaan mencintai.

"Aku.. tak masalah."

Jinyoung menaikkan alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Anggukan pelan Jihoon berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, jangan berdekatan dengan Kim Jonghyun, aku tak peduli kalian ada di satu ekstra yang sama. Jangan berteriak mendukung Donghyun saat kelas kalian ada pertandingan basket. Jangan–"

Jihoon memutar tubuhnya cepat. Jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan pada bibir Jinyoung, memberikan sinyal pada pemuda itu untuk berhenti mengeluarkan kata jangan. Jinyoung mengernyit dalam.

"Tidak akan. Apapun itu, aku tidak akan melanggarnya."

Jinyoung tersenyum lebar, selebar yang ia miliki sejauh ini. "Kalau kau melanggarnya, aku harus _menghukum_ mu."

Jihoon berkedip dalam posisinya. "Menghukum? Kau akan memukulku?"

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku akan _memukul_ mu dengan cara yang menyenangkan."

Terima kasih pada Woojin yang sudah melebihkan limpahan hormonnya pada Jinyoung, hingga pemuda itu bisa menjadi semesum ini. Dan terima kasih pada siapapun itu karena Jihoon tetap berkedip dengan raut polosnya, tak paham dengan ucapan Jinyoung.

"Memukulku dengan cara menyenangkan?"

Tahan Jinyoung, tahan.

"Seperti apa?"

Okay, ini Jihoon yang mulai.

Jinyoung meletakkan jarinya di dagu Jihoon, meminta pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk mendongak. Detik berikutnya, bibir Jinyoung sudah mendarat di bibir Jihoon. Lumatan dalam terjadi disana. Jihoon memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia tak berani mengintip sedikit pun saat ini. Karena sungguh, ia malu.

Jinyoung mulai menekan tengkuk Jihoon, memperdalam lumatannya. Dan saat Jihoon mulai merintih, memohon pada Jinyoung untuk berhenti sejenak agar ia bisa menarik nafas, pemuda Bae itu justru menyelipkan lidahnya dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi Jihoon.

Lutut Jihoon melemas bak _jelly_. Untung saja ada Jinyoung yang menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh atau limbung. Jihoon meremat pundak Jinyoung dengan sisa tenaganya, memberikan peringatan pada Jinyoung bahwa ia mulai kehabisan stok oksigen di paru–parunya. Jinyoung menatap tajam kelopak Jihoon yang tertutup rapat. Ia baru sadar wajah pemuda di depannya itu sudah semerah tomat. Perlahan, ia melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Jihoon segera menarik nafas panjang saat itu juga. Tak peduli dengan bibirnya yang terasa tebal dan berdenyut, ia hanya ingin mengambil nafas dulu sekarang.

Jari Jinyoung bergerak, merapikan surai Jihoon yang mulai basah karena keringatnya. "Aku baru saja _memukul_ bibirmu."

"A–apa–"

"Itulah yang disebut _memukul_ dengan cara menyenangkan, salah satunya.. dengan memukul bibirmu."

"O– oh, a– aku me–"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park."

"–ngerti. O–oh, uh.."

.

 _'Aku juga mencintaimu, Bae.'_

 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–END** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** HOREAYYY udah ke post semua ya kapelnya.  
 **Tenang tenang, special spin-off sedang dalam masa pengerjaan.  
Tapi mungkin bakal memakan waktu agak lama, mengingat dd harus ujian:"  
**Mau bikin spin-off yang agak panjang nih, doakan berhasil ya!  
Habis JY sukanya nulis pendek pendek heu:"

.

 **AND GUYS** **, LET'S CHECK MY NEW FF!  
** ** _[[At the Intersection]]_  
With uri bear family!**

 **.**

Dan ya beginilah nasib belajar saya.  
Terbengkalai karena tergoda update.  
Yaudah, saya pasrah:)

.

 **See you in the next special spin-off guys!**

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	18. Last Chapter

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! HakWoong!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Haknyeon, J! Euiwoong, L!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

 ** _SPECIAL SPIN_** – ** _OFF_**

 ** _.  
._**

 ** _LAST CHAPTER  
_**

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Hey."

Keheningan yang semula menjalar di antara beberapa insan terpecah kala salah satu diantara mereka, pemuda dengan surai pink manis, membuka suara setelah berdiam lama dalam lamunannya. Semua pasang mata langsung mengarah padanya.

"Ada apa, Niel _hyung_?"

Daniel, sang surai pink, menoleh menatap tiap pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan seringai. Euiwoong, sang penanya, mengerutkan alisnya keheranan. Apa yang terjadi selama Daniel melamun hingga ia justru menyeringai sekarang ini? Apa _hyung_ nya itu baru saja berimajinasi yang 'tidak–tidak'?

"Aku punya kegiatan menyenangkan, untuk kita semua."

"Apa kita akan ke c _lub_? Aku dan Jinyoung _hyung_ masih terlalu muda tau."

Daniel tertawa cukup keras mendengar kalimat protes Euiwoong yang _notabene_ nya adalah adik kelasnya. "Tidak, bukan. Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari itu."

"Kita.. tidak akan menyewa jalang 'kan?"

Helaan nafas Daniel berhembus panjang mendengar jawaban pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ayolah Woojin, kantungi dulu hormon–hormonmu itu."

Woojin mendesis dalam duduknya.

"Aku akan menolak kalau itu soal merokok. Aku masih sayang dengan organ tubuhku, _hyung_."

"Kalau bilang sayang dengan organmu tapi kau membiarkan orang lain memukulmu terlebih dahulu, kau sedang bercanda ya Euiwoong?"

"Memang ada apa _hyung_?" pemuda yang duduk di lantai, bersandar pada pilar di belakangnya, akhirnya membuka suara setelah memilih diam dan memperhatikan.

Daniel menarik seringainya semakin lebar. "Ayo buat permainan."

Kini, semua pasang mata disana menatapnya dalam dengan alis terangkat. Tatapan kebingungan jelas terlukis disana. Terutama Euiwoong. Karena setaunya, permainan adalah seperti menghajar orang hingga mereka nyaris pingsan atau berdarah–darah. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu maksud dari kalimat Daniel.

"Permainan?"

"Permainan apa?"

"Kalian tau anjing kerajaan, _right?_ "

"Oh, maksudmu Park Jihoon _hyung_?"

"Ya, Jihoon."

"Ada apa memangnya? Apa dia mengganggu?"

Daniel tertawa pelan. "Tidak. Maksudku, kalian tau dia dan teman–temannya 'kan?"

Tiga kepala manusia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Daniel.

"Ayo bertaruh."

Euiwoong segera menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar kata bertaruh. Begitu pula dengan Woojin yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan memantulkan bola basketnya. Hanya pemuda dengan topi hitamnya, Bae Jinyoung, yang menaikkan alisnya santai, tampak tak tertarik dengan kata taruhan yang Daniel ucapkan.

"Taruhan apa?"

"Siapa yang mendapatkan salah satu diantara mereka terlebih dahulu, akan menerima keuntungan. Kita pikirkan nanti soal keuntungan itu," Daniel menarik nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan aku tak mau mendengar kata 'jatuh cinta' disini."

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja kau akan kalah jika kau jatuh cinta."

Woojin mendecih. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan malas pada sandaran sofa. Meski begitunya, nyatanya ujung bibirnya terangkat samar, membentuk senyum terlalu tipis yang tak tampak jika tak diperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pembagiannya?"

Daniel tersenyum lebar untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kita akan berikan yang spesial untuk tuan muda Bae kita."

"Oh, astaga," Jinyoung bergerak, menjauhkan punggungnya dari sandarannya. "Jangan bilang– Park Jihoon?" desis pemuda itu tajam.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ikut."

"Ayolah, Bae. Kita semua pas, empat pasangan."

"Memangnya kenapa harus mereka, _hyung_?" Euiwoong mendongak. Kelopak matanya beberapa kali mengerjap lucu. Ah, _uke_ seribu satu kepribadian itu.

Perlahan, Daniel menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Tawa kecil lolos dari celah bibirnya. "Bukannya ini menyenangkan? Siswa berandal dengan siswa teladan. Ini akan jadi taruhan yang menarik."

"Kurasa beruang pink ini mulai terkontaminasi novel picisan."

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Woojin _hyung_."

"Sialan kalian."

"Lalu bagaimana pasangannya?"

"Sesuai tingkatan saja."

"Hah?"

Daniel menghela nafasnya dalam. Sabarlah Daniel, Euiwoong memang terkadang agak terlambat berpikir seperti itu. Sabarlah.

"Sungwoo ada di kelas tiga, maka dia denganku. Lalu kelas dua dengan Woojin, dan kelas satu dengan kalian berdua. Tapi, spesial untuk tuan muda Bae, ia akan mendapatkan Jihoon. Itu berarti, kau dengan murid kelas satu Euiwoong–ah."

"A~h! Okay, aku paham _hyung_!"

"Jadi– kapan kita mulai?"

" _Well_.. _Now_?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Woojin menyeringai ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan dengan bibir basah dan nafas yang masih berantakan, meninggalkan seorang pemuda lain yang baru saja ia pojokkan dan lumat bibirnya, Ahn Hyungseob.

Kepalanya masih saja dipenuhi dengan rekaman kejadian yang baru saja ia lakukan pada teman seangkatannya itu, mulai dari kemunculannya yang sengaja di hadapan Hyungseob, fans fanatiknya, sampai ketika ia mengecup bagian–bagian wajah pemuda Ahn itu dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan _shock_ nya. Kalau diingat lagi, Woojin masih bisa merasakan rasa manis dari mulut Hyungseob kala ia melumat bibir mereka itu. Rasanya.. yah, manis. Manis yang berbeda.

Manis yang– selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

Woojin mengacak surainya. Ah sial, sampai kapan ia harus bersembunyi dan menunggu seperti ini? Ada saatnya ia rindu dengan tunangannya itu. Tunangan? Yap, tunangannya, Hyungseob yang baru saja ia lumat bibirnya di perpustakaan tadi. Oh astaga, mana mau Woojin melumat bibir sembarangan orang, catat itu.

Ada saatnya dimana ia ingin memeluk tubuh Hyungseob. Mendekap tubuh kurus itu kuat dan takkan melepaskannya. Ada saatnya dimana ia ingin mengecup pemuda itu, memberikan rasa aman padanya. Ada saatnya dimana ia membutuhkan Hyungseob disisinya. Ada saatnya dimana.. ia benar–benar kehilangan harapan akan Hyungseob.

Andai saja ia tidak pergi ke Amerika untuk mengunjungi Lee Daehwi, sepupunya, saat itu. Pasti ia bisa menyelamatkan Hyungseob dari kecelakaan yang menghapus sebagian ingatan Hyungseob. Tak apa jika ia berganti posisi dengan nyonya Ahn yang mengalami patah tulang karena menyelamatkan Hyungseob, asalkan Hyungseob selamat, ia tak masalah. Tapi ia tak berdaya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun saat ia mengunjungi Hyungseob yang masih terbaring koma, atau saat Hyungseob sudah sadar dan kehilangan ingatannya. Woojin sadar, ia tak bisa memundurkan waktu.

Woojin ingin egois. Sekali saja, sekali saja ada kesempatan baginya untuk memutar ulang waktu. Sekali saja ia tak ingin mengalah dengan takdir yang terlukis untuknya maupun Hyungseob. Ia tentu takkan merasa _kehilangan_ akan sosok Hyungseob selama sepuluh tahun ini. Padahal nyatanya, mereka sering sekali bertemu, entah itu Woojin yang memunculkan dirinya atau ia yang mengawasi Hyungseob dari jauh.

"Hah, taruhan bodoh," pemuda Park itu mendongak, menatap langit dari koridor sekolah. "Bahkan sebelum taruhan ini dimulai, aku sudah memenangkannya terlebih dahulu, dan kalah terlebih dahulu."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Daniel tak bisa menyembunyikan sudut bibirnya yang bergerak naik. Beberapa kali Yoon _ssaem_ memergoki muridnya itu menyeringai atau melirik dinding di sebelahnya dengan tatapan– aneh. Dan Daniel sadar itu.

Apa ia peduli?

Tidak.

Masa bodoh, toh guru –pelawak– itu takkan menegurnya.

Tidak ada yang berani menegur Kang Daniel selama ini, yah selain anggota keluarganya dan.. Ong Sungwoo.

Ia jadi ingat saat dimana ia duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda Ong itu beberapa bulan lalu. Awalnya, Daniel tengah menikmati tidur siangnya saat Ryu _ssaem_ tengah menjelaskan apa itu notasi balok dan bla bla bla sebagainya. Daniel tak peduli apakah gurunya itu sadar ia tengah menjemput mimpi di tengah pelajaran. Selama ia bisa tidur nyenyak, maka ia takkan berulah. Baru sekitar tiga puluh menit Daniel memejamkan mata, nyaris saja petualangannya di dunia mimpinya dimulai, mendadak guncangan pelan menyergap tubuhnya. Daniel bangun, wajahnya tertekuk kesal, siap 'menyalak' pada pelaku yang baru saja membangunkannya.

Dan yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda berwajah mungil –sangat, tengah meletakkan tangannya di bahu Daniel dan menatap Daniel dalam. Daniel terpana, detik itu juga. Pemuda bersurai hitam yang ia ketahui bernama Ong Sungwoo itu berucap pelan namun penuh penekanan padanya, mengingatkan pada Daniel bahwa ia tak boleh tertidur selama pelajaran.

Daniel menarik sudut bibirnya. Bahkan ketika ia melihat Kim Jonghyun melirik mereka –atau Sungwoo– dengan tatapan tak percaya saat itu, Daniel tak bisa menahan bentangan senyuman di bibirnya.

Daniel mengerjap, menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya yang berlarut–larut. Iris matanya melirik pada Sungwoo yang nampak asyik menuliskan entah apa itu di bukunya. Memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda Ong itu sesekali menatap papan tulis dengan raut manisnya.

"Sial, aku akan kalah."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Euiwoong melirik berulang pada sosok yang kini tengah duduk di barisan depannya. Memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda bernama Joo Haknyeon itu fokus dengan papan tulis dan materi yang tengah dijelaskan di depan. Sesekali ia akan menunduk dan mencatat poin penting di.. buku tulisnya Euiwoong rasa.

"Taruhan menyebalkan," bibirnya bergerak maju beberapa senti, dahinya kini mengerut tak nyaman.

Serius, Euiwoong tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Daniel _hyung_ nya hingga beruang pink itu mengusulkan ide dengan tema khas novel picisan ini. Kenapa harus dengan Haknyeon? Pemuda itu terlalu 'serius' bagi Euiwoong. Lebih baik ia mengencani Donghyun _hyung_ saja –meski akhirnya mungkin ia akan disemprot habis–habisan oleh Youngmin, kekasih Donghyun _hyung_ nya.

Tak masalah, selama bukan Haknyeon.

Dan sialnya, takdir justru mengatakan hal lain.

Euiwoong mulai menerka, apa ia sedang di permainkan dengan takdirnya sendiri. Atau mungkin akan ada plot _twist_ dimana berakhir dengan status baru sebagai kekasih Haknyeon? Ew, tidak mau. Sudah ia katakan, lebih baik dengan Donghyun, atau dengan Jinyoung pun tak masalah –itupun selama Jinyoung mau.

Euiwoong mencoret buku tulisnya sembarang, menggambar pola abstrak disana sementara pikirannya sibuk melayang kesana kemari, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mendekati Haknyeon. Iya Euiwoong paham, ia sudah menjadi teman sekelas yang buruk karena tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan Joo Haknyeon, si murid populer yang terlalu 'sempurna' di mata Euiwoong, kecuali saat mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

Yap, itu saja.

"Aku harus bagaimana ini, sial," telapak Euiwoong bergerak mengacak surainya sendiri. Serius, ini adalah permainan terbodoh yang pernah ia ikuti selama hidupnya hingga detik ini. Kalau bukan karena Daniel menatapnya dalam dan tersenyum lebar, memberikan kode bahwa ia harus menurut atau 'mati', jelas Euiwoong takkan mengikuti taruhan ini.

Dan bagaimana jika Euiwoong gagal?

Di taruhan bodoh ini, yang menjadi penjamin adalah identitas mereka. Yang berarti, identitasnya sebagai berandal sekolah akan terkuak. Omong–omong, apa orang tua Euiwoong akan di undang ke sekolah nantinya?

Aduh, apa saja asal orang tuanya tidak di undang ke sekolah.

Kalau orang tuanya mengetahui ia menjadil berandalan –lagi– di sekolah, uang jajannya benar–benar akan di potong habis. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika ia tak memiliki uang sama sekali? Tidur di kelas? Tidak, terima kasih. Euiwoong masih sayang dengan perutnya.

"Ah terserah! Aku tak tau!" pekik Euiwoong, melupakan fakta bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam kelas, di tengah pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Sontak seluruh pasang mata memandangi dirinya, termasuk 'target'nya, Haknyeon.

"Euiwoong–ssi? Apa kau kesulitan? Di bagian mana?"

Ah, sial.

Untung Kim _ssaem_ yang tengah mengajar.

Euiwoong meringis bersalah di kursinya. "Maaf _ssaem_ , lanjutkan saja tidak apa."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jinyoung dalam _mood_ terparahnya. Setelah memojokkan Jihoon, 'pasangannya', di dalam toilet dan mengancamnya dengan nada seketus mungkin, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan kakak kelasnya itu dan berdiam di _rooftop_ seorang diri. Menenangkan diri.

Dari sekian ratus manusia di sekolahnya, kenapa harus Jihoon?

Jinyoung benci gelar 'tuan muda' yang tersandang di bahunya.

Merepotkan saja.

Jinyoung membanting topi hitam kesayangannya kesal, entah karena apa. Ia hanya marah, itu saja. Jangan tanyakan alasannya, ia sendiri benar–benar tak mengerti. Sepertinya _mood swing_ bisa mendera siapa saja eh?

"Taruhan brengsek."

Hening.

"Ah sial, aku harus bagaimana. Sial sial sial."

Hening.

"ARGH! Sudahlah, aku tak peduli!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

" _Hyung hyung_ , kalian semua harus dengar! Tadi aku berhasil membuat Haknyeon _hyung_ khawatir. Yah agak berantakan sebenarnya, karena aku sedang mencari angin tadi. Dan _voila_ , ia menemukanku saat sedang dipukuli. Bukankah ini bagus? Aku sudah ada kemajuan!"

Daniel mendengus keras.

"Ayolah, aku sudah berhasil membuat wajah Sungwoo memerah karena aku menggodanya tadi."

Tawa kecil lolos dari celah bibir Woojin setelah Daniel menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku sudah mencium Hyungseob di perpustakaan. Kalian jelas kalah."

"Brengsek."

"Cih, Woojin _hyung_ bermain terlalu cepat."

"Aku sudah santai saja, tau? Tapi– yak, Jinyoung, bagaimana denganmu?"

Seluruh pasang mata langsung berpindah untuk fokus pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang bersandar di sofa dengan ponsel yang sesekali bergerak miring ke kanan maupun kiri. Eh, tuan muda Bae tengah bermain game rupanya.

Jinyoung mendecih menanggapi pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya. "Jangan tanya. Aku takkan menang."

"Oh, apa kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan Jihoon? Secepat ini?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, ah sial! Bisa tidak kalian berhenti menyeringai seperti itu? Maksudku disini adalah, takkan ada perkembangan. Aku kalah."

"Oh, kukira kau–"

"Jangan harap, Daniel _hyung_. Itu takkan terjadi denganku."

"Ayolah, Jihoon cukup manis–"

"Park Woojin _hyung_! Jangan memperparah!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **BRUSHH**

"A–apa?"

"Ew Niel _hyung_ , jangan menyemburkan _cola_ ke arahku!"

"Iya benar," Woojin menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman pada sandaran sofa. Maniknya menatap jenaka pada seluruh wajah terkejut disana –kecuali Euiwoong tentunya, pemuda itu sudah mendengarnya lebih dahulu dari Woojin sendiri.

"Tapi– bagaimana bisa? Kau– dan Hyungseob?"

"Iya kami sudah bertunangan. Dia pernah kecelakaan, hilang ingatan, dan yah.. dia melupakanku sebagai tunangannya."

"Wow wow bung, ini.. gila."

Woojin tertawa cukup keras mendengar nada penuh keterkejutan dari Daniel dan juga melihat wajah tak percaya Jinyoung di depannya. "Sudahlah, aku mengundurkan diri dari taruhan bodoh ini. Kurasa, Hyungseob akan mengingat semuanya sebentar lagi."

"Tapi, _hyung_ akan kalah."

Sebuah senyuman terbit di bibir Woojin. "Aku menang. Aku menang jika aku bisa menarik kembali ingatan Hyungseob tentang hubunganku dengannya."

"Sial," Daniel mengacak surainya pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku juga mengundurkan diri. Ini sudah tak benar lagi."

"EH?! Tapi kau yang mengusulkan ini, Niel _hyung_!"

Daniel mendecih pelan. "Mana aku tau.. aku akhirnya akan jatuh cinta dengannya," dengan suara melemah di ujung kalimatnya, Daniel mendongak dan tersenyum lembut.

Euiwoong mengerang cukup lama mendengarnya.

"Ah, aku sudah nyaris menang. Ya sudah, aku mengundurkan diri saja," Euiwoong berguling di lantai, membenarkan posisinya yang semula terlentang di sana. Bibirnya sudah maju beberapa senti, jangan lupakan juga soal pipinya yang menggembung.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Haknyeon _hyung_ – sangat baik padaku, aku tidak tahan lagi."

"Oh, kukira karena kau jatuh cinta dengannya karena ia perhatian denganmu."

"Woojin _hyung_!"

Setelahnya, dua pemuda berbeda usia itu berguling di lantai, bergulat hanya karena persoalan sepele. Daniel menghela nafas memperhatikan tingkah adik kelasnya itu. Maniknya yang bergerak tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan Jinyoung yang sedang setengah menunduk di sofa, tak jauh dari tubuh Daniel. Ah benar, ada Jinyoung, ia lupa.

"Jadi, kau menang tuan muda Bae."

Jinyoung menoleh, menatap Daniel. Sebuah seringai terbentang perlahan di wajahnya. Sudah berhasil kah ia? Dengan perkembangan selambat ini? Jadi, ia sang pemenang? Jinyoung nyaris meloloskan sebuah dengusan karena pernyataan –konyol– Daniel.

"Ya, aku rasa aku pemenangnya, eh?"

.

Ayolah Bae Jinyoung, kau bukan manusia yang pandai berbohong.

Terima kasih pada Daniel yang tak menyadari getaran yang terselip di tiap kalimatnya.

.

 _"Dan aku juga menjadi yang kalah... karena kurasa aku mulai peduli dengannya."_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **a/n:** **SELESAI!**  
Terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang selalu menunggu saya update:""  
Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah memberi dukungan dan lopek lopek untuk FF ini.  
Sedih kita harus berpisah disini:"  
Dd sendiri belum ikhlas mengakhiri FF ini, tapi apa daya:"  
 **Jangan khawatir, saya udah siapin ide ide untuk FF baru yang bertema sekolah juga.  
Dan ada tambahan pairing lain juga nantinya.  
**Semoga aja bisa ketulis FFnya ehe;) **  
** **Harap sabar menunggu yaa!** _(spoiler as always)_

 _._

Maaf kalau ada beberapa hal yang bikin reader tida nyaman selama saya nulis FF ini:"  
Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih dukungannya.  
JY ga nyangka banyak yang mendukung FF ini:")  
Apalagi dari segi bahasa yang pakai bahasa baku, JY kira bakal pada bosen huhu:"

.

 _ **Well, see you guys!  
**_ ** _Please wait a moment for the next coming fanfiction!_**

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	19. Chapter I

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student: Season 2**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! GuanHo! SamHwi! JaeWoon!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Guanlin, L! Seonho, Y! Samuel, K! Daehwi, L! Jaehwan, K! Sewoon, J!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter One**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Akan ada banyak perubahan, harap maklum]_**

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _SEASON 2  
Stat: STARTED_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Musim gugur tahun ini terasa sangat berbeda –selain karena angin musim dingin yang sangat sejuk sudah berhembus sejak pagi–, terutama di Hanlim. Sejak pagi, semuanya terasa sangat berbeda. Mungkin karena seorang pemuda dengan surai _honey brown_ tengah berjalan di koridor sepagi ini. Setiap murid yang melihatnya di koridor jelas tak tahan untuk tak berbisik membicarakan pemuda itu.

Pemuda bersurai _honey brown_ itu mendecak pelan. Apa salah dirinya berngkat sepagi ini? Memangnya tidak boleh, seorang Kang Daniel, murid kelas 3 yang kini menjabat menjadi seorang wakil ketua Dewan Murid sejak Park Jihoon mengundurkan diri menjadi ketua, untuk berangkat sepagi ini? _Well_ , jam 7 adalah rekor terpaginya untuk berangkat sekolah tau? Dan itu adalah hari ini.

Daniel melirik ke bawah, mengecek pakaiannya. Tidak ada yang salah. Ia rapi dan lengkap. Dari ujung hingga ujung, ia sudah sempurna. Itu berarti, bukan soal penampilannya yang dinilai. Daniel mulai menajamkan pendengarannya, mencuri dengar salah satu bisikan dari dua murid yang ada di sisi kirinya.

"Kini dia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua Dewan Murid. Dia pasti sangat berkuasa sekarang."

"Em, benar. Aku jadi semakin muak."

"Dia mengerikan. Dia dan seluruh temannya."

"Dia masuk sebagai wakil ketua pasti karena 'bermain kotor'."

Okay, sudah cukup Daniel mendengar. Ia tidak bodoh. Ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seringai Daniel muncul di wajahnya. Perlahan namun pasti, langkahnya berhenti. Ingin sekali Daniel berbalik dan menatap dua murid di sisi kirinya tajam, atau bahkan kalau bisa memberikan satu ancaman pada keduanya dengan sebuah pukulan melayang pada pipi salah satu atau bahkan keduanya. Tapi, mengingat ia sudah memiliki jabatan di sekolah, ia terang tak bisa melakukannya.

Daniel menoleh, menatap dua murid yang kini mematung dari ekor matanya. Seringainya semakin lebar, seringai yang jelas diberikan sebagai sebuah peringatan pada keduanya.

"Kalian tak masuk ke dalam kelas? Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi."

Detik berikutnya, keduanya langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan tempat semula mereka berdiri. Meninggalkan Daniel yang mendengus, merasa konyol dengan tingkah dua murid yang ternyata adalah adik kelasnya itu.

"Nasib baik aku bisa bersabar."

"Daniel _hyung_?"

Daniel menoleh mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Pandangannya segera terfokus pada seorang pemuda dengan surai merahnya tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Daniel tertawa ringan.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Rambutmu bagus, kau tampak lebih tampan eh?"

"Itu pujian atau hinaan?"

Sekali lagi, Daniel tertawa. "Itu pujian, sungguh. Astaga Woojin, apa aku terlahir untuk menghina terus sampai kau tak bisa membedakan pujian dan hinaanku?"

Woojin, si pemuda bersurai merah, memutar bola matanya. "Ya ya, terserah wakil ketua Dewan Murid."

"Jangan sebut gelar itu, _please_. Aku baru saja di gosipkan karena gelar bangsawan itu."

Woojin menoleh pada Daniel. Kedua alisnya tertaut, menunjukkan ke–tidak pahamannya mengenai ucapan Daniel. "Di gosipkan? Oleh?"

"Angkatanmu kurasa, dua orang."

"Yang mana?"

Daniel menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sudahlah Park, kita sudah tidak menghajar orang lagi."

"Menghajar, tidak. Memberikan ancaman atau peringatan, ya. Kau tau mereka bisa bertindak lebih dari sekedar membicarakan kita bukan?" koreksi Woojin di akhir kalimat Daniel. Keduanya kembali melangkah sembari tertawa sarkas. Tentu saja keduanya berjalan ke arah yang sama, mengingat kelas 2 dan kelas 3 ada di lantai 2.

Daniel melirik Woojin sekilas. "Kenapa berangkat lebih pagi? Biasanya kau berangkat mendekati bel masuk pukul 07.15."

"Aku mengantarkan sepupuku. Mulai hari ini dia bersekolah disini."

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Perlukah aku merekam ini dan memberikannya pada Seongwoo _hyung_?"

"Sialan."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah bagaimana ini...," nampak seorang pemuda dengan tas gitar yang tergendong di punggungnya, menggantikan tas ransel berisi buku pelajaran yang seharusnya bertengger disana. Kini, tas ranselnya justru ada di tangannya. Sudah jelas ia lebih mementingkan gitarnya daripada buku pelajarannya.

Langkahnya mengendap menyusuri koridor dalam diam. Bel sudah berbunyi lima menit lalu. Beruntung ia bisa masuk, meski harus menyelinap dengan susah payah dan nyaris saja ketahuan petugas Komite Kedisiplinan yang sedang berpatroli di area samping sekolah. Padahal ia sempat mengira tas gitarnya akan kelihatan menyembul di balik semak.

Nyatanya, ia berhasil lolos.

Tinggal berbelok di ujung koridor, dan disitulah kelasnya. Beruntung tangga menuju kelasnya lengang. Biasanya, ada guru yang berjaga disana. Mungkin ini memang hari keberuntungannya. Setelah melongok dan memastikan semuanya aman, ia mulai mengendap kembali.

Sedikit lagi, _please_.

"Jung Sewoon, murid kelas 2–3."

Sudah ia duga.

Sewoon menoleh kikuk, menemukan seorang pemuda lain dengan surai hitam dan tangan bersedekap di depan dadanya. Irisnya menatap Sewoon tajam, memperhatikan pemuda itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Jam 07.20."

Manik Sewoon bergerak gelisah, mencari apa saja yang bisa ia tatap selain kakak kelas dihadapannya. Ia tak berani menatap balik manik hitam tajam yang menatapnya terus menerus.

"Maaf, _sunbaenim_."

"Istirahat nanti, datang ke ruang Dewan Murid."

"B–baik."

Sewoon baru bisa bernafas lega setelah pemuda bersurai hitam dihadapannya pergi melewatinya, dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya sendiri. Kini Sewoon mengerti kenapa segalanya terasa mudah pagi ini. Siapa sangka ia akan bertemu dengan ketua Dewan Murid secara langsung eh?

"Ah, tamat sudah kau Jung Sewoon," bisik pemuda Jung itu pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengacak surainya pelan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Sejujurnya, aku masih belum mengerti."

"Soal?" jawab pemuda lain yang menjadi lawan bicara sebuah objek –manusia– yang terbaring di pahanya. Jemarinya bergerak halus merapikan surai hitam yang berantakan terhembus angin di _rooftop_. Pemuda lain yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya mendongak, menatap manik coklat di atasnya. Tampaknya kedua insan itu tak mendengar bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit lalu.

"Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri sebagai ketua Dewan Murid? Ini.. sudah dua bulan sejak kau mengundurkan diri."

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh pelan. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Kepalaku sakit–"

"Apa ada hubungannya denganku?"

Tulang menyembul di balik kulit leher sang lawan bicara bergerak naik turun pelan. Tak perlu dijelaskan, sang surai hitam pun tau, bahwa jawabannya adalah iya. Tubuh dalam pangkuan itu bergerak kesamping, menyingkir dari posisi nyamannya.

"Kau tak perlu berbuat sejauh itu."

"Bae Jinyoung."

"Hm?" sang surai hitam, Jinyoung, menjawab tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Hanya gumaman yang ia keluarkan, tapi itu cukup untuk menjawab panggilan pemuda di sebelahnya 'kan?

"Aku memang ingin keluar."

"Tidak, kau keluar untuk menjaga diri kita. Kau keluar untuk kita berdua, Park Jihoon."

"Tapi aku memang muak–," ucapan Jihoon terputus. Kalimatnya tenggelam dalam pekikan tertahannya kala Jinyoung tanpa peringatan apapun menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir Jihoon. Bibir Jinyoung bergerak, memberikan lumatan pelan pada Jihoon. Sementara itu, tangannya sudah berpindah pada tengkuk yang lebih tua, menekan pelan disana untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

" _N–nnh_!" Jihoon mengepalkan tangannya, memberikan pukulan ringan di pundak Jinyoung. Jinyoung tak mungkin lupa kalau Jihoon juga butuh bernafas, bukan? Perlahan Jinyoung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jihoon sejauh beberapa senti. Maniknya mengurung iris Jihoon untuk terus menatapnya. Sebuah senyum –sangat– tipis tertoreh di wajah Jinyoung.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Segalanya," Jinyoung mengecup pipi Jihoon yang semakin memerah. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa satu patah kalimatnya itu berhasil membuat yang lebih tua sesak nafas.

Jihoon menunduk dalam. "Tak masalah."

"Tapi kau juga perlu menjadi egois, Jihoon. Ada saatnya kau tak mengalah untukku. Ada saatnya kau harus menunjukkan sisimu yang lain. Tak selamanya mengalah itu baik untukmu, maupun untukku. Kau harus egois dan serakah, sekali saja."

Jihoon mendongak, menatap manik Jinyoung yang memberikan pancaran lembut padanya.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku? Tidak," Jinyoung tertawa ringan disela jawabannya. "Aku... hanya mengingatkanmu, bahwa suau hari kau perlu menjadi Jihoon yang memiliki untuk ada, bukan memiliki untuk mengalah."

Dahi Jihoon mengernyit dalam mendengar penuturan sang kekasih.

"Kau habis memakan novel picisan ya?"

"Woojin _hyung_ bilang, menjadi posesif itu baik."

"Okay, kau memang habis memakan novel picisan. Muntahkan sekarang. Atau.. perlu kubantu, Bae Jinyoung–ssi?"

"Kau tau bukan kalau aku itu alergi dengan yang namanya buku?"

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya tak percaya. Senyuman miring dan sarkastik memenuhi bibirnya. Sebuah dengusan meluncur keluar. "Alergi apanya. Kau sendiri mengoleksi majalah–majalah _laknat_ bertumpuk di kamarmu."

"Hey, itu memang untuk pelajaran– Aduh, jangan memukuliku!"

 _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **–** **TBC** **–**_

* * *

 **a/n:** CIEEE udah update nich hehehehehe.  
Ternyata kapelnya dateng dateng langsung bejibun ya.  
Haduh maapkan, gatau mau nulis yang mana karena suka semuanya.  
 _ **Tapi disini, beberapa cuma jadi selingan kok  
**_ JY mau fokus sama para kapel baru.  
 _ **Dan pastinya fokus sama uri JinHoon**_.  
Untuk yang haus **OngNiel** dan **Jinseob** harap bersabar ya, mengingat kemunculan mereka **akan mulai dikurangi** di season 2. Bagi bagi atuh sama kapel lain.  
 ** _Mereka bakal tetep muncul kok, tenang aja!_** (karena faktanya dd suka dua kapel ini;_;)

.

Terima kasih yang udah ngasih review dan dukungan ke JY!  
Semoga semua kapel bisa ke notis ya disini wkwk.  
Dan untuk konflik, gausah takut semua.  
 ** _Konfliknya greget kok, banget malah.  
_** Dannnnn, _**konflik bahkan udah muncul sejak next chapt setelah ini**_ (ciee spoiler).  
Harap sabar menanti juseyooo!

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	20. Chapter II

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student: Season 2**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! GuanHo! SamHwi! JaeWoon!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Guanlin, L! Seonho, Y! Samuel, K! Daehwi, L! Jaehwan, K! Sewoon, J!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Two**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Akan ada banyak perubahan, harap maklum]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Please take a note:_** _This is just a fanfiction. Jangan benci dd, atau benci karakter di dalamnya, karena ini adalah murni khayalan dd. **]**_

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Jinyoung menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada mejanya. Tak lagi pemuda itu berminat untuk mendengar ucapan guru yang tengah berdiri di depan. Padahal faktanya, guru itu baru saja masuk dan belum mengucapkan apapun selain selamat pagi pada murid kelas 1–2.

Jinyoung mendecak sebal saat merasakan kepalanya _ditusuk_ ujung pulpen berulang. Dengan malas, Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang pelaku yang justru tersenyum polos padanya. Di depannya, telah duduk seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam seperti Jinyoung.

"Seonho–ya, kau mau mati?" bisik Jinyoung penuh penekanan di tiap kalimatnya.

Dasar Seonho, sang pelaku sekaligus kawan sekelasnya, mau di berikan ancaman seperti apapun, _anak ayam_ itu takkan mengerti. Sejenis sebelas dua belas dengan pacar _hyung_ gingsulnya –Park Woojin–, Ahn Hyungseob.

Apa namanya? Em, polos polos bodoh?

Ya, intinya seperti itu.

" _Ssaem_ sudah datang," sahut yang lebih muda.

"Aku juga sudah liat, bodoh."

Seonho memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Kau itu, sudah mengatai orang sejak pagi.. kelas kita ada murid baru, tau? Lihat, disana."

Manik Jinyoung bergerak mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Seonho. Disana, ia menemukan seorang pemuda dengan surai coklat manis tengah berdiri di sebelah Shin _ssaem_. Bajunya nampak kebesaran di tubuhnya yang Jinyoung rasa hanya terbentuk dari kulit dan tulang itu. Fokus Jinyoung berpindah pada wajah pemuda kurus itu.

 _Manis_.

Jinyoung mulai menegakkan punggungnya tanpa sadar, mengabaikan Seonho yang memandangnya tak mengerti. Dirinya seakan terperangkap dalam paras pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Dan ketika pemuda itu menatapnya setelah merasa diperhatikan sejak tadi, sebuah senyuman manis terlukis di bibirnya, senyuman yang langsung mengacaukan kerja jantung Jinyoung yang semula baik–baik saja.

Apa–apaan ini.

Tanpa sadar, Jinyoung mencengkram ujung seragamnya kuat. Melihat pemuda itu mulai menunduk pada semuanya dan mengucapkan perkenalan, fokus Jinyoung sudah luruh sepenuhnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Daehwi imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Daehwi, salam kenal semua."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Keadaan di kelas Jihoon gaduh. Bisikan memenuhi ruangan pembelajaran itu. Jihoon sendiri sibuk melongok, menatap objek dengan surai hitam menjulang berdiri di depan kelas, di sebelah Jung _ssaem_. Salahkan tempat duduknya yang ada di deret nomor dua dari belakang, sehingga ia harus setengah berdiri kalau ingin melihat ke depan.

"Lai Guanlin imnida. Panggil Guanlin saja."

Kelas semakin riuh dengan bisikan di tiap sisi. Jihoon sendiri bisa mendengar murid lain di sekitarnya yang terus saja mengucapkan 'pemuda tampan sedingin es' atau bahkan 'pangeran sekolah yang sesungguhnya.'

Jihoon mendengus. "Pangeran sekolah apanya."

Jihoon kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi setelah puas melihat pemuda dengan surai sehitam jelaga –persis seperti milik Jinyoung– dan kantung mata hitam yang menggantung di bawah maniknya. Apa pemuda itu tak pernah tidur? Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia memiliki kantung mata sehitam itu. Omong–omong, kenapa wajahnya terasa tak asing? Jihoon yakin pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya di Hanlim. Siapa? Siapa yang wajahnya mirip dengan Guan –lin di Hanlim?

Lamunan Jihoon terpecah kala gendang telinganya mendengar suara Jung _ssaem_ mengudara.

"Guanlin–ssi, anda bisa duduk di pojok sana. Iya, disana di belakang Park Jihoon–ssi yang punya rambut coklat itu."

Jihoon bisa melihat pemuda itu menunduk dan menggumamkan terima kasih dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya –atau tepatnya ke meja kosong di belakangnya. Jihoon memutar tubuhnya setelah memastikan pemuda itu duduk di kursinya. Tangannya terulur di hadapan sang murid baru.

"Park Jihoon imnida, salam kenal."

Guanlin, sang pemuda, melirik tangan Jihoon sekilas. Tanpa berniat menjabat kembali tangan Jihoon, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursinya. "Lai Guanlin."

Jihoon berdecak tanpa sadar. "Seharusnya kau membalas jabat tangan orang yang mengajakmu berkenalan tau?"

Guanlin mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus?"

Detik itu juga, Jihoon memutuskan akan mulai memantau Guanlin dan juga mulai membenci pemuda sok dingin itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Woojin melirik sosok pemuda yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya di sisi kanan tubuh Woojin, seakan Woojin adalah kasur pribadi baginya. Pemuda itu tengah tertidur. Pelajaran olahraga baru selesai beberapa menit lalu, nampaknya, pemuda di sisi kanan Woojin itu kelelahan karena pelajaran non–akademik yang diikutinya. Woojin menarik sudut bibirnya kesamping, entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda Park itu hingga ia menarik sebuah seringai. Tangannya bergerak pelan, mengguncang tubuh di sebelahnya.

"Hyungseob–ah, bangun. Kau harus mengganti seragam dulu."

" _Enggh_ tidak mau," gumam pemuda di sebelahnya asal. Kelopaknya masih saja menutup rapat meski sudah menjawab seperti itu. Ingatkan Woojin untuk menahan rasa gemasnya pada pemuda bernama Hyungseob itu.

Ini masih di sekolah.

Woojin harus menahan dirinya –dan hormonnya– sebaik mungkin, atau Hyungseob akan berakhir di bawahnya dan mendes– okay cukup, hentikan Park –mesum– Woojin.

"Kau mau ku cium ya?"

"Aduh, _please_. Kalian itu bisa tidak sehari saja tidak mengelilingiku dengan _lovey dovey_ kalian itu?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Woojin memindahkan fokusnya pada pemuda lain di depan meja Woojin dan Hyungseob. Tubuh di depannya bergerak, bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya. Kepala mungilnya menoleh dan menatap manik Woojin tajam.

"Ya ya, memang apa masalahnya huh? Kau itu kalau ingin seperti ini, bilang saja. Dasar kesepian."

Pemuda di depannya mendelik. "Yak! Pacarku itu gitarku tau!"

"Cih, pacaran dengan gitar katanya. Kelainan."

"Ya ya, mengacalah Park Woojin–ssi."

Woojin mendecih pelan. "Setidaknya, Hyungseob itu hidup dan manusia. Bukan seperti gitarmu itu, Jung Sewoon–ssi."

"Yak!"

"Aduh, kalian itu kenapa huh? Aku ingin tidur tau," pemuda di sisi kanan Woojin bergerak, terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar perdebatan di dekatnya. Kelopaknya mengerjap sejenak, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam maniknya.

"Hyungseob _ie_ , apa _namja_ bisa PMS juga?"

"Hah?"

"Park Woojin!" Sewoon menggerakkan tangannya, telapaknya segera meraih buku cetak di meja Woojin dan bersiap melemparkannya pada pemuda bersurai merah itu. Yang menjadi target berpindah, bersembunyi di balik punggung sempit Hyungseob.

Hyungseob menatap Sewoon polos. " _Hyung_ ada masalah?"

"Aku harus menemui ketua Dewan Murid nanti. Aku terlambat dan dia melihatku, jadi yah.. begitulah. Ah, aku benar–benar tidak beruntung hari ini," Sewoon meletakkan buku cetak Woojin pasrah. Tatapannya berubah sayu. Hanya beberapa detik, namun Hyungseob bisa menangkapnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, hanya tinggal mendapat point minus saja 'kan. Atau karena... ia _mantan kekasihmu_ saat SMP dulu?"

Sewoon mendelik pada Hyungseob. "Sudah kubilang, jangan ungkit itu 'kan."

"Oh, berarti nanti kalian bisa berkencan di ruang Dewan Murid," Woojin menyeringai senang. Seringai yang sebenarnya berada di atas penderitaan orang lain. Sewoon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya menanggapi ucapan penuh sarkas dari Woojin.

"Terserah, Park."

"Hey hey, ada dua Park disini."

"Kalian itu baru bertunangan, belum menikah! Astaga ya Tuhan, apa salahku bisa berada di antara dua manusia menyebalkan ini," erang Sewoon frustasi. Pemuda berpipi tembam itu memutar tubuhnya, kembali menghadap mejanya sendiri dan meletakkan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Mengabaikan Hyungseob yang pipinya sudah memerah atau Woojin yang sibuk terkekeh tak jelas.

Yang jelas, Sewoon tak mau menemui ketua Dewan Murid.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau namanya nanti dipanggil lewat pengeras suara? Mau ditaruh dimana muka Sewoon nanti? Di toilet sekolah? Di meja ketua Dewan Murid –eh.

Sewoon menepuk pipinya, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari khalayan bodohnya. Agak menyebalkan untuk mengakuinya, tapi memang benar, Sewoon belum sepenuhnya _melepaskan_ sosok tegas dan menyebalkan itu dari pikirannya dan hatinya. Hey, itu tidak salah bukan. Lagi pula, tidak mudah melupakan segala kenangan yang kau bangun selama tiga tahun bersama.

"Ah menyebalkan," bisik Sewoon serendah mungkin.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jinyoung melirik layar ponselnya, menatap sebuah pesan yang baru saja ia terima dari kontak atas nama 'Jihoon _ie_ '. Aduh, jangan tanya kenapa bisa ada penulisan menggelikan begitu di ponselnya. Sudah jelas itu adalah tindakan sang pemilik nama sendiri. Mana mungkin 'kan, seorang Bae Jinyoung melakukan hal seperti itu?

.

 _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Istirahat nanti kau ke kantin?_

– _Read, 08.40AM–_

.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak berniat menolongku ya? Ini berat!"

Jinyoung segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya begitu mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya. Jinyoung menoleh, menjatuhkan fokusnya pada sosok pemuda kurus dengan surai coklat yang nampak kepayahan membawa tumpukan buku cetak dari perpustakaan. Tanpa Jinyoung sadari, ia sudah berjalan lebih cepat dari pemuda itu beberapa langkah.

Jinyoung menghela nafas pelan. "Kau itu lemah sekali."

"Yak, kalau aku lebih berisi dari ini, aku takkan kesusahan tau?"

Kedua manik Jinyoung berputar malas. "Kau lebih baik kurus daripada berpipi tembam, Daehwi."

Daehwi, pemuda kurus itu, memajukan bibirnya kesal. Jinyoung baru bisa melihatnya setelah pemuda bermarga Lee itu berhenti di sebelahnya setelah berhasil menyusulnya. Jinyoung mendecak. Kedua tungkainya kembali bergerak, berjalan di sisi Daehwi yang masih _struggling_ dengan tumpukan buku dalam gendongannya.

"Kau tak berniat membantuku ya?"

Jinyoung menaikkan alisnya heran. "Kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

"Kau ketua piket hari ini, Bae!"

Kekehan Jinyoung lolos dari celah bibirnya begitu mendengar nada penuh protes Daehwi pada dirinya. "Aku tidak mau menolongmu, Lee."

"Yak!"

Sudut bibir Jinyoung tertarik semakin lebar, melihat raut kesal Daehwi di sela kepayahannya dalam menggendong buku.

Tunggu, apa Jinyoung –tengah tersenyum?

Jinyoung berdeham, mencairkan senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya barusan. Tungkainya kembali bergerak lebih cepat, meninggalkan Daehwi yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh nada kesal di belakang sana. Tidak, Jinyoung tak bisa menoleh sekarang. Kepala Jinyoung masih dipenuhi kalimat pertanyaan serupa secara berulang.

Kenapa ia tersenyum?

Kenapa.. senyumannya kini bukan hanya untuk Jihoon saja?

Kenapa.. ia seperti ini?

"Sialan," bisik sang pemuda bermarga Bae itu tanpa sadar.

 _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **–** **TBC** **–**_

* * *

 ** _[First, forgive me and this useless opinion. But, maybe you want to take a look? No butthurt please?]_**

 ** _._**

 _Produce 101 Season 2  
Stat: Finished_

 _._

 _Jum'at kemarin takkan sama lagi dengan Jum'at yang akan datang. Kita tentu akan merindukan disaat dimana kita rela tidur malam untuk melihat update yang ada dan rank trainee. Semua sudah berakhir. And Wanna-One will debuted soon._

 _Disini saya mau meluruskan beberapa hal. Karena apa yang anda maupun saya sampaikan bisa memiliki pemahaman yang berbeda, mengingat manusia tidak mungkin memiliki satu pemikiran yang sama dalam beberapa hal._

 _Saya cukup terkejut dengan Wanna-One. Ya, banyak dari kita mengekspektasikan beberapa member yang debut, namun ternyata apa yang kita pikirkan tidak sesuai. Saya sedih. Ya, kita semua sedih. But guys, bagaimana kabar Jisung stan atau Guanlin stan atau Jinyoung stan atau Sungwoon stan yang saya perhatikan sejak kemarin idolnya di minta di 'tukar' dengan trainee lain. Can you guys imagine it? Saya bukan salah satu stan dari idol yang saya sebutkan namanya. Cinta saya sudah tercurahkan untuk uri center papa bear, Daniel. Tapi kenapa saya juga merasakan sakit hati ketika membaca komentar netizen lain yang meminta member Wanna-One diganti? I'm cryin'. I'm so done with this. Honestly, I think Top35 sudah sangat deserved untuk debut._

 _Sejak kemarin, saya memperhatikan, banyak pula yang mengatakan mereka tidak akan menjadi fans Wanna-One. Okay, it's up to you. No one asking you. Sorry, but I'm really disappointed with this guys. Jujur, yang saya tangkap dari beberapa orang adalah, mereka mengatakan Wanna-One is nothing without XX or XY or others. Ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa yang debut... payah. Ini seperti menampar saya dan menyatakan bahwa bias saya bukanlah apa-apa tanpa XX atau XY atau lainnya. Atau seolah bias saya adalah makanan hambar yang kehilangan bumbunya. Saya kecewa. Saya sakit hati dengan komentar itu. Why? Why you said something like that?_

 _Bagi saya sendiri, ada banyak sisi positif yang bisa diambil. Kita ambil contoh, Jonghyun. Bagaimana kalau dia ikut debut? Then how 'bout Minki and Dongho? And Aaron too? Itu tentu akan menyakiti hati mereka. Minhyun cryin' a lot yesterday. Dan Samuel, dia akan debut solo bukan? Dari yang saya baca, ia sudah rekaman untuk album debutnya. Congrats! Itu berarti, setiap trainee sudah memiliki jalan kesuksesan mereka sendiri, right?_

 _Please, at least cobalah untuk berpikir ulang apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan. Mungkin kalian melampiaskan rasa kecewa kalian dengan berkomentar macam-macam. Tapi, apakah komentar tersebut cukup pantas dan bisa diterima siapa saja? Apakah komentar itu akan menyakiti pihak yang lain atau tidak? Saya disini sekali lagi hanya ingin meluruskan, bahwa apa yang disampaikan bisa memiliki pemahaman berbeda di individu yang lain._

 _Mari kita saling mendukung dan tidak menjatuhkan! Banyak fans lain diluar sana yang bersujud syukur biasnya bisa debut di Wanna-One._

 ** _Tolong catat. Di akhir confess ini, saya ingin mengatakan bahwa saya tidak bermaksud menyudutkan pihak tertentu atau sebagainya. Kita mengalami rasa sedih atas hal yang sama, saya yakin itu._**

 ** _._**

 _XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]_


	21. Chapter III

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student: Season 2**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! GuanHo! SamHwi! JaeWoon!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Guanlin, L! Seonho, Y! Samuel, K! Daehwi, L! Jaehwan, K! Sewoon, J!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Three**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Akan ada banyak perubahan, harap maklum]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Please take a note:_** _This is just a fanfiction. Jangan benci dd, atau benci karakter di dalamnya, karena ini adalah murni khayalan dd. **]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TRIPLE UPDATE TONIGHT!**_

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Hey, kau baik–baik saja?"

"A –apa?" Jinyoung mengerjap. Rupanya, sejak tadi, telapak tangan Jihoon yang bergerak naik turun dihadapannya tak berhasil memecah fokus pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Jinyoung menoleh terpatah, memperhatikan Jihoon yang memasang raut cemas di wajahnya.

"Kau sakit?"

Jinyoung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku baik. Sungguh."

 _Aku.. kenapa?_

"Syukurlah. Kukira kau sakit. Seonho bilang padaku, kau melamun selama pelajaran tadi. Aku tau kau alergi buku, tapi jangan melamun saat _ssaem_ menerangkan materi, okay?" senyum tipis Jihoon terkembang. Senyuman yang justru menghantarkan sengatan aneh di tubuh yang lebih muda. Jinyoung memindahkan fokusnya pada _lemon tea_ di depannya.

"Baiklah."

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Bae?"

"Hah? Tidak. Apa maksudmu? Aku baik, sungguh Jihoon. Percayalah."

 _Tidak. Aku... tidak baik._

Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya pasrah mendengar jawaban Jinyoung. "Okay okay, aku percaya padamu. Kalau ada sesuatu, katakan padaku _arra_?"

"Tampaknya kita hanya menjadi asap disini," sebuah suara menginterupsi, menyadarkan keduanya bahwa mereka tengah duduk di meja kantin dengan beberapa siswa lain. Seongwoo, sang penyindir, memutar bola matanya jengah di tempat. Menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya menyingkirkan tangan Daniel dari pundaknya.

"Kau tidak menjadi asap bagiku, Seongwoo."

"Ya ya, terserah Daniel."

"Justru aku yang menjadi asap disini, huh," semua pasang mata berpindah, memperhatikan satu objek yang sama. Di ujung meja, pemuda bermarga Ahn tengah memajukan bibirnya dengan dahi mengernyit kesal.

Seongwoo yang pertama terkekeh. "Mana Woojin _ie_ gingsul kesayanganmu itu huh?"

Helaan nafas terdengar panjang dari celah bibir Hyungseob. "Sedang ada urusan katanya, entah apa. Semoga saja tidak sedang mencari angin."

Jihoon memutar tubuhnya, menghadapkan dirinya pada Hyungseob yang duduk di seberangnya. Tawa mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Urusan hm? Pfft, jangan–jangan tunanganmu sedang pergi dengan _uke_ manis lain. Yang memiliki senyum cerah dan lebih imut darimu mungkin?"

Senyum cerah?

Jinyoung melirik beberapa meja di seberangnya. Fokusnya bergulir pada pemuda yang kini tengah tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa diantara teman–teman sekelasnya yang lain. Jinyoung meringis samar. Jemarinya kembali mencengkram ujung seragamnya kuat. Beruntung tak ada yang menyadari dirinya saat itu.

"Sialan," bisik Jinyoung seringan udara untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Permisi," Sewoon melongok, mencari objek hidup yang ada di ruang Dewan Murid. Jangan salahkan Sewoon, salahkan kenapa tak ada yang menjawab ketukannya di pintu sejak tiga menit lalu. Waktu istirahatnya sudah terbuang percuma untuk mengetuk pintu. Dan dengan keberanian entah dari mana, ia membuka gagang pintu mengkilap ruang Dewan Murid dan melongok ke dalamnya.

Lagi, masih belum ada sahutan dari dalam.

Sewoon beranjak, mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan tak cukup besar itu. Maniknya berhenti pada sebuah gundukan di atas meja yang ia yakini adalah meja ketua Dewan Murid, melihat banyaknya kertas dan map menumpuk disana.

Sewoon melangkah ragu, mendekat pada gundukan –yang ternyata manusia– dan menguncang bahunya pelan. Menyadarkan sosok di depannya dari dunia mimpinya.

"Se–woon _ie_? Ponyo.. itu kau?"

Sewoon membatu.

Sewoon segera berdeham, menyadarkan dirinya dan sosok di hadapannya. Senyum canggung tertoreh di wajah Sewoon.

" _Sunbaenim_? Kau sudah bangun? Kau memanggilku kemari tadi pagi."

"Apa? Oh– maaf, aku lupa. Aku... ketiduran."

Kelopak Sewoon mengedip sejenak. "Ya.. kau pasti lelah _sunbaenim_."

Sosok dengan surai hitam bergelombang di depannya tertawa pelan. Sangat pelan hingga terdengar seperti terpaksa bagi Sewoon. Bahunya berguncang pelan seiring dengan tawanya yang mengalun. Sementara itu, jemarinya bergerak mengucek kelopak matanya sendiri.

"Ya, begitulah. Oh, aku merasa mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Apa aku berbicara sesuatu denganmu tadi?"

Kepala Sewoon menggeleng cepat. Meski ia yakin ia tampak konyol saat ini.

"Benarkah? Aku merasa mengatakan sesuatu.."

"Ah, tidak _sunbaenim_."

Sosok di depannya berdiri, menyamakan irisnya dengan milik Sewoon. Manik hitamnya menatap Sewoon dalam, seakan mengajak pemuda itu untuk _kembali_ padanya. Sewoon berdeham canggung. Segera ia mengalihkan fokusnya pada apa saja yang bisa ia tatap.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil _hyung_ saja."

"Tapi.. itu tidak sopan."

Bibir pemuda di depannya maju beberapa senti. "Kau memperlakukanku seperti orang asing saja, Sewoon–ah."

"Bukan, bukan maksudku begitu, Jaehwan _sunbaenim_ ," kedua telapak Sewoon berguncang di depan dadanya, memberikan sinyal 'tidak' pada sang lawan bicara, Kim Jaehwan. "Aku.. hanya menjaga sopan santun saja."

"Panggil _hyung_ saja."

"Tapi–"

"Jung Sewoon."

Sewoon menelan _saliva_ nya berat. Mendengar kembali suara berat dan tegas yang ia rindukan itu sukses membuat kerja jantungnya meningkat. Sewoon mendongak, menatap wajah Jaehwan di depannya.

"Baik.. _hyung_."

Jaehwan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nah, begitu!" tangan yang lebih tua bergerak mendekat pada surai coklat Sewoon, kemudian mengacaknya gemas.

Lagi, Sewoon berdeham canggung. "Eh, aku akan kena hukuman apa _sun_ – maksudku, _hyung_."

Jaehwan kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya. Meski begitu, maniknya masih menatap wajah Sewoon. Dahi yang lebih tua mengernyit, nampak berpikir mengenai hukuman apa yang akan ia berikan pada Sewoon.

"Kau–"

' _Harus berkencan denganku.'_

"–harus membersihkan perpustakaan."

Bibir Sewoon menutup dan membuka, persis seperti ikan kelaparan begitu serentetan kalimat tanpa perasaan itu meluncur dari bibir Jaehwan. Jarinya bergerak menunjuk salah satu sisi secara asal. Hanya ada suara tercekat di ujung tenggorokan yang terdengar disana.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"P– perpustakaan? Tapi– tapi ada banyak buku–"

"Atau kau mau menulis _essay_ sepuluh halaman, Jung Sewoon–ssi?"

Sewoon menggeleng terpatah.

"Bagus," senyum –yang tak bisa disebut sebagai senyuman– terlukis di bibir Jaehwan. "Kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah kerjakan. Aku akan memantaumu langsung."

Kini, dua manik bulat Sewoon membola. "A– apa? Memantau langsung? Tapi– tapi–"

"Itu saja, silahkan istirahat."

"Tapi–"

"Jung Sewoon," Jaehwan menatap wajah pemuda yang lebih muda di depannya dalam, meminta pada Jung itu untuk berhenti melayangkan protesnya. Jari Jaehwan bergerak, menunjuk satu sisi di ruang Dewan Murid tanpa ragu. Manik Sewoon bergerak mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Jaehwan. Pemuda itu tengah menunjuk pintu yang menjadi akses keluar dan masuk ruang Dewan Murid. Pemuda Jung itu kembali menaruh fokusnya pada Jaehwan. Kelopaknya mengerjap tak paham.

"Pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana."

Sudut bibir Sewoon bergerak, membentuk senyuman paksa di wajah pemuda Jung itu. Setengah membungkuk, Sewoon berjalan mundur menuju pintu. Menghindari bertatapan dengan Jaehwan.

"Saya permisi, Jaehwan–ssi."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring di sofa ruang Dewan Murid terbahak, mengabaikan sejenak pemuda lain di sisi kanan ruang kecil itu. Surai merahnya berguncang seiring tawanya yang meledak.

"Jadi, bagaimana kencanmu, _sunbaenim_? Pfft~"

"Diam kau, bocah!"

Sebuah sepatu melayang melintasi ruangan itu. Hanya sebelah. Sang surai merah kembali tertawa setelah sempat hening sejenak. Menulikan indra pendengarannya dari sumpah serapah kakak kelasnya yang tengah terduduk kaku di kursi _kebesaran_ nya.

"Apa kau sudah mengajaknya makan malam? Kurasa–"

"Park Woojin!"

Kali ini, menyusul sebuah sepatu mengudara di ruang Dewan Murid. Pasangan dari sepatu sebelumnya. Sang pelaku pemancing emosi, Woojin, menyemburkan tawanya dari celah bibirnya yang sudah ia coba untuk ditutup rapat.

Woojin menegakkan tubuhnya, berpindah dari posisi berbaringnya ke posisi duduk di sofa. "Aih, ada apa ini hm? Kenapa ketua kita tampak sangat frustasi?"

Jaehwan, sang korban pem _bully_ an Woojin, hanya terdiam di meja kerjanya dengan kedua tangan yang meremas surainya kalut. Tak ada niatan baginya untuk membuka mulut dan membalas ucapan penuh ejekan dari Woojin.

"Apa karena tuan Kim kita yang terhormat belum mengajak _mantan kekasihnya_ untuk pergi berkencan?" Woojin menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan sosok Jaehwan dalam fokusnya. Sudut bibir Woojin terangkat semakin lebar kala pemuda yang _notabene_ nya adalah kakak kelasnya itu mengacungkan jari tengah padanya.

" _Aigoo,_ ketua yang terhormat, kau tak boleh mengacungkan jari tengah seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau ada CCTV yang– ah iya, tak ada CCTV di ruang Dewan Murid. Huh, sayang sekali. Kapan lagi seorang Kim Jaehwan mengacungkan jari tengahnya?"

"Sialan, diam kau bocah brengsek. Aku mencoba bersabar disini."

"Oh? Bersabar kenapa? Apa karena hatimu menjerit sebab kau belum berhasil– Wow, wow, okay letakkan lampu meja itu kembali di tempat seharusnya _hyung_. Pengeluaran kita cukup banyak untuk bulan ini, kau tau?"

Kini, Jaehwan lah yang menarik sudut bibirnya kesamping.

"Pilih satu, ku lempar atau ku masukkan langsung ke dalam mulutmu itu, Park Woojin–ssi, ketua Komite Ekstrakulikuler?"

 _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **–** **TBC** **–**_

* * *

 ** _[Another useless author note in the next chap. Happy reading!]_**


	22. Chapter IV

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student: Season 2**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! GuanHo! SamHwi! JaeWoon!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Guanlin, L! Seonho, Y! Samuel, K! Daehwi, L! Jaehwan, K! Sewoon, J!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Four**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Akan ada banyak perubahan, harap maklum]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Please take a note:_** _This is just a fanfiction. Jangan benci dd, atau benci karakter di dalamnya, karena ini adalah murni khayalan dd. **]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TRIPLE UPDATE TONIGHT!**_

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

 _ **(())(())**_

 _Ruang kehormatan itu sepi. Tak ada suara keluar dari celah bibir dua insan disana. Yang lebih muda memilih untuk menunduk dalam diam, menunggu pria setengah abad di hadapannya membuka suara. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit ia disini, dipanggil karena surat pengunduran dirinya sebagai ketua Dewan Murid yang mendadak. Namun, pria di hadapannya hanya menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Setelahnya, ia justru menikmati teh hangatnya seraya melirik sang surai coklat sesekali._

 _Helaan nafas terdengar dari yang lebih tua. Perlahan, tangannya meletakkan cangkir yang sedari tadi menempel di bibirnya pada meja pembatas antara dirinya dengan –calon– mantan ketua Dewan Murid._

" _Tapi, kenapa kau harus mengundurkan diri, Jihoon–ssi?"_

 _Jihoon, sang surai coklat, mulai mendongak. Perlahan menemukan fokusnya pada wajah penuh gurat ketegasan sosok di hadapannya. Jihoon menelan salivanya berat._

" _Saya– saya bukan lagi ketua Dewan Murid yang baik."_

 _Punggung pria setengah abad itu menegak. "Kenapa begitu?"_

" _Saya–"_

' _Saya sudah berpacaran dengan berandalan sekolah yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab saya dalam menegakkan peraturan sekolah.'_

"– _Saya tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi."_

 _Dahi pria bersurai sehitam jelaga di depannya mengernyit dalam. "Apa– ini ada hubungannya denganmu dan Jinyoung?"_

 _Jihoon segera menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak ada tuan Bae. Saya–"_

" _Benarkah?" kepala sekolah Hanlim itu tertawa ringan. Astaga, bahkan tawanya saja terdengar sangat berwibawa. Jihoon menusap tengkuknya canggung tanpa sadar._

" _Be–nar."_

" _Tapi kudengar, kalian berpacaran."_

 _Manik Jihoon membola secara pasti. Hey, sejak kapan gosip yang beradar di kalangan murid bisa sampai di telinga kepala sekolah? Apa kepala sekolahnya itu memang memantau Jinyoung setiap harinya, sehingga gosip itu bisa sampai di telinga tuan Bae?_

 _Pria di hadapan Jihoon tersenyum kala menyadari manik yang lebih muda puluhan tahun dibawahnya itu bergerak gelisah._

" _Terima kasih, Jihoon."_

" _E–eh? Untuk apa, tuan?" Jihoon memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat dagunya, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada wajah berumur tuan Bae._

" _Karena telah mengembalikan Jinyoung."_

 _Mengembalikan Jinyoung?_

" _Mengembalikan.. apa maksud anda, tuan?"_

 _Senyum tipis terulas di bibir tuan Bae. "Aku mengetahui kalian berpacaran karena Jinyoung mengatakan langsung kepadaku."_

 _EH?_

 _Jinyoung? Mengatakan langsung?_

 _Jihoon menurunkan rahang bawahnya tanpa sadar. Faktanya, ia terkejut dengan penuturan tuan Bae yang nampak santai saja. Bisa Jihoon rasakan lututnya semakin gemetaran di balik celana seragamnya._

" _Terima kasih.. Berkat kau, Jinyoung berbicara denganku lagi setelah beberapa tahun ini. Sejak kematian ibunya, ia jadi menutup diri dengan lingkungan. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan Jinyoung seperti semula."_

 _Jihoon berdeham pelan. "Ma–maaf tuan, bukankah ini.. terlalu privasi untuk dibicarakan dengan saya?"_

" _Apa? Ah tidak," tawa tuan Bae lolos, kekehan langsung menyembur setelah Jihoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Telapak tuan Bae bergerak di depan wajahnya, mengipas beberapa kali. "Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku tidak merasa ini akan menjadi privasi. Karena kau sudah mengembalikan senyum Jinyoung."_

 _Jihoon menarik sudut bibirnya kaku._

" _Ah. Apa kau tetap memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi ketua Dewan Murid? Tapi kinerjamu sangatlah baik."_

" _Saya.. tetap ingin berhenti."_

 _Tuan Bae kembali menyandarkan punggung tuanya. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikan jabatan ini pada murid kelas tiga saja. Tapi kau tidak keluar dari Dewan Murid, bukan?"_

 _Jihoon menggeleng ragu._

" _Baiklah. Kau akan turun jabatan. Sebagai gantinya, kau akan menjadi sekertaris Dewan Murid."_

" _E~h? Tapi– tapi kenapa?" kelopak Jihoon mengerjap dalam keterkejutannya._

" _Karena kau akan menolak menjadi wakil ketua bukan? Jadi, aku memberikan jabatan sekertaris padamu."_

 _Harusnya ia sadar, Jinyoung dan tuan Bae memang memiliki sifat yang keras kepala dan pemaksa. Apa ini ciri khas keturunan Bae?_

 _Jihoon tertawa sumbang menanggapinya._

 _ **(())(())**_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seonho mendorong naik kacamata bulatnya yang sudah merosot sejak beberapa saat lalu. Sementara itu maniknya masih terfokus pada deret punggung buku di depannya. Mencari salah satu judul buku yang ia incar sejak beberapa menit lalu. Pelajaran sejarah menyebalkan. Beruntung buku sejarah cukup tebal, sehingga bisa menjadi bantalan baginya saat tidur di tengah pelajaran Yoon _ssaem_ itu.

"Dimana– aduh!" Seonho meringis merasakan pusing mendera kepala mungilnya. Tubuhnya limbung ke belakang beberapa langkah. Ia mendongak, menatap objek lain yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan tajam. Seonho menelan _saliva_ nya, merasa terintimidasi tatapan mengerikan itu.

"Ma–maaf, saya tak melihat–"

"Apa gunanya kacamatamu?"

Seonho mengigit giginya sendiri. Rahangnya mengeras mendengar nada ketus keluar dari sang objek setinggi tiang di depannya. Seonho mendongak tanpa ragu.

"Mataku 'kan sedang melihat buku, mana sempat aku memperhatikan jalan? Harusnya kau itu yang menyingkir!"

Alis pemuda di depannya bergerak naik. Meskipun tatapan matanya masih tetap datar memperhatikan Seonho. "Itu caramu berbicara dengan kakak kelas? Karena setauku, tidak ada teman seangkatanku yang seperti dirimu."

Seonho mencibir. Bibirnya bergerak menggumam tak jelas. "Kakak kelas atau bukan, sama saja."

Sayang, gumamannya tetap sampai di telinga pemuda di depannya.

Sang kakak kelas semakin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah Seonho.

"Kau tak mau meminta maaf?"

"Untuk apa?" sambar Seonho cepat.

Tawa sarkastik meluncur di celah bibir yang lebih tua. "Ini memang kesalahanmu, anak kecil. Aku sedang berdiri diam sejak tadi disini–"

"Ini jalan, kenapa kau berdiam di sini? Ini salahmu, kau menghalangi jalan."

Pemuda di depannya mengacak surainya kalut. Helaan nafas kesal meluncur dari bibirnya. Menghantarkan rasa kesalnya pada Seonho yang terus membantah.

"Aku sedang membaca judul buku–"

"Kenapa kau baca? Kau bisa langsung–"

"Aku bukan orang Korea bodoh! Aku sedang membacanya pelan–pelan! Ah sial, aku jadi mengumpat."

Seonho terdiam sejenak. Ia masih terkejut mendengar intonasi naik yang di keluarkan sang lawan bicara. Menyadari bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya, Seonho mulai menggaruk pundaknya yang tak gatal.

"K–kau tidak perlu mengatai orang bodoh 'kan?"

Lagi, pemuda di depannya menghela nafasnya kesal. "Dengar ya. Aku sudah berbicara baik denganmu sejak tadi. Siapa yang membantah? Aku? Atau itu kau.. Yoo Seonho–ssi?" ucap sang pemuda sembari melirik _name tag_ Seonho.

Seonho membatu dalam posisinya.

Sungguh, baru kali ini Seonho bertemu dengan manusia sedingin dan semenyebalkan dan se– _jerk_ pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya. Seonho sendiri baru menyadari bahwa wajahnya dan wajah pemuda di depannya terlihat mirip. Ada banyak fitur yang serupa antara wajah keduanya.

Seonho mengerjap ketika menyadari telapak sang kakak kelas terayun di depan wajahnya.

"Kau melamun karena menyadari kesalahanmu atau karena kau tak bisa mencerna ucapanku?"

Seonho menarik sudut bibirnya yang bergetar karena amarah.

"Maaf _sunbaenim_ ," sahut Seonho setengah hati. Kepalanya menunduk, maniknya mulai meletakkan fokusnya pada lantai, bukan lagi pada wajah tampan –eh, maksud Seonho, wajah menyebalkan kakak kelasnya. Seonho merasa ia akan di cincang hidup–hidup oleh pemuda di depannya kalau ia menatap wajahnya sekali lagi.

Senyum masam terlukis di bibir yang lebih tua. "Menyingkir, aku–"

"Eh, tapi–"

"–mau lewat. Kau menghalangi jalanku, bocah."

"O–oh," Seonho menyingkir dari posisinya, memberikan jarak antara pundaknya dengan salah satu sisi rak perpustakaan agar sang kakak kelas bisa lewat. Bisa Seonho dengar decihan pelan di bibir yang lebih tua sebelum pemuda itu pergi berlalu dari hadapan Seonho.

Seonho menghela nafasnya. Bibirnya kini maju beberapa senti. Pipinya pun turut menggembung, bentuk protesnya dengan sikap sang kakak kelas yang sudah menghilang di belokan rak.

"Aku rasanya baru melihat wajahnya.. Aish, tapi seharusnya ia tak seketus itu!" gumam Seonho seraya mengacak surainya gemas. Tampaknya, hari ini tidak berjalan sesuai ekspektasinya eh?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sewoon itu murid baik. Dalam segala hal, ia memang baik. Ia murid yang taat peraturan, ia murid yang selalu bersabar, ia murid dengan kepribadian paling tenang yang pernah ada di Hanlim –mungkin–. Sewoon tidak pernah mengumpat atau mengutuk siapapun secara refleks maupun tidak.

 _Tapi siang ini? Hah, ia sudah mengutuk berpuluh kali dalam hati._

Sementara tangannya sibuk bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, menggerakkan sapu di tangannya, maniknya sesekali melirik pemuda lain yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di perpustakaan. Pemuda itu nampak santai menunggu Sewoon menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tanpa menyesali bahwa jam pulang sudah sejak tadi. Sewoon tak melihat pemuda itu melirik jam tangan –benda favorit sepanjang masa– yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri pemuda itu.

Sewoon buru–buru menunduk dan terfokus dengan debu di bawahnya kala pandangan keduanya bertemu. Mungkin, si surai hitam merasa bahwa ia diperhatikan sejak tadi. Tangan Sewoon bergerak kaku, kelihatan jelas ia canggung.

"Sedikit lagi kau selesai."

Ayolah, Sewoon juga tau itu.

Sewoon menarik sudut bibirnya, bermaksud mengulum senyum, yang sialnya justru menjadi sebuah ringisan. "I..ya _sunbaenim_."

Dahi pemuda itu berkerut. "Sudah ku katakan, panggil _hyung_ saja."

"Baik... _hyung_."

Sudah, percakapan itu berhenti disitu. Entah karena Sewoon yang terlalu canggung untuk memulai percakapan basa basi, atau karena si surai hitam tak berniat untuk membuka suara kembali dan memilih untuk memperhatikan saja bagaimana Sewoon menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Jaehwan–ah."

Dua kepala di sana menoleh, langsung terfokus pada pemuda bersurai _honey brown_ yang berjalan santai mendekat pada surai hitam dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

"Proposal _event_."

"Oh, kenapa tak kau letakkan di meja?"

Sosok itu justru tertawa. "Kau harus mengurus ini. Jika aku letakkan di meja, kau takkan membacanya hingga besok." Manik pemuda itu bergerak, berpindah pada Sewoon yang langsung menunduk karena ketahuan menguping. "Dan kau pasti takkan membacanya hingga besok.. karena kau sedang berkencan eh?"

"Enyah kau, Kang Daniel."

Daniel tertawa, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tangannya menepuk pundak Jaehwan berulang. "Hey, jahat sekali dengan wakilmu ini. Baiklah, aku pulang. Aku juga punya kencan dengan Seongwoo di apartementku."

" _No one asking you_ , Kang."

Daniel tak menggubris ucapan Jaehwan. Dirinya justru meletakkan fokusnya lagi pada Sewoon. "Kau pasti Jung Sewoon, _right_?"

Sewoon mendongak terpatah. Kepalanya mengangguk berulang. "O–oh iya, saya Sewoon."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Maaf kalau ketua ini merepotkan–"

"Kang Daniel!"

"–dan sedikit tempramen. Aku harap kau sudah maklum. Baik baik, aku pergi Kim sayang. Tolong bawakan rangkuman pelajaran Jung _ssaem_ yang dibagikan di kelasmu kemarin, okay? Ia bilang pada kelasku untuk memintanya ke kelasmu."

Tangan Jaehwan bergerak mengibas di depan wajahnya. "Iya sana, kau bisa memberitahuku nanti. Kau punya ponsel 'kan?"

"Ck, kau benar–benar tidak mau kencanmu di ganggu ya?"

Manik Jaehwan langsung melirik tajam pemuda _beruang_ di sebelahnya. Daniel tertawa. Sewoon jadi heran, apa kakak kelasnya itu memang ditakdirkan untuk sering tertawa sepanjang hidupnya.

Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan, punggung lebar itu berbalik dan pergi, meninggalkan Sewoon dan Jaehwan berdua kembali. Keduanya diam. Entah karena canggung atau apa.

Jaehwan berdeham, meminta atensi Sewoon sejenak. Pemuda yang lebih muda menoleh, menatap wajah yang sejak tadi ia hindari untuk di tatap.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia– memang seperti itu."

Ringisan terulas di bibir Sewoon. "Ya.. aku sudah liat itu."

 _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **–** **TBC** **–**_

* * *

 ** _[Useless opinion, again. Please, forgive me]_**

 ** _._**

 _Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf jika mungkin confess saya kemarin terkesan salty untuk beberapa person. Saya maklum, it's okay, everyone have their opinion. Saya tidak memaksa siapapun untuk memiliki opini yang sama seperti opini useless saya. Saya sangat mengerti bahwa apa yang anda tangkap dari ucapan saya berbeda dari maksud yang saya coba utarakan, saya juga meminta maaf kalau bahasa saya terkesan salty atau sejenisnya._

 ** _Saya ingin menekankan, saya tidak bermaksud untuk salty atau memojokkan atau papaun itu. Nope. Saya sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud apapun dibalik confess saya. Kita memiliki rasa sedih yang sama._**

 _Maksud dari ucapan saya sendiri adalah untuk mencheer up diri kita semua. Setiap trainee yang tidak debut di Wanna-One pasti memiliki flower pathnya sendiri yang jauh lebih indah daripada debut di Wanna-One. Kita tidak bisa memaksa keinginan kita pada bias kita untuk debut di Wanna-One, karena kita sendiri tidak pernah tau dengan cara sebagai soloist atau lainnya kah bias kita akan bersinar._

 _Saya berkata demikian karena saya lihat di real life, ada yang mengatakan bahwa jika berkata seperti ini pastilah biasnya masuk dalam Wanna-One. Saya sakit hati, siapapun itu, saya kecewa. Apa bias saya hanya satu dua orang saja? Haha, nope. Bias saya di PD 101 S2 ada banyak. Okay, mari sebut salah satu yang menurut saya sangat jarang di biaskan, yakni Sangbin. Apa Sangbin debut? No. Bahkan untuk masuk Top35 saja tidak. Tapi saya tetap mencoba tersenyum untuk dia, karena saya yakin dia memiliki jalan yang lebih indah daripada debut di PD 101 S2. And heyy, sekarang dia sepertinya jadi artis mukbang, melihat dia sering sekali upload instagram saat makan eh?_

 ** _Sekali lagi, maaf kalau bahasa saya terkesan salty sebelumnya. Maksud saya sendiri adalah untuk mencheer up, bukan memojokkan atau sejenisnya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan opini di review!_**

 ** _[Happy reading for the next chap!]_**

 ** _._**

 _XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]_


	23. Chapter V

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student: Season 2**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! GuanHo! SamHwi! JaeWoon!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyoung, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Guanlin, L! Seonho, Y! Samuel, K! Daehwi, L! Jaehwan, K! Sewoon, J!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Five**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Akan ada banyak perubahan, harap maklum]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Please take a note:_** _This is just a fanfiction. Jangan benci dd, atau benci karakter di dalamnya, karena ini adalah murni khayalan dd. **]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TRIPLE UPDATE TONIGHT!**_

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

 _ **[One week later]**_

Namanya Lee Daehwi. Pemuda dengan surai coklat yang langsung menjadi idola di kelas barunya karena 'kecantikannya'. Baik tubuhnya –yang sejujurnya terlalu kurus, namun entah kenapa tampak cocok dengannya– yang indah atau wajahnya yang menyegarkan ataupun senyumnya yang mampu mercerahkan siapapun, Lee Daehwi sangat cocok menjadi idola bagi siapapun.

Kepindahannya ke Korea sendiri karena sang _appa_ dipindahtugaskan untuk kembali ke Korea Selatan. Daehwi sebenarnya menolak ide bersekolah. Ia lebih memilih untuk _home schooling_ saja, terlebih, ia belum menyesuaikan diri di negara ini. Ia masih terbawa suasana Amerika. Kalau saja bukan karena sepupu idiotnya yang terus menjejalkan kedua orang tuanya kelebihan bersekolah di Hanlim, sudah di pastikan ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk _homeschooling_. Beruntung ia memiliki salah satu teman _seperjuangan_ yang juga bersekolah di Hanlim. Di kelas yang sama pula! Terberkatilah Jeon Somi dan segala tingkah abstraknya itu.

Namanya Lee Daehwi. Pemuda yang kini menempati kursi nomor dua dari belakang di sisi kiri, bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela besar kelas. Pemuda yang setiap hari selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik lapangan dimana terdapat segerombol murid yang tengah bermain sepak bola setiap harinya pada istirahat kedua. Dengan manik semanis madunya, ia _terkadang_ memfokuskan dirinya pada pemuda yang selalu menjadi _striker_ dadakan.

Namanya Lee Daehwi. Pemuda yang akhir–akhir ini selalu mencoba berangkat pagi demi menilik lokernya yang berada dekat dengan pintu masuk kelas di belakang. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini, terhitung sejak tiga hari ia masuk ke Hanlim, yang berarti juga sudah berlangsung rutin selama empat hari, lokernya selalu diisi dengan _banana milk_ dan roti. Terkadang juga minuman isotonik dan _kimbap_ , jika itu adalah hari dimana pelajaran olahraga di kelasnya berlangsung. Kenapa semua itu bisa ada disana? Salahkan pintu lokernya yang tak bisa terkunci rapat –engsel tua menyebalkan.

Tidak ada catatan apapun ditinggalkan disana. Dan Daehwi 1001% yakin ini bukanlah pekerjaan teman sekelasnya. Mengingat mereka bisa menyerahkan langsung pada Daehwi daripada harus repot–repot meletakkannya di loker Daehwi.

Dan poin terpenting, Daehwi adalah siswa pertama yang tiba di kelasnya.

Manik Daehwi melirik pada roti sandwichnya yang tinggal separuh. Pun di sebelahnya berdiri sekotak susu pisang yang juga tinggal setengah. Nafas panjang terhela disana. Sejujurnya, Daehwi sangat berterima kasih pada siapapun yang memberikannya sarapan sehingga ia bisa mengirit uang jajannya. Tapi tetap saja, ini terasa salah. Ayolah, kenapa Daehwi tak boleh mengetahui _malaikat_ nya?

Fokusnya bergulir lagi, kembali pada lapangan besar di tengah sekolah yang nampak jelas dari kelasnya. Maniknya tak diam, keduanya sibuk mengikuti gerak gerik seorang pemuda di lapangan sana.

Siapa dia?

Daehwi juga tak tau.

Jadi... kenapa Daehwi sering memperhatikannya?

Entahlah, yang satu itu pun Daehwi juga tak tau. Ia hanya senang saja, memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda di bawah sana tertawa atau berlarian mengejar bola. Ah, mungkin ini karena Daehwi tak memiliki objek lain untuk di tatap?

 _Bohong_.

Ada banyak hal menarik yang ada di sekitarnya, kalau boleh jujur.

Seperti memperhatikan awan yang bergerak diatas sana, atau juga memperhatikan puluhan murid lain yang pasti melintas di lapangan sekolah.

Sekali lagi, Daehwi tetap tak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya.

Apa.. dia menyukai pemuda dengan surai yang cukup mencolok itu? Benarkah? Tapi.. rasanya berbeda. Debaran jantungnya bukanlah debaran yang menyesakkan seperti saat kau menyukai seseorang. Ini bukanlah debaran yang menerbangkan puluhan kupu–kupu dalam rongga dadamu.

 _Ini berbeda._

Helaan nafas Daehwi meluncur lagi. Punggungnya perlahan ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursinya. Kedua kakinya yang sejak tadi terdiam, kini mulai bergerak menendang udara kosong di bawah mejanya. Tanpa ia sadari, ada pemuda lain tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lee."

Daehwi melonjak kaget. Refleks, ia menoleh cepat. Di sisi kanannya, ia bisa menemukan pemuda tinggi dengan surai hitam tengah menatapnya. Daehwi menaikkan alisnya, bertanya apa maksud sang surai hitam memanggil namanya.

"Tidak ke kantin?"

Daehwi menggeleng. Dagunya bergerak menunjuk sandwichnya yang tergelar di atas meja. "Aku masih punya itu."

"Oh, ya sudah," dan punggung lebar itu pergi menjauh dari meja Daehwi, terus bergerak hingga keluar dari kelas. Pasti ke kantin.

Jemari Daehwi tertaut erat. Kepalanya menunduk perlahan, memperhatikan kedua kakinya yang sudah berhenti bergerak. Tak ada apapun disana. Karena sejujurnya pikiran Daehwi pun tidak sedang disana.

Daehwi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bentuk pelampiasan akan rasa bingung yang melanda dirinya. Belum juga ia menemukan jawaban atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sahabatnya, Jeon Somi, sudah mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya dan menatap Daehwi dalam.

Daehwi mendongak, menemukan manik coklat terang gadis itu yang mengarah pada dirinya.

"Okay, kurasa aku harus membicarakan beberapa hal denganmu, Lee."

"Jangan tanyakan soal tugas matematika, Jeon. Aku belum mengerjakannya."

Somi menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, ini bukan soal itu sama sekali."

"Lalu?"

Sudut bibir gadis keturunan itu tertarik kesamping. Memberikan sebuah senyuman yang tak tampak seperti sebuah senyuman bagi Daehwi. "Kurasa kau sudah tau aku akan menanyakan apa padamu, Daehwi–ya."

Persimpangan terbentuk di dahi sempit Daehwi. "Apa itu?"

"Ayolah, _dude_ ," Somi menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Ini.. soal Bae Jinyoung."

Oh.

Jinyoung ya?

"Memang kenapa Bae Jinyoung?"

"Kulihat, dia dekat denganmu."

"Oh, dia dua kali mengantarkan aku pulang. Sering mengajakku ke kantin juga atau menggangguku. Huh. Tapi, apa itu bisa disebut dekat? Aku rasa tidak."

Bibir Somi maju beberapa senti. "Untuk ukuran seperti Bae Jinyoung, itu sudah termasuk _sangat dekat_. Dan kau harus tau, Lee, dia itu sudah punya kekasih."

Daehwi memajukkan punggungnya. "Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu? Aku tak berniat merebut siapapun disini. _Please_ , aku bisa dipenggal _appa_ dan _eomma_ kalau tidak bersekolah dengan baik dan memilih untuk menjalin kisah picisan seperti sepupu idiotku itu."

"Oh," Somi melirik pintu kelas sejenak. Tak ada apapun disana, tapi Somi tetap ingin melihatnya untuk beberapa detik. Ia ingin mengalihkan fokusnya sejenak dari Daehwi. "Tapi kulihat, ada yang berbeda Lee."

Berbeda?

Apa? Apakah debaran yang meningkat secara statis saat ia tengah berada di dekat Jinyoung bisa disebut berbeda? Debaran itu.. debaran yang dipenuhi rasa _euforia_ itu.. Daehwi tak bisa melepaskan debaran itu saat pemuda Bae tengah berada di dekatnya. Ini bukanlah debaran hangat seperti saat ia melihat pemuda bersurai mencolok di lapangan sana.

 _Apakah Daehwi menyukai Jinyoung?_

"Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh ataupun berbeda disini," bisik Daehwi. Somi hanya diam, tak menjawab ucapan Daehwi lagi.

Tapi gadis itu bisa mendengar, ada nada ragu terselip di kalimat sang sahabat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , kalian semua harus tau ini!"

Seluruh pasang mata di meja kantin itu teralih pada seorang pemuda dengan kacamata bulatnya. Yoo Seonho tampak sedikit menggebu hari ini. Lihat saja, tatapan penuh semangat –yang sepertinya tercampur rasa emosi disana– mengitari setiap wajah disana satu persatu.

"Ada apa, sepupuku sayang?" itu suara Jihoon yang duduk tepat di seberang Seonho.

Seonho menggebrak meja tanpa sadar. Untungnya, tak terlalu keras. Mungkin hanya beberapa meja di sekitar mereka yang mendengarnya.

"Aku bertemu kakak kelas yang saaaaaangat menyebalkan. Sangat! Tapi, kenapa aku baru melihat wajahnya ya?" tubuh Seonho maju, menunjukkan rasa antusiasnya pada empat orang lainnya disana.

Jihoon mengusap dagunya. Omong–omong soal menyebalkan dan baru dilihat, ia jadi teringat pemuda tiang di kelasnya yang baru masuk satu minggu yang lalu.

"Apa dia tinggi?"

"Iya, dia tinggi!"

"Rambutnya hitam?"

"Eum!"

"Wajahnya menyebalkan? Bicaranya ketus? Sok dingin? Punya kantung mata hitam di kelopak bawah matanya? Bukan dari Korea 'kan?"

Jari Seonho langsung menunjuk wajah Jihoon. "Itu dia! Wah, _hyung_ , apa dia sekelas denganmu? Murid baru?"

"Oh, si murid baru itu ya? Pangeran sekolah baru?" kali ini objek di ujung meja yang ternyata tengah menggenggam tangan pemuda di seberangnya menyahut. Hyungseob, si pemuda, turut melebarkan kelopaknya antusias. Tanpa ia sadari, pemuda bersurai merah di depannya mendecih melihat reaksi Hyungseob.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Em, namanya Lai Guanlin. Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya, ternyata sepupuku sendiri yang mirip dengannya."

"A~h, ya, aku juga merasa mirip dengannya! Tapi, dia itu benar–benar menyebalkan _hyung_!"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Jadi, aku sedang di perpustakaan. Lalu _aishh_ , ya begitu. Dan dia justru marah, okay memang aku yang salah, tapi _ah_ terserah! Menyebalkan!"

Sudut bibir Jihoon tertarik kaku. Begitu pula dua manusia di meja itu. Jangan tanya pada mereka apa yang baru saja Seonho bicarakan. Hyungseob saja tidak paham, Jihoon pun begitu, apalagi Woojin?

Ketiganya tertawa terpaksa.

Sudahlah, untuk Seonho, mereka akan menyenangkan hatinya saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Maybe you want to know]**_

Ada dua insan disana. Di hadapan meja yang sama dalam posisi saling berhadapan. Keduanya saling menatap, menyelami manik masing–masing. Dua pemuda itu diam. Hanya ada raut serius di wajah keduanya. Di depan mereka, tepatnya di atas meja, beberapa butir benda kecil tersusun. Semuanya berbeda, baik warna maupun coraknya. Benda yang juga disebut juga _jellybean_ itu sudah ada disana sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Salah satunya, pemuda dengan surai hitam, menarik sudut bibirnya. Melukiskan sebuah senyum meremehkan disana.

"Tidak boleh menipu ataupun menyembunyikan."

" _Deal_."

"Apapun yang terjadi, harus di katakan."

" _Deal_."

Sang surai hitam tersenyum lebar. "Jadi.. kita mulai?"

Pemuda bersurai _honey brown_ di depannya mengangguk. Keduanya segera mengambil permen jeli yang sudah mereka pikir matang–matang sejak tadi. Dalam satu anggukan, keduanya memasukkan butiran tersebut ke dalam mulut.

Rahang keduanya bergerak, mengunyah permen itu lamat. Tatapan keduanya tetap datar, saling mengintimidasi dan memojokkan.

"Menyerah saja, Kang."

Pemuda surai _honey brown_ menggeleng mantap. Seringai terpatri di wajahnya. "Bukannya kau yang payah disini?"

Tawa kecil surai hitam lolos. Tak perlu di jelaskan, sang surai _honey brown_ jelas mengerti bahwa itu adalah salah satu bentuk mencemooh. Sang surai hitam memajukan tubuhnya antusias.

"Satu."

Keduanya masih terdiam.

"Dua."

Sang surai hitam menarik punggung lebarnya ke belakang.

"Tiga."

 **BRAK**

"AH _HOLY SHIT_! Dari sekian rasa, kenapa harus yang kaus kaki! Ah _goddammit_! _What the fuck was going on_?!"

Tawa surai hitam meledak. Tak tahan lagi ia memperhatikan pemuda di depannya nyaris muntah –melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya– karena pilihannya pribadi. Bahkan sang surai _honey brown_ itu nyaris saja terlempar dari kursinya sendiri. Seongwoo, sang surai hitam, menyodorkan botol minumnya pada sang korban _jellybean_. Dalam sekejap, air mineral di botolnya sudah tandas tak bersisa.

Daniel terbatuk. Bahunya bergerak abstrak, jijik karena rasa kaus kaki mengerikan itu masih membekas dalam mulutnya. Sementara sang kekasih masih saja sibuk tertawa dan mengusap air mata di ujung ekor matanya.

" _Enough_! _This is the last time_ , Ong. _'Cause, for the God sake, I won't risk my life again_. Ah sialan, rasanya masih membekas!"

Senyum kemenangan Seongwoo merekah.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu, eh?"

 _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **–** **TBC** **–**_


	24. Chapter VI

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student: Season 2**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! GuanHo! SamHwi! JaeWoon!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyeong, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Guanlin, L! Seonho, Y! Samuel, K! Daehwi, L! Jaehwan, K! Sewoon, J!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Six**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Akan ada banyak perubahan, harap maklum]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Please take a note:_** _This is just a fanfiction. Jangan benci dd, atau benci karakter di dalamnya, karena ini adalah murni khayalan dd. **]  
[Ada perubahan nama, Jinyoung = Jinyeong]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TRIPLE UPDATE TONIGHT!**_

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Seonho kesal. Kesal bukan main dengan sepupu menyebalkannya, Park Jihoon. Hari ini, ia menginap di rumah sepupunya karena kedua orang tuanya akan pergi ke luar kota. Tapi yang terjadi, ia justru di _telantarkan_ oleh sepupu pendeknya itu demi mencari _stuff_ baru katanya. Mungkin sepupunya itu akan membeli boneka baru lagi untuk koleksi di kamarnya.

Seonho melirik layar ponselnya. Sudah pukul 04.36AM. Jihoon mengatakan padanya, ia akan mengabari Seonho pukul empat. Nyatanya, sampai sekarang pun sepupunya itu belum memberikan kabar padanya.

"Jihoon _hyung_ , lihat saja kau. _Pizza_ atau kuhancurkan kamarmu itu," desis Seonho di halte bus.

Halte bus?

Yap, Seonho ada di halte bus sejak berpuluh menit lalu. Menunggu Jihoon tanpa kepastian apapun. Ia tak tau, harus pulang atau menunggu Jihoon mengabari. Kabar baiknya, belum ada bus yang melintas sejak tadi. Seonho berjanji, ia akan _menghancurkan_ kamar Jihoon setelah ini.

Ya, Seonho janji.

 **TIN TIN**

Seonho melonjak. Fokusnya langsung jatuh pada sepeda motor mengkilap di depannya. Pandangan Seonho naik, perlahan dari kaki sang pengendara sampai akhirnya ke wajah pemilik motor. Seorang pemuda. Tangan jenjangnya bergerak melepas helm yang melindungi kepalanya.

Seonho membatu dalam keterkejutannya.

"Kenapa disini?"

Suara berat itu langsung keluar. Seonho mengerjap cepat, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia berdeham sebelum membuka suara. "Itu– menunggu bus. Sepupuku meninggalkanku."

Pemuda pengendara motor terdiam sejenak. Maniknya menatap lurus pada Seonho, entah pandangan apa yang diberikan pada si _anak ayam_. Jari Seonho bergerak mengetuk pahanya canggung. Di tatap intens seperti itu sukses membuat degup jantungnya meningkat.

Pemuda di atas motor menggerakkan kepalanya, menunjuk tempat di belakangnya melalui ekor matanya. "Naiklah."

Seonho menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu, aku–"

"Ini sudah mau hujan, aku tidak melihat bus lewat sini sejak tadi. Ada helm cadangan."

Seonho mendongak, menatap langit yang sudah menggelap. Benar, mau hujan. Awan keabuan sudah menggantung disana. Astaga, sejak kapan sudah mendung seperti ini? Tampaknya, karena terlalu asyik memarahi Jihoon dalam hati, Seonho jadi tak menyadari bahwa hujan akan turun.

Seonho melirik ragu jok motor besar di depannya.

Bagaimana ini?

"Kau tidak mau naik?"

Aduh, sudah Seonho tak tau lagi!

"I–iya _sunbae_."

Dan dengan segala detak jantungnya dan nafasnya yang tercecer kemana–mana, Seonho menumpang di motor sang kakak kelas. Awalnya cukup sulit, mengingat Seonho tak pernah sekalipun duduk di bangku penumpang motor sejenis ini. Biasanya, ia hanya akan memperhatikan Jihoon _hyung_ nya pergi dengan Jinyeong yang memiliki motor sejenis ini.

Siapa sangka ia akan merasakan apa yang Jihoon rasakan hari ini?

Refleks, jarinya meremat ujung seragam sang kakak kelas yang mulai melajukan kendaraannya. Rematannya semakin keras saat ia merasa laju kendaraan itu bertambah.

"Kemana tujuanmu?"

Seonho membuka matanya ragu. "Di– di.. ah itu, persimpangan itu ke kanan. L–lalu belokan pertama belok kiri. Rumah no–nomor tiga dari kiri."

Pemuda di depannya mengangguk. Paham dengan arah yang di paparkan Seonho.

Seonho masih terpejam di belakang. Sesekali ia mengintip, memeriksa apakah jalan yang di lalui benar. Biasanya, ia akan tiba di rumah Jihoon dalam waktu sepuluh atau lima belas menit dengan bus. Tapi sekarang, rasanya lima menit lebih sedikit sudah cukup. Kakak kelas di depannya ini bukan main cepatnya dalam mengendarai motor. Ingatkan Seonho untuk tidak gemetaran setelah ini.

"Yang atap merah itu?"

Seonho melongok ragu dari balik bahu sang kakak kelas. "I– iya yang itu."

Laju kendaran mulai melambat. Tepat di depan rumah dengan pagar hitam tinggi, rumah Jihoon, kendaran itu berhenti. Seonho turun dengan badan gemetaran. Pijakannya agak goyah saat pertama kaki kanannya menyentuh tanah.

"Te–terima kasih _sunbae_."

"Guanlin. Namaku Guanlin."

Iya, Seonho sudah tau itu sebenarnya.

Senyum kaku terulas di bibir Seonho. "O–oh. Terima kasih Guanlin _sunbae_."

Guanlin mengangguk singkat. "Cepat masuk, sudah gerimis."

Seonho membungkuk dalam sekali lagi. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang perlu ia ucapkan lagi, ia berbalik, melangkah masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah Jihoon. Sementara itu, Guanlin sudah berbalik dan pergi dengan kendaraannya.

"Ternyata.. baik juga," Seonho menyentuh pipinya, mengusap bekas tetesan rintik gerimis dan juga menenangkannya dari rasa panas yang menjalar disana.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **(())(())**_

 _Jihoon melirik pemuda bersurai hitam di sebelahnya. Sejak tadi keduanya sampai di mall, tak ada yang mengangkat suara disana. Baik Jihoon maupun pemuda di sebelahnya sama–sama terdiam. Jihoon sendiri diam karena canggung. Kalau pemuda di sebelahnya, entahlah, Jihoon tak bisa menebaknya. Canggung juga mungkin? Atau memang tak ingin membuka suara? Jihoon jadi ingat dengan Jinyeong kalau berdekatan dengan pemuda ini._

 _Hah, andai Jinyeong bisa menemaninya hari ini, ia tentu takkan merepotkan temannya ini. Sayang, Jinyeong harus pulang cepat karena keluarga besarnya berkunjung. Dan beginilah nasib Jihoon, terdampar dengan pemuda surai hitam di mall demi mencari boneka._

" _Cepat cari barangmu."_

 _Jihoon mengerjap terkejut dari lamunannya. "Okay.. Tapi, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku."_

 _Bahu pemuda di sebelahnya bergerak naik turun. "Santai saja. Naik taksi kemari hanya akan membuang uangmu," ucapnya acuh._

" _Uh, kau benar."_

 _Setelahnya, keduanya terdiam lagi. Bahkan ketika Jihoon berjalan masuk ke dalam toko boneka langganannya, pemuda itu tetap setia mengekori Jihoon, tak ada protes meluncur dari bibirnya karena mengajak ia masuk kesana._

 _Jihoon sungguh merasa canggung, melebihi rasa canggungnya ketika dengan Jinyeong dulu. Ia benar–benar merasa berhutang budi dengan pemuda itu. Maniknya cepat menyusuri deretan boneka di rak. Mencari boneka yang sudah ia incar seminggu yang lalu. Boneka beruang mungil dengan warna coklat muda. Ia tak ingin membuat pemuda penolongnya menunggu dirinya lebih lama._

" _Apa yang kau cari?"_

 _Jihoon menoleh sejenak pada pemuda di belakangnya. "Uh, boneka?"_

" _Ya, aku tau itu," dengusan meluncur dari bibir sang lawan bicara. "Kurasa ini cocok denganmu."_

 _Jihoon memperhatikan boneka berwarna kuning dengan bulu lembut yang menghias di tangan sang kawan. Tawa mungil Jihoon menyeruak. Menciptakan sebuah persimpangan di dahi lawan bicaranya._

" _Itu adalah kesukaan sepupuku. Anak ayam."_

" _Oh," pemuda itu meletakkan benda dalam genggamannya kembali pada tempatnya. Kepalanya mengangguk samar._

" _Se– ASTAGA! Astaga, mati aku. Aku lupa akan menemaninya pulang! Aduh, aku belum mengabarinya, pasti dia marah! Aduh, kita pulang saja ayo! Batalkan saja ini, aduh maafkan aku Seonho sayang!"_

 _Jihoon segera menyeret kawannya untuk keluar dari toko boneka._

" _Lalu bonekanya?"_

" _Itu tak penting! Kamarku bisa hancur kalau tidak pulang sekarang! Aduh, semoga dia belum pulang. Semoga dia kehujanan atau apalah itu, please please."_

 _Dan hari itu, Jihoon tak jadi membeli boneka incarannya demi kembali pulang ke rumahnya sesegera mungkin. Beruntung kawannya mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan cepat, sehingga ia bisa pulang ke rumah lebih cepat dari ekspektasinya._

 _Nafas lega Jihoon berhembus menyadari belum ada tanda–tanda kehadiran sepupunya di rumahnya._

" _Maaf aku merepotkanmu seperti ini, Guanlin–ah. Untung saja dia belum pulang. Terima kasih banyak, aku benar–benar berterima kasih padamu."_

 _Guanlin hanya mengangguk singkat. "Tidak masalah."_

" _Kau pulanglah, ini sudah mau hujan."_

 _Guanlin mendongak, menemukan awan gelap yang sudah menggantung di langit. "Kau benar, Jihoon–ah. Baiklah, aku pulang."_

 _Tangan Guanlin terulur, mendekat pada Jihoon. Kelopak sang surai coklat mengerjap beberapa kali, mencerna apa yang akan dilakukan Guanlin padanya._

" _Masuklah."_

 _Pipi Jihoon memanas. Telapak besar Guanlin yang mengacak surai di puncak kepalanya berhenti setelah bergerak beberapa saat disana. Ditambah, pemuda di depannya menarik sudut bibirnya ke samping, melengkungkan senyuman yang belum pernah Jihoon lihat sebelumnya di wajah Guanlin._

 _Membungkuk terpatah, Jihoon mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang surai hitam. Tubuhnya segera berbalik, melangkah masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya sendiri. Tidak bisa disebut melangkah juga, melihat derapnya yang lebih cepat dari sekedar melangkah._

 _Guanlin memakai kembali helmnya, bersiap pergi dari sana._

" _Rumah atap merah, pagar hitam. Aku catat itu."_

 _Setelahnya, pemuda asal Taiwan itu melajukan kendaraannya, beranjak dari depan pagar rumah Jihoon. Tidak ada penyesalan di dirinya karena harus kembali melewati sekolahan, mengingat arah rumahnya dan rumah Jihoon sangat berbanding, dan sekolah adalah titik tengah dari rumah keduanya._

 _Manik Guanlin melirik sosok murid yang terduduk di halte bus dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu menunduk dan memperhatikan ponselnya._

" _Oh, dia. Siapa namanya? Aku.. lupa."_

 _Guanlin segera menepikan motornya, mendekat pada sang adik kelas yang tersentak karena klakson yang ia bunyikan tepat saat ia berhenti di depannya._

" _Kenapa disini?"_

" _Itu– menunggu bus. Sepupuku meninggalkanku."_

 _ **(())(())**_

 _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **–** **TBC** **–**_

* * *

 **a/n:** HEHEHEHEHEHEHE  
Updatenya banyak ya.  
Maklum ya, liburan jadi ide ngalir kek keran bocor.  
Dd update banyak demi menghibur hati kita semua huhuhu;_;

.

 **Jadi, apakah ini GuanHoon dan BaeHwi?  
** Mari tanyakan para perut Seonho yang bergetar. /slap  
Apa ya? Siapa ya? Gimana ya?  
Enaknya gimana dong ehehehehehehe /kemudian dibakar/

.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, saya sayang kalian semua;_;  
 **Next? Happy reading!**

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	25. Chapter VII

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student: Season 2**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! GuanHo! SamHwi! JaeWoon!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyeong, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Guanlin, L! Seonho, Y! Samuel, K! Daehwi, L! Jaehwan, K! Sewoon, J!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Seven**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Akan ada banyak perubahan, harap maklum]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Please take a note:_** _This is just a fanfiction. Jangan benci dd, atau benci karakter di dalamnya, karena ini adalah murni khayalan dd. **]  
[Ada perubahan nama, Jinyoung = Jinyeong]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TRIPLE UPDATE TONIGHT!**_

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

 _ **[Next day]**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini, Daehwi memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, pemuda dengan surai mencoloknya yang kini tengah terduduk sendirian di bawah salah satu pohon di lapangan. Dari yang Daehwi lihat, teman–teman pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya yang masih sibuk mengatur nafas sendirian. Dan di dorong dengan rasa –entahlah rasa apa itu, Daehwi beranjak dari kelasnya dan turun ke lapangan, perlahan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Hey."

Pemuda di depannya menoleh, terkejut mendengar suara Daehwi yang menginterupsinya. Maniknya menatap lekat pada pemuda kurus yang berdiri di depannya sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyuman lembut.

"Hey, duduklah."

Daehwi menurut. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi kiri pemuda itu, pemuda yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui namanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin kemari."

"Ah, begitu?" pemuda di sebelahnya bergerak, membenarkan posisinya yang semula setengah tiduran di batang pohon. Maniknya sekali lagi melirik Daehwi. "Sepertinya kau sudah bosan melihatku dari kelasmu ya?"

Daehwi tersentak. Ia ketahuan?

Buru–buru sang surai coklat berdeham. "Kenapa bermain saat pulang sekolah begini?"

"Kenapa ya," sang lawan bicara memindahkan fokusnya pada lapangan. Terik mentari nampak garang di ruang kosong itu. "Hanya ingin?"

Kepala Daehwi mengangguk beberapa saat. "Kenapa tidak pulang? Temanmu.. sudah pulang, kurasa."

Tawa mengalun dari sang lawan bicara. "Aku akan pulang nanti. Dan sepertinya kau memang pengamat yang baik ya? Atau kau sudah hapal jadwalku bermain bola? Yah, karena kau terus memperhatikanku dari mejamu."

"Eh– tidak juga," balas Daehwi canggung. Telapaknya bergerak mengusap tengkuknya, menyalurkan rasa canggung yang mungkin bisa merambat di suaranya.

Keduanya terdiam setelahnya. Daehwi sesekali melirik pemuda berhidung bangir di sisi kanannya, melihat bagaimana pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin yang berhembus, tanpa memperdulikan murid lain yang berlalu lalang di dekat mereka. Atau bahkan beberapa yang sempat berhenti sejenak dan berbisik –Daehwi rasa membicarakan keduanya.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi. Aku akan menjenguk temanku yang sakit."

Kepala sang lawan bicara mengangguk samar. "Semoga temanmu itu cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih."

Lagi, keduanya terdiam. Daehwi mulai melirik murid yang berjalan melintasi lapangan, mencari sosok Seonho yang belum ia temukan keberadaannya sejak tadi. Padahal, _anak ayam_ itu yang memperingatkan Daehwi agar tidak terlambat menemuinya di lapangan sekolah, mengingat Seonho harus bertemu sepupunya sejenak sebelum pergi dengan Daehwi. Nyatanya, Daehwi yang harus menunggu _anak ayam_ itu.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Daehwi melirik pemuda di sebelahnya. Kali ini, maniknya terfokus, memperhatikan fitur wajah di sebelahnya dengan seksama. Menatap bagaimana tegasnya rahang pemuda itu, bagaimana hidung bangir itu nampak pas di wajahnya yang nampak asing, pula bagaimana bisa seluruh hal di pemuda itu terasa pas dengannya.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" gumam sang pemuda, menyentakkan Daehwi dari kegiatan mengobservasinya.

Daehwi menggeleng cepat. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud."

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya diselingi tawa ringan yang meluncur dengan manis dari celah bibirnya.

"Daehwi _hyung_!"

Daehwi menoleh, memperhatikan Seonho yang melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

"Kurasa, temanmu sudah menunggumu."

Daehwi menarik sudut bibirnya. "Aku pergi dulu."

Baru Daehwi berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari sana, sesuatu yang hangat terasa mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, menahan dirinya sejanak untuk tidak pergi dari sana. Daehwi melirik telapak tangan yang melingkari pergelangan kurusnya. Alisnya terangkat, menanyakan maksud _penahanan_ pemuda bersurai mencolok itu atas dirinya.

"Namaku Samuel, Kim Samuel."

Daehwi tersenyum manis. "Lee Daehwi, salam kenal."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Akhir–akhir ini, Jihoon merasa bahwa Guanlin lebih banyak tertawa ataupun tersenyum. Hey, menarik sudut bibir sekian senti itu sudah bisa disebut tersenyum untuk ukuran seorang Guanlin. Akhir–akhir ini pula, Jihoon mulai menyadari bahwa Guanlin adalah seorang pemuda yang mudah berbaur. Nyatanya, pemuda Taiwan itu sudah bisa _menembus_ masuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan Jihoon –yang okay memang tertutup.

Seongwoo dan Daniel sangat suka mengerjai pemuda Taiwan itu hingga wajahnya memerah. Pernah sekali, Seongwoo menceritakan sebuah lelucon yang berhasil membuat Guanlin tertawa hingga terbungkuk dan menitikkan air mata.

Harusnya, Jihoon mengenalkan Guanlin pada Seongwoo sejak awal kalau tau sang kakak kelas bisa _membuka_ pribadi Guanlin.

Dari sudut matanya, Jihoon melirik Guanlin yang tengah tersenyum sembari memainkan game di ponselnya. Di sebelahnya, Daniel pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dasar, para manusia itu, tidak bisa sekali saja dipisahkan dari game.

"Ya, Jihoon. Apa kau ada urusan setelah ini?"

Jihoon meletakkan fokusnya pada Seongwoo. "Entahlah _hyung_ , kurasa aku harus pergi. Sebentar lagi, tepatnya."

"Oh, ada urusan mendesak?"

" _Sangat_ ," kekeh Jihoon.

Seongwoo mengendikkan bahunya. Kalau Jihoon sudah berbicara seperti itu, pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Jinyeong, sang kekasih. Gagal sudah rencana Seongwoo untuk mengajak Jihoon mampir ke kedai _ice cream_ baru dekat sekolah.

"Kemana?"

Jihoon menoleh pada Guanlin yang sudah mengangkat pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Oh, aku harus pergi ke rumah Jinyeong."

"Jinyeong?" Guanlin mengerutkan alisnya sejenak. "Jinyeong kekasihmu itu?"

"Oh, kau tau Guanlin–ah?" Seongwoo memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan jarak pandangnya dengan Guanlin. Binar tertarik tergambar di kedua maniknya.

"Ya, semua orang mengatakan padaku soal itu."

Tawa Jihoon lolos. "Benarkah?" di akhir, sebuah semburat menghias pipi pemuda Park itu.

Guanlin mengendikkan bahunya, membenarkan pertanyaan Jihoon padanya. Sebenarnya, ia sering mendengar soal Jinyeong dari teman–teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana tampannya seorang Bae Jinyeong atau bagaimana manisnya ketika Jihoon dan Jinyeong berdua.

 _Guanlin hanya menarik sudut bibirnya kecut setiap mendengar itu_.

"Wow, kau tau lebih cepat dari ekspektasiku," Jihoon mengacak surai hitam Guanlin kilat, menciptakan tatapan kesal di manik yang lebih muda. Iris Jihoon bergerak melirik layar ponselnya. "Oh, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Akan kuantar."

Kali ini, Daniel menaikkan fokusnya dari layar ponselnya. Iris itu menatap dalam Guanlin dan Jihoon bergantian. Ia diam, meski _mesin_ dalam otaknya mulai bergerak secara perlahan, memproses kemungkinan yang ada.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, lagi."

"Aku tidak merasa kerepotan, dan aku memaksa. Cepat, aku juga ingin pulang."

Jihoon diam saja ketika Guanlin menarik tangannya menjauh dari Seongwoo dan Daniel. Salam perpisahan singkat Jihoon ucapkan sebelum ia benar–benar menjauh dari kedua kakak kelasnya.

Daniel melirik Seongwoo, memperhatikan bagaimana kekasihnya menarik sudut bibirnya sementara manik hitamnya menatap kepergian Jihoon dan Guanlin.

"Hey, Dan."

"Hm?"

Seongwoo memindahkan fokusnya pada dua iris Daniel. Senyuman –entahlah senyuman apakah itu, masih terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jinyeong mengerang. Pusing yang mendera kepalanya belum juga hilang sejak pagi. Padahal, ia sudah terbaring diam di atas kasurnya dan tak melakukan apapun. Helaan nafas meluncur. Flu sialan. Kenapa ia harus jatuh sakit? Padahal seingatnya, ia tak –oh benar, dua hari lalu ia makan _ice cream_ dengan Daehwi dengan porsi yang cukup banyak.

Karena itu kah ia sakit?

Suara ketukan halus menyapa pendengarannya. Jinyeong melirik pada seorang _maid_ yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tuan muda, diluar ada teman–"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau bertemu," ucap Jinyeong mantap. Tak perlu penjelasan, ia juga tau bahwa yang menjenguknya bukanlah Jihoon. Jihoon itu sudah mendapat izin dari sang _appa_ untuk keluar masuk kediaman keluarga Bae tanpa harus menunggu _maid_ menanyakan pada Jinyeong.

Tampaknya, sang _appa_ sedikit _excited_ mengenai dirinya dan Jihoon eh?

Hening merambat kembali setelah _maid_ itu keluar dari kamar Jinyeong. Baru saja Jinyeong hendak memejamkan matanya kembali, sebuah pekikan kencang dari luar sana menerobos masuk hingga kamarnya.

"Ya! Jinyeong _ie_! Aku dan Daehwi _hyung_ sudah membawakan bubur untukmu, tapi kau tidak mau bertemu kami eh?! Aku habiskan saja buburmu kalau begitu!"

Jinyeong mengernyit.

Itu suara Seonho.

Tapi, bukan pemuda itu yang berhasil menegakkan punggung Jinyeong. Bukan juga karena ancaman Seonho yang akan menghabiskan bubur yang ditujukan untuknya. Ini karena sebuah nama yang terucap di kalimat Seonho.

 _Maid_ kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Jinyeong. Raut cemas terlukis di wajahnya. "Tuan muda, mereka tidak–"

"Suruh masuk, suruh keduanya masuk," ucap Jinyeong dengan suara seraknya.

 _Maid_ itu menunduk, berpamit undur diri untuk memanggilkan Seonho dan Daehwi di luar sana. Tak perlu menunggu lama, dua pemuda berbeda tinggi masuk ke dalam kamar Jinyeong tanpa canggung.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang menyayangi bubur ini."

Jinyeong tertawa hambar.

"Kenapa kalian datang mendadak?"

Daehwi meringis dalam posisinya. "Maafkan aku, aku yang memaksa Seonho untuk menemani kemari."

Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibir pemuda Bae. "Tak apa, santai saja. Jadi... kalian mau minum apa?"

Seonho bertepuk tangan. Seringai lebar memenuhi wajah mungilnya. Daehwi yang berdiri di sebelahnya sempat terlonjak, terkejut mendengar tepuk tangan meriah Seonho. Sementara Jinyeong sendiri mengerutkan alisnya keheranan.

"Aku mau mengambilnya sendiri! Aku mau merampok kulkasmu."

Jinyeong berdecih. Sudah ia duga, Seonho dan perut karetnya memang seperti itu. "Ya sudah, sana. Kau tau dimana dapur rumahku 'kan?"

Dengan penuh semangat, Seonho mengangguk. Segera pemuda Yoo itu berbalik dan melangkah cepat, meninggalkan Daehwi dan Jinyeong, menuju _gudang harta_ milik Jinyeong.

Daehwi menarik senyum tipis. Perlahan, tungkainya bergerak mendekat pada Jinyeong. Telapak tangannya ia arahkan pada kening sang surai hitam yang memang cukup hangat. Daehwi berdecak.

"Kenapa kau sakit eh?"

"Ini karena kau. _Ice cream_ , dua hari yang lalu."

Daehwi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia baru ingat soal yang satu itu. Mana ia tau Jinyeong akan jatuh sakit setelahnya? Tau begini, ia takkan memaksa temannya itu untuk menemaninya makan _ice cream_ di kedai baru dekat sekolah.

"Maafkan aku."

Jinyeong menggeleng. "Tidak, ini bukan salahmu."

Bibir Daehwi maju beberapa senti, memprotes bantahan Jinyeong. Ini jelas salahnya. Kenapa pemuda Bae itu tak membenarkan saja permintaan maafnya. Daehwi justru merasa semakin bersalah jika seperti ini.

"Ini salahku, Bae."

Tangan Jinyeong berpindah, beralih menggenggam telapak Daehwi di keningnya. Perlahan, ia menurunkan telapak itu hingga berada di sisi tubuhnya. Jinyeong menarik sudut bibirnya, mengulas sebuah senyum lembut pada Daehwi.

"Tidak, ini bukanlah salahmu, Lee."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Other side]**_

 _ **.**_

Seonho meletakkan gelas di tangannya pada meja ruang makan kediaman Jinyeong. Kedua alisnya tertaut melihat objek lain bergerak menjauh dari kamar Jinyeong. Bukannya, baru beberapa detik lalu ya?

"Oh, _hyung_ , kau sudah mau pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Itu.. _Eomma_ menelponku. Aku harus pulang cepat."

"Ah, begitu. Kau sudah bertemu Jinyeong 'kan?"

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Sudah, Seonho–ya."

Seonho mengangguk singkat. " _Arraseo_ , hati–hati di jalan, Jihoon _ie hyung_!"

Di wajah mungil itu, senyum sang surai coklat terulas. "Em, aku duluan ya?"

 _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **–** **TBC** **–**_

* * *

 **a/n:** MAMPUS GA TUH HQHQHQHQ  
Mamam tuh Baejin, mamammm /digampar.

.

Okay, sebelumnya banyak yang menyadari sepertinya kalau GuanHo pernah kesebut di season 1.  
 **Iya emang pernah huhu;_;  
** Kan waktu itu belum tau mau ada season 2, jadi yah.. ketulis deh mereka.  
Tapi udah dd ganti jadi DongPaca kapel kok wkwkwkw.  
 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang jeli, karena sejujurnya saya sendiri aja lupa**

.

Dan kenapa nama **Jinyoung** ganti jadi **Jinyeong**?  
Jadi, manager Baejin bilang kalo pengejaan Inggrisnya itu bukan **Young** tapi **Yeong**.  
Dan saya baru sadar hqhqhqhq.  
Jadi diganti deh, myane sebelumnya.

.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya huhu.  
 **Next? Happy reading!**

 **.**

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	26. Chapter VIII

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student: Season 2**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! GuanHo! SamHwi! JaeWoon!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyeong, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Guanlin, L! Seonho, Y! Samuel, K! Daehwi, L! Jaehwan, K! Sewoon, J!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Eight**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Akan ada banyak perubahan, harap maklum]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Please take a note:_** _This is just a fanfiction. Jangan benci dd, atau benci karakter di dalamnya, karena ini adalah murni khayalan dd. **]  
[Ada perubahan nama, Jinyoung = Jinyeong]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TRIPLE UPDATE TONIGHT!**_

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Guanlin hanya diam. Ia tak bertanya apapun melihat Jihoon keluar dari rumah Jinyeong dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Ia pun tak bertanya ketika Jihoon memintanya mengantarkan dirinya pulang dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Guanlin tak bertanya pasal jemari Jihoon yang mencengkram seragamnya cukup erat di perjalanan pulang. Guanlin tak bertanya apapun ketika ia sampai di depan rumah Jihoon namun pemuda di belakangnya tak turun dari motornya.

Guanlin baru membuka suara ketika Jihoon mengucap terima kasih dengan suara rendahnya dan fokus yang berlarian kesana kemari. Tak lagi manik coklat Jihoon menatap Guanlin yang turun dari motornya.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda Taiwan itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jihoon cukup keras. Menahan Jihoon yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tubuhnya berdiri tegak dan cukup dekat dengan Jihoon yang tak mengambil satu langkah untuk mundur seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa?"

Jihoon mendongak. Guanlin bisa melihat sebuah persimpangan tercipta di dahi Jihoon. Kepala dengan surai coklat di depannya bergerak ke samping.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada apapun."

Dengusan meluncur dari Guanlin. "Kau bukanlah seorang pembohong ulung seperti _noona_ ku." Guanlin membungkukkan punggungnya, menyamakan maniknya dengan manik coklat Jihoon. Ditatapnya dalam dua iris itu. "Ada apa, Jihoon?"

Dan sekali lagi, Guanlin tidak bertanya mengenai air mata yang mengalir turun membasahi pipi Jihoon, menciptakan aliran sungai kecil disana. Yang Guanlin lakukan adalah melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada Jihoon, menarik tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya ke dalam rengkuhannya. Membiarkan pemuda Park itu menggumam tak jelas di sela tangisannya. Membiarkan pundak Jihoon yang sesekali bergerak naik turun seiring nafasnya yang terputus.

Guanlin tak perlu bertanya.

Guanlin tau, Jihoon tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Few hours later]**_

 _ **.**_

Sewoon mendesah. Memperhatikan bagaimana hujan membasahi lapangan sekolah dalam diam. Hari ini, Sewoon membolos untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menyembunyikan diri di ruang kesehatan dan tidur disana, melupakan sejenak Han _ssaem_ yang mungkin akan _memenggalnya_ besok. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri, melupakan sejenak bayang–bayang pemuda dengan surai hitam bergelombang yang sejak seminggu yang lalu mengisi otak jeniusnya.

Dan bagusnya, Sewoon berhasil tidur.

Kabar baiknya lagi, ia terlambat pulang.

Nyaris saja ia terkunci di ruang kesehatan kalau saja penjaga Kim tak membangunkannya dan memberitahu bahwa bel pulang sudah berdering sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Disinilah Sewoon sekarang, terkurung di sekolah karena hujan turun dengan manisnya. Bagus sekali ia mempercayai ramalan cuaca di TV tadi pagi, dan dengan santai mengeluarkan payung yang selalu ia bawa agar isi tasnya tak terlalu berat.

Sewoon menunduk. Pipinya menggembung. Ia sudah mengabari _eomma_ nya bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat. Beruntung sang _eomma_ maklum dengan kecerobohan Sewoon hari ini. Bonusnya, sang _eomma_ tidak menanyakan kenapa ia bisa terlambat pulang. Ia bisa di _cincang_ kalau saja _eomma_ nya tau ia membolos.

"Hahh, kenapa harus hujan," Sewoon berjongkok. Ujung jemarinya bergerak memainkan genangan yang tercipta di dekat kakinya.

"Kau bisa kebasahan kalau seperti itu."

Sewoon menoleh, mencari sumber suara diselingi tawa yang menyapa pendengarannya. Di dekatnya, beberapa langkah cukup jauh dengannya, berdiri seorang pemuda lain yang tengah berjalan mendekat padanya. Sewoon segera berdiri dengan gugup.

"Jadi..," pemuda itu melirik jam tangan yang setia melingkari pergelangannya. "Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?"

Sewoon tersenyum kaku. "Aku... ketiduran di ruang kesehatan. _Hyung_."

"Kau tadi membolos?" kelopak sang lawan bicara menyipit, tampak terganggu dengan fakta yang ia temukan.

Bagus sudah.

Sewoon menggigit pipi dalamnya pelan. "Uh.. ya, aku membolos."

"Kenapa?"

' _Aku lelah memikirkanmu seminggu ini!'_

"Aku.. tak enak badan, _hyung_."

Telapak pemuda di depannya bergerak cepat, berpindah pada kening Sewoon. Alis yang lebih tua tertaut semakin dalam menyadari bahwa dahi sang adik kelas tak sehangat perkiraannya.

"Aneh, kau tak panas. Tapi kurasa, kau memang sakit. Wajahmu memerah."

Sewoon membatu. Tolong, ia adalah anak baik. Sewoon tak ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri ataupun pemuda di depannya. Tidak, Sewoon itu jarang mengutuk.

"Ah.. benarkah?" balas Sewoon dengan suara yang tercekat di ujung kalimatnya.

Pemuda di depannya mengangguk. "Tapi, apa kau tak mau pulang?"

Maunya begitu. Kalau saja Sewoon tak meninggalkan payungnya di meja belajarnya, sudah pasti ia sudah pulang dengan selamat dan menonton acara TV kesukaannya dengan camilan di pahanya sekarang.

Sewoon menggeleng ragu. "Aku.. meninggalkan payungku."

Detik berikutnya, sebuah jitakan ringan mendarat di puncak kepala Sewoon. Pemuda itu sempat mengaduh, antara terkejut dan juga merasakan sakit yang tiba–tiba mendera satu sisi di kepalanya. Ia mendongak, memperhatikan wajah di depannya dalam.

"Kau itu, kenapa akhir–akhir ini begitu ceroboh? Minggu lalu terlambat, dan sekarang meninggalkan payungmu?" pemuda di depannya melepaskan satu tali tas punggungnya yang melingkar melalui bahunya. Di putarnya tas itu hingga ke depan tubuhnya. Sewoon mengerjap memperhatikan sang kakak kelas yang mengeluarkan benda berwarna merah dari dalam tasnya.

Itu payung lipat bergambar karakter Ponyo.

Tunggu, dimana Sewoon pernah melihat payung itu?

"Pakailah."

Sewoon menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu, sungguh–"

"Acara TV kesukaanmu sudah mulai sejak tadi, Sewoon–ah."

Kepala Sewoon menunduk dalam. Diliriknya sekali lagi payung yang cukup kekanakan milik pemuda di depannya. Sejak kapan sosok tegas itu punya payung seperti itu? Dan, apa tadi? Acara kesukaannya? Ah, bolehkah Sewoon berharap ini hanyalah fantasi liarnya belaka?

"Sudahlah, pakai saja," sahut yang lebih tua.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan _hyung_?"

Tawa meluncur dari bibir sang lawan bicara. "Aku masih di sekolah, ada urusan."

Sewoon mendongak, memperhatikan sosok di depannya dengan kedua manik besarnya. Ia nampak polos dan menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan. "Benarkah?"

"Benar," telapak sang lawan bicara yang terbebas bergerak mengacak surai coklat Sewoon. "Pakai saja, tidak apa. Ini sudah nyaris larut, tidak baik pulang terlalu larut."

Pipi Sewoon memanas. Dengan ragu, tangannya menggapai payung berkarakter yang ditawarkan padanya. Sewoon menunduk dalam setelahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jaehwan _hyung_."

Telapak Jaehwan menepuk pundak Sewoon lembut. Senyuman terlukis di bibir tebal miliknya. "Santai saja. _Jja_ , pulanglah, hujannya bisa bertambah deras nanti."

Sewoon membungkuk berulang sebelum membentangkan payung lipat itu di atas kepalanya. Sebelum ia melangkah menjauh, sempat ia memutar punggungnya, menatap Jaehwan yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Sekali lagi, Sewoon membungkuk sebelum benar–benar pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Jaehwan sendirian di _lobby_ sekolah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seongwoo menggerutu. Daniel, sang kekasih yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi Seongwoo yang terus mengumpat kesal pada layar ponselnya, atau tepatnya pada nama kontak yang terpampang di layar.

"Serius, aku benci dia lama–lama."

Daniel terkekeh. Kembali tangannya mengaduk _lemon tea_ di depannya. "Sudahlah _babe_ , mungkin ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Kau tau bukan, dia itu orang yang sibuk."

Seongwoo mendelik tajam pada Daniel. "Sibuk dan menyibukkan diri itu berbeda, Kang!"

Daniel menyandarkan punggung lebarnya, diikuti helaan nafas dari pemuda Kang itu. Seongwoo sendiri kembali mengumpat pada ponselnya, mengucapkan kata 'sialan' untuk yang kesekian kalinya di kedai _ice cream_.

" _Please_ , jarak antara sekolah dan kedai ini itu dekat! Ayolah, setidaknya ia bisa mengabari kalau ingin terlambat. Dia bilang untuk tidak terlambat ke rapat dadakan ini, tapi dia sendiri yang terlambat. _Are you fucking kidding me_?"

Daniel mengacak poni Seongwoo lembut. "Mungkin ponselnya mati. Di luar juga hujan, _right_?"

"Dia punya payung merah kekanakan yang tak pernah absen dari tasnya itu kalau kau lupa, Daniel."

"Kekanakan tapi penuh kenangan," koreksi Daniel. "Kau lupa kalau dia selalu membanggakan payung pemberian mantannya itu?"

Seongwoo menggeleng jengah.

Mana bisa Seongwoo lupa? Rasanya, tiap hujan turun, ketua Dewan Muridnya selalu saja bercerita tentang sejarah payung berkarakternya. Seongwoo sampai hapal di luar kepala tiap kata yang dikeluarkan Jaehwan mengenai dongeng payung merahnya.

"Oh, aku rasa itu– EH? Yak, Kim Jaehwan, kenapa kau basah kuyup begitu?!"

Jaehwan, pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri di pintu masuk kedai _ice cream_ dengan seragam yang basah kuyup secara total, tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang Daniel dan Seongwoo yakini bisa merobek pipi ketua Dewan Murid itu sendiri.

"Mau dengar cerita terbaru soal payung merahku?"

 _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **–** **TBC** **–**_

* * *

 **a/n:** Aduh bapak Jaehwan ternyata gamon kawan wkwkwkwk.  
Kalau gitu mah kenapa putus pak.  
Okay, itu nanti saja. Simpen pertanyaan itu buat nanti **(bau bau spoiler)**

.

Sampe detik ini, dd masih ga ngerti.  
 **GA NGERTI KENAPA DANIEL SEKSI BANGET WOY, KHILAF DD KHILAFFF  
** Sumpah ya, Hands On Me kenapa bisa bikin anak orang khilaf astaga... Terlalu asdfghjkl;_;  
Ga ngerti juga kenapa Super Hot funky banget;_; Kenapa minta diulang mulu lagunya;_;  
 **Saya masih lemah liat Seongwoo dengan choker dan Daniel yang too sexy af.  
** **Masih lemah saya liat Daehwi ucul banget.**

 **.**

 **Saya lemah sama semuanya.  
Saya mau say goodbye aja liat mereka.  
Ga bosen diulang mulu videonya dan lagunya.**

 **.**

 _ **Bye world, I'm so done**_

 **.**

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	27. Chapter IX

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student: Season 2**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! GuanHo! SamHwi! JaeWoon!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyeong, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Guanlin, L! Seonho, Y! Samuel, K! Daehwi, L! Jaehwan, K! Sewoon, J!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Nine**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Akan ada banyak perubahan, harap maklum]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Please take a note:_** _This is just a fanfiction. Jangan benci dd, atau benci karakter di dalamnya, karena ini adalah murni khayalan dd. **]  
**_

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Jihoon terdiam. Irisnya masih saja memperhatikan cairan kecoklatan –teh– miliknya yang ia diamkan sejak beberapa menit lalu. Tuas di dalam otaknya masih sibuk memutar apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi hari ini. Samar ia melupakan keberadaan pemuda lain yang duduk di seberang kanannya. Toh, pemuda itu tak membuka suara sama sekali. Tak ada niatan di dirinya untuk menyadarkan Jihoon dari lamunannya.

Barulah ketika Jihoon mengerjap setelah merasakan matanya memanas, sebab ia lupa berkedip sejak tadi, Jihoon menyadari bahwa ia tak sendiri.

"Maaf, kau harus terdampar di rumahku."

Suara berat di sisi kanannya menyahut. "Tak masalah. Ini juga karena hujan yang turun mendadak."

Senyum masam Jihoon terulas mendengar kata hujan yang turun mendadak. Bolehkah Jihoon merasa percaya diri bahwa alam pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang ia alami saat ini? Seketika khayalan bahwa ia adalah satu satu bagian dari alam memenuhi otaknya.

"Kau belum meminum tehmu."

Jihoon mengerjap sejenak. "Oh, kau benar," tawa Jihoon mengalun di sela kegiatannya menyeruput teh dalam cangkir miliknya.

Keduanya terdiam setelahnya. Sosok dengan surai hitam di sisi kanan Jihoon tak lagi membuka suara. Mungkin ia menyadari bahwa sebaiknya ia menunggu Jihoon untuk membuka suara. Sang surai hitam tak mau repot–repot bertanya pada Jihoon. Ia ingin mendengarkannya dari Jihoon tanpa ada paksaan apapun.

Jihoon menaikkan dagunya yang ternyata turun sejak tadi.

"Guanlin–ah."

"Hm?" Guanlin melirik pada Jihoon melalui ekor matanya. Memastikan bahwa Jihoon memang memanggil namanya.

"Apa kau.. pernah melihat senyuman yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu, justru terbagi dengan orang lain?"

Guanlin menarik sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Punggungnya bergerak menyandar pada sandaran kursi di teras rumah Jihoon. "Pernah, aku pernah melihatnya," balas pemuda Taiwan itu setengah berbisik.

"Apakah... kau menjadi seorang yang egois jika kau meyakini hal itu?"

Alis Guanlin tertaut. Egoiskah jika ia menginginkan senyuman yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya tidak terbagi dengan siapapun? Apakah merasa yakin dengan apa yang seharusnya bisa kau miliki dapat disebut egois?

Guanlin menggeleng setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Tidak, itu tidaklah egois."

"Lalu, apa? Itu bukan posesif. Tidak ada rasa sesak yang menyakitkan kalau itu adalah rasa posesif."

"Itu artinya–," Guanlin merasakan kalimatnya tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya, seakan tak mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk melontarkan patah kata selanjutnya. Guanlin menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat. "Itu artinya, kau mencintai. Bukan egois, maupun posesif. Tidak keduanya."

Jihoon menoleh pada sang lawan bicara. "Apa rasanya selalu menyesakkan?"

Apakah rasanya selalu menyesakkan? Ya! Guanlin ingin mengatakan 'YA!' secara lantang pada pemuda Park di seberang kirinya. Meneriakan satu patah kata menyesakkan itu pada siapa saja kalau perlu. Guanlin ingin mengangguk sekuat mungkin untuk menjawab pertanyaan polos itu.

Keputusannya, Guanlin menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Rasanya kau menjadi orang bodoh yang mengetahui bahwa yang kau lakukan adalah suatu hal yang bodoh."

Jihoon menyandarkan punggung sempitnya perlahan. Maniknya berpindah, memperhatikan genangan air yang tercipta di halaman rumahnya sendiri. "Bukankah ini serakah?"

Serakah? Pantaskah itu disebut serakah?

Guanlin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, itu bukanlah serakah. Bagiku, itu tidak bisa disebut serakah."

"Kenapa?"

" _Kau itu memiliki untuk ada, bukan memiliki untuk mengalah._ "

Jihoon membatu.

Tuas dalam otaknya kembali berputar, mengulang kejadian beberapa saat lalu, atau tepatnya seminggu yang lalu. _Rooftop_ , novel picisan, dan... _Jinyeong_. Ia mengingat kalimat itu. Kalimat yang sama yang kekasih Baenya ucapkan padanya. Persis, tanpa memiliki perbedaan apapun.

Oh, benar, kecuali satu hal.

 _Sekarang, yang mengucapkan berbeda._

Jihoon menunduk dalam. Membiarkan kembali pandangannya memburam. Masa bodoh dengan tehnya yang terkena tetesan bening yang turun dari matanya. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya sejak dari rumah Jinyeong tadi.

 _Ia tak bisa menahan rasa sesak melihat bagaimana senyuman Jinyeong bukan lagi hanya untuk dirinya_.

Guanlin menghela nafasnya menyadari bahu pemuda Park di dekatnya kembali bergetar. Guanlin tak beranjak. Ia tak mendekat pada pemuda itu dan menariknya kembali ke dalam rengkuhannya. Guanlin memilih untuk diam kali ini.

Jihoon menarik nafasnya yang tersendat. Bibirnya yang bergetar mulai bergerak, hendak mengucapkan beberapa kata pada lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf, kau justru melihat hal seperti ini."

"Tak masalah," Guanlin menyambar cepat. "Kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang mengganggumu padaku. Kau bisa menangis. Kau bisa.. yah, kau bisa. Aku tak masalah."

Ya, Guanlin tak pernah mempermasalahkan Jihoon yang menangis. Ia tak masalah membiarkan hatinya turut sesak setiap air mata Jihoon menetes.

 _Toh, ia sudah sering melihat senyuman Jihoon yang terbagi pada orang lain selama sepekan ini._

Salahkah Guanlin menjerit dalam dirinya sendiri, meminta pada siapapun untuk berhenti mendekati Jihoon, agar hanya ia yang memiliki senyuman kelinci temannya itu? Guanlin merasa bodoh, sudah terjatuh dalam pesona Jihoon hanya dalam waktu satu minggu.

 _Tapi, berdosakah jika ia mensyukuri hal itu?_

Guanlin tak peduli tak peduli dengan hubungan yang terikat antara Jihoon dan Jinyeong atau siapalah itu. Guanlin tak peduli dengan _kekacauan_ yang Jinyeong berikan pada Jihoon. Guanlin tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa ia hanyalah seorang murid pindahan satu minggu yang lalu, yang berhasil sedekat ini dengan Jihoon.

Guanlin hanya peduli dengan Jihoon.

Apapun itu, hanya Jihoonlah titik rotasinya.

 _Apa ini bisa disebut egois dan serakah?_

Tapi, Guanlin hanya ingin merebut yang ia yakini sebagai miliknya. Salahkah ia jika dirinya meminta hal itu pada Jihoon?

Guanlin berdecih.

Tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mendengar suara hatimu yang paling dalam. Tak perlu menjadi seorang _master_ untuk menyadari bahwa hatimu sendiri mengatakan ini adalah salah. Tak perlu kompas untuk mengetahui kau sudah mulai berjalan di arah yang tak seharusnya kau lalui.

 _Tapi, Guanlin sudah buta._

 _Ia sudah terlalu buta untuk peduli_.

Ia tak mau menyingkirkan rasa egois yang menutupi mata dan hatinya. Ia tak mau menyadarkan dirinya dari _euforia_ yang membuatnya terlena. Ia mampu, tapi tak ia tak mau. Ia memilih untuk memenjarakan dirinya sendiri daripada terbebas dari rasa sesak.

"Kau pasti hebat, bisa menahan dirimu sendiri dari rasa sesak itu."

Guanlin tersenyum masam mendengar pujian Jihoon.

Hebatkah ia dalam kebodohan yang ia ciptakan sendiri? Hebatkah ia membiarkan dirinya terjatuh lebih dalam pada pesona seorang Park Jihoon yang sudah terikat dengan orang lain?

"Tidak. Aku sangat bodoh."

Jihoon melirik Guanlin dari ekor matanya. Bisa ia lihat sebuah senyum masam di pemuda Taiwan itu.

Jihoon tidak bodoh untuk menyadari arti senyuman itu. Jihoon tidak dungu untuk menyadari siapa objek yang ada di pikiran Guanlin sejak awal pembicaraannya di teras ini. Jihoon tidak buta untuk menyadari kenyataan di depan matanya.

Tawa sumbang mengeras dalam diri Jihoon. Tawa yang jelas mengejek dirinya sendiri dalam segala tak keberdayaannya. Sementara setitik sudut di hatinya menjerit marah pada Jihoon, sang pemilik tubuh justru memilih untuk menulikan dirinya dari hatinya sendiri.

 _Jihoon tau, ini salah._

 _Ini sangat salah, melebihi kesalah Jinyeong yang menggenggam tangan seorang pemuda lain dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajah datarnya._

"Guanlin–ah. Kurasa... kau harus pulang."

Guanlin tersenyum tipis. "Aku tau kau akan mengusriku," pemuda Taiwan itu menegakkan tubuhnya, segera bangkit dari kursi. Tak lupa ia meletakkan cangkirnya di meja yang membatasi kursinya dengan kursi Jihoon. Meski bergitu, senyuman tipis justru menghias wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Jihoon.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah, Jihoon," Guanlin mendekat, mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk mengusap surai coklat Jihoon. Jihoon tak menolak, ia hanya memejamkan matanya rapat. Dibiarkan saja olehnya telapak hangat Guanlin mengusap surainya.

"Maaf, Guanlin."

"Aku sudah bilang, kau tidak salah."

Jihoon mendongak, menemukan pandangannya dengan Guanlin dalam satu titik yang sama. Senyum tersemat di bibirnya, senyuman dimana ada seberkas rasa perih disana. Guanlin bisa melihat itu.

" _Maaf, tapi– ini salah. Aku tidak bisa_."

Guanlin terkekeh ringan. "Kau sangat mencintainya hm?"

" _Sangat. Aku sangat mencintainya_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Daehwi tertegun melihat seorang pemuda berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Maniknya memperhatikan bagaimana kedua tangan pemuda itu bersedekap di depan dadanya. Daehwi meletakkan gelasnya di meja ruang makan, menghentikan sejenak kegiatan minumnya yang baru beberapa detik lalu berlangsung.

Alis Daehwi tertaut cukup dalam melihat pemuda bersurai mencolok itu ada di rumahnya. Padahal, rasanya ia tak melihat sepatu milik orang lain di depan.

"Sejak kapan kau kemari?"

Bahu lawan bicaranya bergerak naik turun. "Satu jam lalu?"

"Kenapa kemari?" Daehwi menarik salah satu kursi disana. Ia memilih mendudukkan dirinya sementara ia berbicara dengan pemuda di depan sana.

Lawan bicaranya menghela nafas. Tangannya yang bersedekap turun perlahan. Kakinya melangkah mendekat pada Daehwi yang tak bisa menghilangkan persimpangan di dahi sempitnya pada pemuda itu.

Daehwi mendongak, menemukan pemilik wajah cukup tampan –okay, sebenarnya memang tampan– yang sudah berdiri di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Kelopaknya mengerjap polos.

"Kau pulang terlambat hari ini."

"Aku menjenguk temanku tadi. Aku pergi dengan Seonho, sungguh!"

Pemuda di sebelahnya mengangguk samar. "Siapa?"

"Hah?"

"Temanmu, yang sakit. Siapa? Aku tidak tau kau dekat dengan orang lain selain si _anak ayam_."

Daehwi mendecih dalam duduknya. "Bae Jinyeong. Kau kenapa sih?"

Pemuda di sebelahnya menarik salah satu kursi, tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun maniknya dari wajah Daehwi. Bahkan saat ia duduk disana, iris tajam itu tetap menatap Daehwi dalam.

"Kau.. benar dekat dengan Jinyeong?"

Daehwi tersedak _saliva_ nya sendiri. Irisnya mendelik, membalas tatapan tajam lawan bicaranya. " _Please_ , aku tidak dekat. Bagiku dekat dalam hubungan kami itu normal okay. Dan, hey... dari siapa kau dengar itu?"

Tangan lawan bicaranya mengibas di depan wajah. "Tidak penting. Hanya saja, sebaiknya kau menjaga jarak. Okay, aku bukannya tak percaya denganmu. _Whatever_ , aku tidak mengekang sosialisasimu di Korea. Tapi kau perlu ingat, ini bukan Amerika, ada batasan tertentu disini."

"Okay, kau itu kenapa sih? Habis di pukul di kepala oleh _masa depanmu_ ya?"

Senyum remeh terulas di bibir pemuda bersurai mencolok. "Aku hanya memperingatkan saja. Kau tau bukan aku berada di tengah? Aku tak bisa bergerak ke kiri ataupun ke kanan. Aku hanya bisa mengingatkan dan menjelaskan batasan disini."

" _Seriously_ , kau membuatku takut sekarang. Kau tidak gegar otak 'kan?"

" _Please_ , berhenti mengejekku!"

Daehwi mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tanda menyerah. "Okay okay, aku mendengarkanmu sekarang _dude_."

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja. Aku merasa ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik jika terus berlanjut, Lee. Ini Bae Jinyeong, dan kau yang berhasil masuk ke dalam lingkaran hidup Jinyeong dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan– ah tidak, kurang dari dua minggu bahkan, adalah sesuatu yang takkan lepas dari perhatian siapapun."

Daehwi mendesah. "Aku tau."

"Kurasa Jihoon belum tau ini. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan mengetahuinya. Aku tak bisa menjamin kapan waktu itu tiba. Dan sebaiknya, kau memang harus memulai membentuk batasan disini."

Daehwi memajukan tubuhnya ragu. Fokusnya berlarian sejenak, tidak yakin dengan kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan. Gumaman tak jelas sempat berdengung di dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Em... aku mau bertanya padamu."

Pundak lawan bicaranya mengendik. "Tanyakan saja, apapun."

"Apa saat kau berbicara dengan orang lain dan merasakan detak jantungmu meningkat, uh ya kau tau, rasanya membuatmu pusing disatu sisi.. _Apakah itu bisa disebut menyukai_?"

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir surai mencolok. "Tidak juga."

"Kenapa?" balas Daehwi cepat. Tak bisa ia sembunyikan nada penasaran yang terselip di suaranya.

"Kau masih harus _merabanya_. Kau masih harus mencari apakah itu debaran untuk menyukai, ataukah debaran yang lain."

"Debaran yang lain?"

" _Debaran yang hatimu coba berikan pada otakmu, debaran untuk menyadarkan akan sebuah kesalahan yang baru saja dimulai._ "

Daehwi mendesis pelan.

"Sejak kapan sepupuku yang manis, Park Woojin, berhenti menjadi idiot seperti ini? Kau dan jenius adalah kata yang tak bisa disatukan, asal kau tau."

Woojin tertawa, membiarkan surai merahnya ikut berguncang pelan.

"Sejak aku bisa _mengurung_ Hyungseob di bawahku?"

"Secara harfiah? Wow _dude_ , apa aku perlu menjelaskan soal batasan yang tadi kau sampaikan padaku? Aku rasa kau tidak cukup idiot untuk mengingatnya."

 _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **–** **TBC** **–**_

* * *

 **a/n:** Hehehehe, malem ini tida bom update ya.  
Udah balik ke normal aja:v

.

 **APAKAH INI GUANHOON? BAEHWI?  
** HEHEHEHEHE  
Itu, cast dibawah judul, iya yang itu, itu KEPUTUSAN YANG TIDA BISA DIGANGGU GUGAT.  
#kapaltidakkaram #sayasayangkalian #tolongjanganbunuhsaya  
Ampuni dd yang menistakan cast disini. Dd ga ada maksud kok.  
 _ **Dd sayang semuanya, uhuk**_.

.

 **APA JINYOUNG SUKA DAEHWI?**  
Sekali lagi, mari tanyakan pada perut Seonho yang kelaparan.  
 **DAEHWI SEPUPU UJIN?  
** Ehehehe, iya nih. Ayo coba flashback di season 1 ada apa /slap

.

Ah iya, dd baru hari ini masuk grup L*NE  
 **HHAAAYYY KALIAN** , baca ini yaa? Makasih banyak ya, dd sayang banget:"  
Seneng kalau bisa ngobrol sama reader:""

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	28. Chapter X

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student: Season 2**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! GuanHo! SamHwi! JaeWoon!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyeong, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Guanlin, L! Seonho, Y! Samuel, K! Daehwi, L! Jaehwan, K! Sewoon, J!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Ten**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Akan ada banyak perubahan, harap maklum]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Please take a note:_** _This is just a fanfiction. Jangan benci dd, atau benci karakter di dalamnya, karena ini adalah murni khayalan dd. **]  
**_

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Jihoon tersenyum, memperhatikan wajah lain di layar ponselnya bergerak beberapa kali. Pun lawan bicaranya menarik sudut bibirnya ke samping, melemparkan senyum yang sama pada Jihoon.

" _Tidurlah Jihoon."_

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya manis.

Sebenarnya, ia sudah mengantuk. Matanya sudah terasa panas dan berat sejak tadi, terlebih, ia habis menangis. Jadi, rasa pegal sudah ia rasakan sejak tadi. Tapi ia tetap membuka matanya, ia memaksa dirinya untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya demi _video call_ dari sang kekasih.

Jinyeong berguling kesamping, membenarkan posisinya yang semula terlentang. Maniknya masih menatap wajah Jihoon di balik layar sana.

" _Matamu.. sudah membengkak."_

Jihoon tertawa ringan. "Benarkah? Tapi aku belum mau tidur, Jinyeong _ie_."

" _Kenapa?"_

"Aku rindu dengamu."

Jinyeong mendecak di sela senyumannya. Kalau saja ia ada di dekat Jihoon, sudah pasti ia akan mengacak surai yang lebih tua. Membiarkan pipi pemuda Park menggembung karena kesal.

" _Jangan memaksakan dirimu, itu tidak baik."_

Jihoon tersenyum masam pada jiwanya sendiri.

Tidak kali ini. Ia harus memaksa dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

" _Kau sangat rindu denganku eh? Kenapa kau tak kemari tadi? Aku sudah menunggumu."_

Oh, Jihoon sudah ke rumah Jinyeong tadi kalau Jinyeong lupa. _Atau kalau Jinyeong melihatnya_. Jihoon nyaris meloloskan tawa atas kekonyolan dirinya. Mana mungkin Jinyeong melihatnya kalau ia saja belum masuk ke dalam kamar kekasihnya dan hanya mengintip dari balik pintu?

"Aku ada urusan tadi."

Jihoon sangat berterima kasih atas kebohongannya sendiri.

" _Sudah kuduga. Jangan melelahkan dirimu sendiri, Jihoon."_

Tidak. Kali ini Jihoon harus melelahkan jiwa dan raganya sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa kok. Kau beristirahatlah, besok harus masuk okay? Aku mau bertemu denganmu. Bosan melihat Woojin dan Hyungseob menempel dimana–mana tau?"

Jinyeong terkekeh. _"Baik baik, aku akan masuk besok tuan putri."_

Jihoon menggigit sudut bibirnya melihat tawa Jinyeong. Jantungnya mulai berdetak, menorehkan suatu perasaan menyesakkan dan perih di dirinya sendiri.

Dan lagi, Jihoon memilih untuk menorehkan sebuah senyum pada kekasihnya.

" _Oh, kurasa aku harus tidur sekarang."_

Jihoon melirik jam dinding di dekat meja belajarnya. Tak terasa, sekarang sudah pukul 10.42PM. Jihoon baru tersadar bahwa _video call_ dengan Jinyeong bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga selarut ini. Pelan, ia mengangguk pada lawan bicara di seberang sana.

"Kau harus istirahat okay?"

Jinyeong mengedipak kelopaknya. _"Tentu."_

"Okay, aku–"

" _Hey, Jihoon hyung. Tunggu."_

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya. Tangannya terhenti di udara sebelum menekan warna merah di layar ponselnya. Hey, apa Jinyeong baru saja memanggilnya _hyung_? Tampaknya kekasihnya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting, mengingat Jinyeong jarang sekali memanggilnya _hyung_.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Jinyeong terdiam sejenak. _"Aku.. mencintaimu."_

Jihoon tersenyum, membiarkan sudut bibirnya tertarik lebar hingga menciptakan rasa pegal di pipinya sendiri. Sempat ia menarik nafas panjangnya sejenak setelah sang kekasih menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Paginya, alis Jihoon mengernyit sedalam mungkin melihat Seongwoo berjalan dengan cara paling aneh yang pernah Jihoon lihat. Di sebelahnya, Daniel, sang kekasih, tertawa seraya mencengkram lengan Seongwoo, membantu pemuda surai hitam itu untuk duduk. Ia yakin, seluruh pasang mata di kantin menyadari hal itu.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa? Kau tertabrak? Habis kecelakaan?"

Seongwoo melemparkan senyum sarkas pada Jihoon. "Ya, aku habis _di tabrak_ seorang pria brengsek bernama Kang Daniel semalam."

"Hah?"

Seongwoo mendecih pelan melihat raut tak paham di wajah Jihoon. "Sudahlah, kurasa kau masih terlalu muda untuk hal ini."

"Hey, kau mengatakannya seakan kau sudah menjadi _ahjumma_."

" _Ahjussi_ ," koreksi Seongwoo pada kalimat Daniel. Jihoon bisa menangkap nada kesal terselip di patah kata yang meluncur dari bibir Seongwoo. "Dan aku belum setua itu," tambah Seongwoo di akhir.

Daniel mengendikkan bahunya, meski senyuman remeh tercetak di wajahnya. "Baiklah, kau _ahjussi_ bukan _ahjumma_ , aku catat itu."

Jihoon mengibaskan telapaknya di depan tubuhnya, meminta atensi dua manusia yang saling menatap di depannya. "Okay, aku perlu penjelasan disini."

"Penjelasan apa?" desis Seongwoo cepat. "Penjelasan bahwa aku semalam tidur di apartement Daniel dan _di tabrak_ olehnya?"

Apa?

Pipi Jihoon memanas. Okay, sampai disitu, ia sudah paham maksud dari ucapan Seongwoo. Ia berdeham, mencairkan rasa canggung dan malu yang menjalari dirinya. Daniel sendiri hanya tertawa cukup keras mendengar kalimat Seongwoo.

"Hahh, kalau semuanya menjadi mesum seperti ini, aku jadi rindu Euiwoong."

Seongwoo memindahkan fokusnya pada wajah Jihoon. "Em? Kenapa?"

"Yah, sejak dia pindah, tidak ada yang bertingkah semanis dia. Hyungseob saja kalah, _well_ mungkin karena Woojin sudah meracuni Hyungseob dengan hormonnya. Sejak Haknyeon pindah ke Jeju dan Euiwoong _home schooling_ , keduanya jadi susah di hubungi."

Seongwoo memindahkan pantatnya, mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya yang terasa sakit. "Bagaimana dengan akun sosial medianya? Sudahkah kau mencoba menghubunginya dari sana?"

"Setauku, dia baru mengganti ponselnya. Jadi, agak sulit menghubungi akun sosial medianya pula."

Seongwoo mengangguk samar. "Tapi mereka masih berpacaran 'kan?"

"Masih, Haknyeon mengatakan padaku minggu lalu di chat grup kami," Daniel angkat suara. Fokus dua manusia disana berpindah pada sang surai _honey brown_ yang sejak tadi diam. "Dan yah, memang mereka jadi sulit di hubungi."

Jihoon mencebik dalam duduknya. "Dasar, pasangan itu."

"Oh, omong–omong, bagaimana kabar Jinyeong? Kudengar ia sakit kemarin?"

Senyuman terlukis di wajah pemuda Park. "Hari ini dia masuk, aku dan dia akan bertemu di _rooftop_ nanti. Istirahat kedua."

Seongwoo melantunkan tawa sarkas mendengar kalimat malu–malu Jihoon. Persimpangan muncul di dahi Daniel dan Jihoon mendengar tawa terpaksa murid kelas tiga itu.

"Andai saja seseorang bisa senormal itu. Aku pasti tidak sakit jiwa menghadapi hidupku."

Jihoon bisa melihat lirikan Seongwoo pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Yang dilirik menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Meski begitu, seringai terbentang di bibir surai _honey brown_.

"Kalau aku normal, kau akan bosan denganku. Kita tidak bisa mencoba _gaya_ yang sama setiap kita– AH! Jangan mencubitku, Ong!"

"Hentikan kalimatmu disitu atau aku akan memenggal kepalamu."

Jihoon mendesah. Dari sekian banyak cerita untuk hidup, kenapa ia harus menjalani cerita abstrak seperti ini? Dikelilingi manusia–manusia tak jelas sudah berhasil membuat kepalanya pening bukan main.

"Hahh, aku pasti sudah gila."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **BUAGH**

 **.**

Jinyeong terdorong mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Kelopaknya mengerjap, membiasakan diri secepat mungkin dari rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Di abaikannya rasa panas yang mengumpul di pipi kanannya. Kakinya melangkah maju, menghantarkan kepalan tinju balasan pada pemuda di depannya dengan cepat tanpa sempat dielak.

Bunyi khas dari benda yang terpukul terdengar setelahnya. Pemuda di depannya pun mundur beberapa langkah dari posisinya berdiri. Maniknya langsung melirik tajam pada Jinyeong.

Keduanya tak peduli dengan sudut bibir yang tersobek hingga mengeluarkan darah, ataupun lebam di wajah dan tubuh keduanya. Pukulan yang saling berbalasan terus saja dilayangkan keduanya. Seakan tak menyisakan satu detik pun waktu terlewat.

Suara derap langkah yang mendekat pada keduanya tak juga dihiraukan. Keduanya tetap berguling, saling memberikan pukulan. Baik saat Jinyeong berada di atas tubuh sang lawan ataupun sebaliknya. Darah yang menetes dari hidung keduanya sudah mengotori tanah di belakang gudang terbengkalai sekolah.

"Kalian! Hentikan!"

Jinyeong tak mengelak ketika pukulan dari _pengunjung_ lain bersarang di pipi lebamnya. Pun pemuda di depannya juga terkena pukulan yang sama di wajahnya. Jinyeong meringis, merasakan rasa sakit di bagian tubuhnya setelah berhenti bertingkah. Barulah ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah lebam parah di beberapa bagian. Rasanya nyeri bukan main.

Jinyeong menaikkan fokusnya pada pemuda yang baru saja memisahkan acara baku hantamnya dengan si surai hitam. Disana, Woojin tengah mengatur nafasnya yang tampak berantakan. Wajahnya mengeras, begitupula dengan kepalan di tangannya.

Ia berdecih. Perlahan Jinyeong mengendurkan ototnya yang menegang, mencoba untuk merilekskan dirinya sendiri. Ia akan berterima kasih pada kakak kelas bersurai merahnya itu nanti karena telah menghentikan aktifitas memukul antara dirinya dan kakak kelas yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya di belakang Woojin.

"Gunakan otak kalian, bukan otot kalian, brengsek!"

"Dia yang memulai!" jari Jinyeong menunjuk tepat pada wajah kakak kelasnya yang langsung berubah masam.

"Kau," kakak kelasnya balas mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Jinyeong. Sempat ia tersulut, untung saja Woojin menahan pundaknya dan memberikan pukulan lain di wajahnya guna menyadarkan dirinya. Kalau tidak, ia pasti menerjang kakak kelasnya yang tengah menunjuknya itu.

"Ini semua karena kau!"

"Kau lebih muda dariku bocah! Jaga tata kramamu!"

Kakak kelasnya mendengus keras. "Untuk apa aku menjaga tata krama di depanmu, brengsek? Untuk apa aku menjaga tata krama pada seorang yang idiot sepertimu!"

"Kau!"

"Lai Guanlin! Bae Jinyeong! Diam di tempat atau aku benar–benar membuat kalian dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah ini!"

Jinyeong menahan langkahnya. Begitu pula Guanlin yang memilih mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Woojin yang berdiri di tengah keduanya mengacak surainya kasar. Untung saja Hyungseob bisa mengetahui soal perkelahian Jinyeong dan Guanlin disini, kalau tidak, pasti keduanya akan berakhir di ruang gawat darurat rumah sakit.

Woojin menunjuk keduanya bergantian. Emosi terarah dari ujung jarinya pada dua pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. "Kalian, berhenti membuat kekacauan seperti ini!"

"Aku takkan menghajarnya kalau ia menyadari kesalahannya!"

Jinyeong mengepalkan tinjunya kuat. "Apa? Apa salahku? Katakan! Jangan kau buat berbelit seperti ini, brengsek!" suara Jinyeong bergetar karena emosinya sendiri.

Guanlin tertawa, tawa penuh nada sarkas yang membuat siapa saja akan marah mendengarnya. "Sudah kuduga, kau terlalu idiot untuk menyadari kesalahan yang kau lakukan, tuan Jinyeong."

"Katakan apa maumu!"

"Aku ingin meraih Jihoon dalam genggamanku! Aku ingin memisahkan kalian! Aku ingin melepaskan dia dari pria tak tau diuntung sepertimu! Aku ingin menariknya menjauh dari seorang pemuda brengsek yang tak menyadari bahwa ia telah menyakiti Jihoon dengan rasa cinta Jihoon sendiri!"

Apa?

Kepala Jinyeong pening. Dunianya berputar cepat dibawah kendali dirinya. Kakinya mundur selangkah, mengambil posisi untuk tak limbung dari pijakannya. Sementara itu, gendang telinganya mendengar tawa remeh lolos di bibir Guanlin.

Jinyeong tak sadar sejak kapan ia sudah menerjang Guanlin.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau tau soal kami, brengsek! Kau bukanlah siapa–siapa disini! Kau– kau hanyalah murid baru!"

Ia tak ingat kapan ia sudah memberikan pukulan bertubi pada wajah lebam Guanlin. Ia pun tak ingat kapan Woojin menendang tubuhnya kuat hingga ia tersungkur jauh dari tubuh Guanlin yang sudah dipenuhi luka.

Jinyeong tertawa atas jiwanya sendiri. Tak peduli dengan Woojin yang mengerang keras, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar Jinyeong kembali ataupun memukul Guanlin yang mencoba bangkit dan menerjang Jinyeong.

Sekali lagi, Guanlin tertawa disana.

"Kau kalah. Kau kalah jauh denganku, Jinyeong," bisik Guanlin dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Kau kalah. Karena tak perlu mendengar penjelasan Jihoon, aku sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi."

Dan Jinyeong tak cukup tuli untuk mendengar kalimat itu.

 _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **–** **TBC** **–**_

* * *

 ** _[Just an useless author note]_**

 ** _._**

 _Hai? Em, disini JY mau menyampaikan beberapa hal mengenai FF ini dan juga ketakutan JY._

 _._

 _Jadi, alasan JY apdet di siang hari ini ada kaitannya. Sejujurnya, JY nggak bisa ngetik apapun dari kemarin. Target itu setiap hari minimal nulis setengah chap baru, tapi yang terjadi? Nulis beberapa patah kata aja saya sudah sujud syukur. Saya juga nggak tau kenapa. Saya sedih, kecewa sama diri sendiri. Saya selalu bertanya, apa FF ini sudah membosankan? Apa FF ini menurun kualitasnya? Apa semuanya berjalan buruk? Saya mau nangis (alay, but that's the fact) ngelihat sheet kosong di laptop yang nggak bisa keisi. Saya takut, FF ini nggak bisa lanjut, saya takut ide yang ada mendadak berhenti, sementara saya masih berusaha untuk terus lanjutin FF ini. Saya sempat merenung, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Honestly, idk why._

 _._

 _Saya sempat berpikiran untuk discontinued.  
Tapi saya mecoba melihat dari posisi reader. Kalau saya discontinue, pasti akan kecewa.  
Saya sempat berpikiran meringkas semuanya langsung di satu chap, menyelesaikan FF ini secara nanggung dan jahat.  
Tapi saya nggak bisa. Saya nggak bisa sejahat itu sama semua orang yang udah dukung saya selama ini.  
Saya takut. Saya takut sekali.  
Saya sedih melihat perubahan drastis di review, yang biasanya bisa melebihi sekian, tapi akhir akhir ini hanya ada satu angka saja.  
Jujur, itu benar benar membuat saya kalang kabut. Tapi saya juga menyadari bahwa saya tidaklah bisa selalu sempurna:"_

 _._

 _Maaf kalau penulisan saya menurun atau bagaimana. Atau mungkin apdet akan sedikit terlambat, tidak setiap hari apdet seperti biasa. Saya minta maaf sekali, kalau akhir akhir ini saya mengecewakan atau sebagainya. Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki secepat mungkin dan terus menulis meski sehari tidak sampai seratus kata._

 _._

 _Saya minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya,  
 **Jinny Seo [JY]**_


	29. Chapter XI

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student: Season 2**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! GuanHo! SamHwi! JaeWoon!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyeong, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Guanlin, L! Seonho, Y! Samuel, K! Daehwi, L! Jaehwan, K! Sewoon, J!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Eleven**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Akan ada banyak perubahan, harap maklum]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Please take a note:_** _This is just a fanfiction. Jangan benci dd, atau benci karakter di dalamnya, karena ini adalah murni khayalan dd. **]  
**_

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sosok di sisi kanan Daehwi menoleh. Tatapan heran memancar dari manik coklat muda alaminya. Ada seberkas keterkejutan pula disana. Iris coklat terangnya kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan panel panel dalam games yang belum sempat ia pause. Tidak ada niat untuk bertanya sejak kapan Daehwi sudah duduk disana dan menatapnya.

"Er.. aku bermain game."

"Kenapa tak ke kantin?"

Alis sang lawan bicara tertaut. "Ke kantin?"

"Kau selalu ke kantin setiap istirahat pertama."

Tawa menyembur dari pemuda itu. Surainya ikut bergoyang mengikuti alunan tawanya yang terdengar sangat renyah di gendang telinga Daehwi. "Dan kau selalu di kelas saat istirahat pertama. Sepertinya kau benar–benar hapal jadwalku ya?"

Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau selalu lewat di lapangan. Aku jadi tau karena itu."

"Tapi hari ini aku tidak lewat di lapangan," punggung pemuda itu menegak, membenarkan posisi tubuhnya yang nyaris merosot di batang pohon taman samping bangunan sekolah. "Kenapa kau bisa tau aku disini?"

Daehwi mengerutkan alisnya. Malu, ia malu. Apa iya ia bilang kalau ia menguntit pemuda di depannya sejak bel istirahat pertama berbunyi? Toh, tidak sulit mengikuti surai ungu itu, mengingat kelas keduanya bersebelahan. Sel dalam otaknya berlarian, memikirkan jawaban logis untuk lawan bicaranya.

Samuel tertawa pelan melihat raut gugup Daehwi. "Kau mengikutiku ya?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Bahu Samuel mengendik. "Aku tidak masalah, tuh."

Daehwi menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon yang sama dengan Samuel. Irisnya masih mengikuti pergerakan Samuel dari ekor matanya. Di perhatikannya bagaimana pemuda keturunan itu –wajahnya sudah sangat menjelaskan kalau Samuel tidak berdarah Korea murni– memperhatikan tanaman bunga di seberang keduanya.

"Aku tidak mau dibilang sebagai penguntit," putus Daehwi.

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak mengatakan kau penguntit."

"Kenapa begitu?" Daehwi menoleh sedikit pada Samuel yang ada di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

Samuel tersenyum cukup lebar pagi ini. Daehwi bisa melihat deret rapi gigi Samuel dari ekor matanya. "Ada banyak hal yang menjelaskan kau bukanlah seorang penguntit. Ada banyak hal yang perlu kau lakukan sebelum meng– _klaim_ dirimu menjadi seorang penguntit."

"Kau mengatakannya seakan kau sudah berpengalaman."

Tawa Samuel mengalun. "Aku adalah _master_ nya kalau kau belum tau."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari gelar penguntit itu?" bibir Daehwi mencebik, memprotes nada sombong di kalimat Samuel barusan.

Samuel mengusap dagunya. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari gelar penguntit? Bisa mengetahui segala hal yang tidak diketahui banyak orang? Konyol, itu adalah pembelaan, bukan kebanggaan. Samuel menghela nafasnya cukup panjang.

"Banyak hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Kau harus mencobanya sendiri."

Daehwi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Keduanya kembali diam setelahnya. Kelopak masing–masing saling terpejam, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di sekitar keduanya. Tak ada pertanyaan dari Samuel mengenai tujuan Daehwi mengikutinya pagi ini, pun tak ada kalimat basa–basi dari Daehwi setelah obrolan keduanya selesai. Keduanya diam saja seakan mereka sudah berteman dengan lama dan tak terganggu dengan kehadiran salah satu di dekatnya. Padahal faktanya, mereka baru saling mengetahui nama masing–masing kemarin.

Daehwi menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

Dahi Daehwi mengerut mendengar pertanyaan mendadak Samuel. "Kenapa memangnya?" balas Daehwi. Ia tak menyadari ada nada penasaran dan terkejut terselip di kalimat yang ia ucapkan sendiri.

"Kau kelihatan sedang mengalami suatu masalah."

Tawa lolos dari bibir surai coklat. "Benarkah?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahunya padamu Sam?"

"Aku memaksa untuk yang satu ini."

Senyum terulas di bibir Daehwi. "Entahlah, aku tak yakin."

"Ada banyak hal yang tak perlu kau yakini di dunia ini, sebenarnya."

Telapak tangan Daehwi menepuk bahu Samuel cukup keras. Maniknya mendelik kesal pada sang surai ungu. Aduh, dia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi Samuel sudah menyelanya lebih dulu. Bagaimana ia mau bercerita kalau lawan bicaranya langsung berkomentar seperti itu? Samuel yang menyadari kesalahannya meringis pada Daehwi.

"Baik, lanjutkan ucapanmu."

Pipi tirus Daehwi menggembung. "Aku malas membahasnya. Tapi yah, kurasa aku perlu membicarakannya denganmu. Sebelumnya, aku mau bertanya, apa saat kau berbicara dengan orang lain dan merasakan detak jantungmu meningkat, uh ya kau tau, rasanya membuatmu pusing disatu sisi.. _Apakah itu bisa disebut menyukai_?"

Pertanyaan yang sama yang ia tujukan pada sepupu idiotnya, Woojin.

Daehwi bisa melihat persimpangan kecil di dahi Samuel. _Namja_ itu tampak berpikir dalam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Daehwi.

"Darimana kau mendapat pikiran bahwa kau sedang menyukai orang itu?"

Telapak Daehwi mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Darimana? Iya, darimana ia bisa mendapat pikiran konyol itu? Kenapa ia begitu yakin dengan landasan teorinya yang begitu ambigu?

"Uh, hanya perkiraan samar?"

Samuel tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau harus menanyakannya pada dirimu sendiri. Kau yang paling mengerti tubuhmu dan juga detak jantungmu sendiri. Kau tidak perlu bertanya pada orang lain ketika kau gemetaran karena diminta naik ke atas panggung 'kan?"

Penjelasan konyol. Tapi Daehwi bisa menerima itu. Daehwi mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Samuel.

"Kau hanya perlu cermin untuk melihat dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya perlu meluangkan waktumu untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada dirimu. Apakah kau menyukai ataupun jatuh cinta dengan orang itu, ataukah ada peringatan lain yang jantungmu coba sampaikan."

"Itu sulit.. soal melihat dalam diriku sendiri."

"Tidak juga," Samuel menyambar cepat, memutus ucapan Daehwi di ujung kalimatnya. "Kau harus menjadi _tengah_ untuk melihat sisi kiri dan kanan di dirimu. Kalau kau melangkah satu inci pun ke salah satu arah, kau jelas takkan pernah bisa menemukan jawabannya."

"Dan bagaimana cara menjadi _tengah_?"

"Pertanyaan bagus," Samuel menjentikkan jarinya. "Bagaimana cara menjadi _tengah_? Kau bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu karena kau sedang berdiri di satu sisi saja. Tak perlu munafik untuk mengakui bahwa kau pesimis untuk menjadi _tengah_."

Daehwi mengernyit.

Kali ini, ucapan Samuel benar. Seratus persen tanpa unsur jenaka di dalamnya.

"Lalu?" bisik Daehwi cukup pelan.

"Kau harus mengalahkan rasa egomu. Kau harus mengalahkan karakter yang mendominasimu di satu sisi sehingga kau bisa melangkah dan menjadi _tengah_. Kau harus membuka 'hitam' yang menghalangi 'cahaya' di dirimu."

"Aku.. harus mengalahkan diriku sendiri?"

" _Exactly_ , _dear_. Sebenarnya, bukan mengalahkan, hanya saja meng _improve_ dirimu sendiri untuk karakter baru yang lebih dewasa dan matang dalam dirimu."

Pipi Daehwi memanas. Tubuhnya langsung terfokus dengan kata _'dear'_ yang entah diucapkan Samuel dengan sengaja atau tidak. Ayolah Daehwi, di Amerika, kau sering di panggil _'dear'_ oleh banyak orang. Kenapa harus 'memerah' karena Samuel memanggilmu _'dear'_?

Okay, ayo tepis soal _'dear'_ dan pikirkan soal itu nanti.

"Dan ketika kau menemukan jawabannya, disitulah saat kau sudah menjadi _tengah_ dan membuka lembar cerita baru dalam hidupmu," tambah Samuel sebagai final dari penjelasan panjangnya.

Daehwi kembali menggerakkan telapaknya untuk menampar pundak Samuel keras. Sang surai ungu berjengit merasakan panas yang mendera satu bagian di lengan atasnya. Telapak kanannya bergerak mengusap pundaknya yang sekarang pasti memerah.

"Kenapa memukulku sih?"

"Kau itu sudah umur berapa? 40? 50? Jangan menjadi sok tua, hanya karena kau sudah berada di _tengah_ tau!"

Samuel menghela nafasnya. "Tidak, aku bukanlah _tengah_."

"Hah? Lalu.. kenapa bisa berbicara seperti itu?"

Sudut bibir Samuel tertarik ke samping, melengkungkan senyuman manis pada Daehwi. Tolong ingatkan Daehwi untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang mulai berlarian karena senyuman Samuel.

Okay, ayo tepis soal yang satu ini juga. Simpan pertanyaan akan dirimu sendiri untuk nanti, Lee. Kau punya banyak waktu untuk melakukannya. Kau punya sangat banyak waktu untuk menanyai dirimu sendiri nanti.

"Aku pernah menjadi _tengah_."

"Dan sekarang?"

"Aku rasa satu sisi di diriku sudah menarikku untuk menjadi serakah kembali. Dan kurasa kali ini hatiku tidak menahanku untuk melangkah disatu sisi saja."

"Bagaimana jika itu terjadi?" tuntut Daehwi.

Samuel mengalihkan fokusnya pada padang bunga mini di seberang mereka. Irisnya memperhatikan bagaimana angin menggoyangkan tanaman disana dengan lembut. Samuel terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar kalimat tanya Daehwi.

"Jika itu terjadi... itu berarti kau sudah terjatuh sepenuhnya."

 _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **–** **TBC** **–**_

* * *

 **a/n:** Hay? GUYS I MISS YOU SOOOO MUCH:"""

.

Sebelumnya, dd mau minta maaf sekali soal author note kemarin. Iya, dd khilaf sekali. Dd menyesal, sudah curhat begitu saja tanpa mempertimbangkan readers sekalian dan justru jatuhnya terkesan memaksa untuk review.

.

 ** _First, saya tidak bermaksud untuk memaksa reader-nim sekalian untuk mereview FF ini_**.  
Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengingatkan saya bahwa review bukanlah segalanya. Meski review sendiri punya impact cukup besar. _**But it's okay, saya sudah sangat berterima kasih pada reader-nim yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca FF ini.  
Nggak apa kok kalau nggak review, serius;_;**_

.

 _ **Second, special thanks saya berikan pada Sky Onix dan laiguan yang sudah mengoreksi kesalahan dd. **_Terima kasih banyak, karena kalian, dd langsung membenahi kesalahan fatal di chap kemarin. Terima kasih banyak;_;

.

 _ **Third, GUYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH;_;  
**_ I can't describe it... Intinya, saya sayang kalian semua. Terima kasih banyak pada reader-nim yang sudah memberikan dukungan pada saya, membagi pengalaman, semangat, dan cinta pada dd maupun FF ini. Membaca review reader-nim sekalian benar-benar membuat dd terharu. Bahkan saya sempat nangis karena merasa bersalah dan terharu sekaligus;_; _**I'm sorry, but I promise, I'll fix it, anything. Thank you so much, thank you;_;**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Last, saya itu nggak ngambek atau gimana btw ehehehehe.**_ Jadi, dd itu mau apdet dari kemaren. Tapi yah, derita liburan, kuota habis;_; Adanya cuma local data dan honestly, dd lagi diluar kota, jadi itu kuota useless sekali sekarang ini. Ini aja bisa apdet karena nyolong tethering opa diem-diem (maafkan cucu durhaka ini opa;_;) Dan untuk beberapa hari kedepan, dd belum bisa apdet lagi, myane, karena belum balik ke home sweet home. Setelah dd pulang, dd janji akan apdet FF ini lagi secepatnya. Dd sendiri selama masa hiatus singkat ini sibuk membenahi diri/? untuk jadi lebih baik kedepannya ehehe, maklum, legal day sudah terlewati EHEHEHEHE. Jadi bisa baca FF rate M sepuasnya deh /slap.

.

 **DANNNN** , kalau kalian kangen saya, bisa mampir di wattpad saya **swxxtcandy**. Disitu, dd lagi nulis story tentang **OngNiel** yang judulnya: **He's an Art**. Bisa loh di cek ehehe, rate M tuh /slap. Kenapa saya justru bisa apdet di wp? Karena kalau di wp, nulisnya via hp. Kalau ini kan, nulisnya via notebook. Mana notebook saya tuh akhir-akhir ini sering error ga jelas. Maklum, udah uzur. **Mari mampir kesana;)**

 **.**

Btw itu Baejin lagi berantem sama Guan, eh ini si Dewi sama Sam lagi berduaan. Iyakan saja lah mereka.  
 **Anyone, apa kalian menangkap sesuatu dari chap ini? Semacam... kode mungkin?  
** HEHEHEHEHEHE

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	30. Chapter XII

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student: Season 2**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! GuanHo! SamHwi! JaeWoon!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyeong, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Guanlin, L! Seonho, Y! Samuel, K! Daehwi, L! Jaehwan, K! Sewoon, J!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Twelve**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Akan ada banyak perubahan, harap maklum]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Please take a note:_** _This is just a fanfiction. Jangan benci dd, atau benci karakter di dalamnya, karena ini adalah murni khayalan dd. **]  
**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Rating pada chapter ini akan saya naikkan ke Mature karena adanya adegan yang tidak seharusnya ada di rating Teen.**_

* * *

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Jin... yeong?"

Kelopak Jihoon terbelalak. Memperhatikan bagaimana objek di hadapannya tampak sangat _kacau_. Lihat saja tetes darah yang membasahi kemeja putih seragamnya, membentuk pola abstrak di beberapa bagian. Atau juga lebam yang menghias di wajahnya serta luka di sudut bibirnya. Intinya, fisik pemuda dengan surai hitam di _rooftop_ itu sangatlah mengenaskan.

Jihoon berlari. Mengabaikan seluruh rasa sakit yang mengurungnya. Meninggalkan segala egoisnya akan dirinya sendiri. Tungkainya tetap melangkah lebar mendekat pada Jinyeong dengan serampangan. Tidak peduli dengan kepalanya yang berputar ataupun dadanya yang terasak sesak, ia tetap mendekat pada Jinyeong.

 _Masa bodoh dengan rasa sakit yang ia pendam kemarin_.

Jihoon langsung bersimpuh, menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Jinyeong yang terduduk di _rooftop_. Tubuhnya bergetar dari ujung hingga ujung. Peluh pun mulai membasahi dahi sempitnya.

"Ya Tuhan– Ya Tuhan, astaga Jinyeong– Jinyeong, kau– Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa kau– Ya Tuhan..."

Disitulah seorang Park Jihoon menangis.

Air mata dari pemuda Park itu mengalir turun begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Telapaknya bergetar menyentuh pipi Jinyeong. Menyelami lebam dan luka yang ada disana. Bahkan jarinya berjengit seolah merasakan rasa sakit saat lebam itu disentuh. Ringisan masam turut menghiasi wajahnya setiap pandangannya jatuh pada warna merah, biru, dan ungu di wajah Jinyeong.

Jihoon sesenggukan. Kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya semakin samar, tenggelam dalam tangisnya sendiri. Hanya dengungan yang keluar dari sana. Tubuhnya lemas. Bahunya turut meluruh, seakan tulang di tubuhnya dilepaskan satu persatu. Tangannya yang semula berada di pipi Jinyeong perlahan turun ke dada bidang sang surai hitam.

Ia _hancur_. Melihat bagaimana _parah_ nya keadaan Jinyeong, justru memukul jiwa dan raganya secara telak. Parunya semakin dihimpit bongkahan besar yang menyakitkan.

Jihoon marah. Sangat marah. Pukulan –yang tentunya tidak seberapa– ia layangkan pada dada Jinyeong. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, ia memukul pemuda di depannya berulang.

Jinyeong diam. Tangannya tidak bergerak untuk meraih Jihoon dalam rengkuhannya. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk diajak berkerja sama saat ini. Dan seketika ia merasa sangat brengsek, membiarkan Jihoon menangis di depannya tanpa berniat menenangkannya.

 _Oh, bukankah ia memang brengsek?_

"Bodoh– _hiks_ , kau bodoh. Kau– _hiks_ , aku benci _hiks_ denganmu."

Telinga Jinyeong berdengung mendengar bagaimana Jihoon terisak. Bagaimana harusnya amarah terselip disana, justru digantikan dengan nada khawatir. Sangat bodoh. Jinyeong ingin berteriak pada Jihoon, membentak _namja_ lebih tua itu, menjeritkan kebodohan di diri Jihoon.

Jinyeong kalut.

Ia marah atas dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak ingat sejak kapan ia menahan pergelangan tangan Jihoon dengan erat hingga pemuda di depannya meringis. Ia tak ingat kapan ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Jihoon dan melumatnya – _tanpa perasaan_. Lumatan itu _kasar_ , penuh penekanan, – _dan menyakitkan_. Ia tak ingat sejak kapan Jihoon meronta untuk dilepaskan. Ia tak ingat kapan ia menggigit bibir Jihoon hingga berdarah.

 _Ia tak mau mengingatnya_.

Jinyeong tau, bahwa Jihoon terisak kencang. Jinyeong tau bahwa Jihoon bergetar dalam tangisnya, karena rasa sedih dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. Jinyeong tau, Jihoon melemah dalam cengkramannya.

 _Jinyeong tau, ia sudah menyakiti Jihoon_.

Ia mendorong tubuh Jihoon, membiarkan yang lebih tua terbaring di bawah kungkungannya dengan segala bentuk pemberontakan. Andai Jinyeong membuka kelopaknya, ia tentu bisa melihat pupil mata Jihoon yang bergetar.

 _Jihoon takut atas Jinyeong_.

Dan apakah Jinyeong mencoba untuk peduli?

Tunggu, sejak kapan Jinyeong mencoba peduli? Bukannya ia mulai menghilangkan eksistensi Jihoon secara perlahan dari kepalanya ... _dan hatinya_? Bukannya ia sadar bahwa murid pindahan baru di kelasnya lah yang menggantikan Jihoon sedikit demi sedikit?

 _Jinyeong sadar, namun ia menolak untuk sadar_.

Ia sudah menghentikan kerja otaknya yang waras ketika tangannya melepaskan seluruh kancing seragam Jihoon dengan paksa. Ia biarkan begitu saja manik–manik itu berceceran ke sembarang arah. Bibirnya turun pada leher jenjang Jihoon, memberikan sebuah gigitan keras disana hingga Jihoon menjerit. Sudut matanya bisa menangkap darah yang turun perlahan dari tempat dimana Jinyeong memberikan gigitan di leher yang lebih tua. Tangannya sendiri entah sejak kapan sudah turun ke bagian selatan tubuh yang lebih tua, meremas organ tubuh yang ada disana cukup kuat hingga mengundang erangan tertahan dari sang pemilik tubuh. Jinyeong tak peduli lagi dengan sudut di hatinya yang menjerit marah pada dirinya sendiri. Jinyeong tak mau mendengar apapun. Jinyeong tak mau membuka selubung hitam yang mulai mencekik dirinya tubuhnya dan jiwanya.

Jinyeong marah.

Ia marah atas segala hal.

Ia marah atas dirinya sendiri.

Ia marah pada manusia bersurai hitam yang tiba–tiba menghajarnya saat istirahat pertama, dan bersikap seakan ia mengetahui Jihoon sepenuhnya.

Ia marah–

– _atas ketidakmampuannya melindungi Jihoon._

Barulah Jinyeong melihat cahaya ketika sesuatu menghantam kepalanya dengan keras, membuat tubuhnya tersungkur ke samping, menjauh dari Jihoon beberapa meter. Ia bisa melihat cahaya yang menyesakkan ketika merasakan hantaman bertubi menghujani wajahnya.

"Menjauh darinya, brengsek!"

 _Ia bisa melihat wajah Guanlin yang merah padam di atasnya._

Barulah ia paham, bahwa cahaya itu datang selaras dengan pukulan Guanlin di wajah dan tubuhnya. Cahaya itu, cahaya yang membantu Jinyeong melepaskan selubung hitam di pikiran dan hatinya.

Gendang telinganya tak menangkap apapun selain suara isakan Jihoon di dekatnya. Telinganya sudah tuli untuk mendengar suara kepalan tangan Guanlin yang menghantam seluruh bagian di wajahnya. Ia tak lagi mendengar bunyi menyakitkan dari tulang yang saling menghantam.

Tapi ia tidaklah tuli untuk mendengar suara tubuh Guanlin yang terlempar dari atasnya di detik setelahnya. Ia tidak terlampau dungu untuk menyadari bahwa sudah tak ada yang mengurung dirinya di atasnya.

Pun ia tak cukup tuli untuk mendengar suara tercekat Jihoon memanggil nama 'Seongwoo _hyung_ ' dengan lemah dan bergetar di tiap tarikan nafas.

Ia tidak buta untuk melihat tubuh tegap Daniel berdiri di dekatnya dan tubuh Guanlin yang terbaring beberapa langkah di sisi kiri Jinyeong. Ia bisa melihat Seongwoo yang memeluk Jihoon dengan erat, menyampirkan jaket besar miliknya pada tubuh mungil Jihoon, menutupi tubuh Jihoon yang terekspos.

Jinyeong tidak buta, karena ia bisa melihat wajah Daniel yang mengeras. Maniknya bisa menangkap rahang Daniel yang bergemelutuk dan kepalan bergetar kakak kelasnya itu.

 _Jinyeong hanya buta untuk menyadari bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya._

 _Karena di detik sebelumnya, bayangan pemuda dengan surai coklat dan tubuh kurusnya yang manis sempat terlintas di pikirannya_.

Dan Guanlin tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari seberkas pancaran lain melintas di manik Jinyeong ketika ia mencoba melirik sang _lawan_.

Guanlin marah.

Ia tak peduli bagaimana Daniel menghajarnya. Ia tak peduli apakah ia akan sekarat dalam pukulan Daniel setelah ini. Ia tak peduli dengan jeritan tersendat Jihoon disana. Ia tak peduli dengan seluruh kewarasan yang mencoba menahan dirinya.

Ia hanya peduli dengan Jihoon.

Terima kasih pada dirinya yang memiliki tekad sekuat baja, hingga ia bisa mencoba melawan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya untuk kembali menerjang Jinyeong. Pukulan demi pukulan terus ia berikan pada Jinyeong, mengabaikan Daniel yang mulai lepas kendali di belakang sana. Bahkan ketika kakak kelasnya itu menarik kerahnya, memberikan pukulan lain di wajahnya, dan melemparkannya seolah ia adalah objek mati, ia tetap tak peduli.

 _Sekali lagi, ia hanya peduli dengan Jihoon_.

"Daniel _hyung_! Cukup!"

Sudut mata Guanlin menangkap sosok bersurai merah menyala mendekat pada Daniel. Pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Daniel ke belakang, menjauhkannya dari Guanlin ataupun Jinyeong.

Itu pemuda yang tadi memisahkannya dan Jinyeong di istirahat pertama.

Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda lain dengan surai hitam berlari mendekat pada Jihoon dan Seongwoo yang mendekapnya. Ia langsung berlutut di dekat tubuh gemetaran Jihoon. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam telapak Jihoon kuat.

"Tidak! Menyingkir Woojin! Aku akan dengan senang hati _menyadarkan_ dua bocah bodoh itu! Kalau perlu, hingga mereka sekarat pun aku akan menyadarkannya!"

Woojin, sang surai merah, mendorong bahu Daniel keras. Maniknya memandang tajam sang kakak kelas yang sudah hendak mengambil langkah untuk mendekat pada Guanlin ataupun Jinyeong.

"Sadarlah _hyung_! Kau hanya akan memperparah segalanya jika kau menghajar mereka! Sudah cukup!"

"Tidak!" Daniel menjerit frustasi. Masa bodoh dengan seluruh siswa yang bisa mendengar teriakannya dari bawah sana.

"Kang Daniel, cukup!" suara lain menginterupsi disana. Memberikan bentakan keras pada sang pemilik surai _honey brown_ agar menghentikan tindakannya.

Daniel menendang gusar udara kosong di depannya. Pun tinjunya yang sedari tadi ia tahan, ia layangkan juga pada hampa. Tak bisa ia mengelak jika suara pemilik konstelasi bintang di pipinya sudah menyahut, memintanya untuk berhenti disana.

Daniel lemah?

Tidak, ia tidak lemah.

 _Tapi ia tidaklah egois untuk tak mendengar suara Seongwoo._

Daniel mengarahkan telunjuknya bergantian pada Guanlin dan Jinyeong yang masih terbaring, nampak mencoba bernegosiasi dengan kesadaran mereka sendiri.

"Jika aku melihat kalian bergerak satu inchi pun, aku tidak segan untuk membunuh kalian. Benar–benar membunuh kalian," Daniel berbalik setelahnya, kembali mendekat pada tiga manusia di belakang sana. Ia bergerak membantu Seongwoo, menggantikan posisinya yang nampak kepayahan menggendong Jihoon, dan membawa tubuh gemetar itu menjauh dari sana.

Hanya Hyungseob yang masih disana, menunggu pemuda surai merah yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya menyelesaikan urusannya. Jaga–jaga pula, siapa tau tunangannya itu justru lepas kendali pada Jinyeong dan Guanlin?

Park Woojin diam di tempat. Sorot tajamnya menatap dua pemuda dengan surai hitam yang _tergeletak_ di dekat kakinya. Disana, ia menarik sudut bibirnya, memberikan senyum penuh ejekan pada dua insan yang sudah tak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya sendiri.

"Selamat. Apa kalian sudah puas.. hai dua bajingan kecil? Sudahkah kalian menemukan apa yang kalian cari? Apakah itu cinta Jihoon? Atau mungkin– rasa takut Jihoon?"

 _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **–** **TBC** **–**_

* * *

 **a/n:** Bingung kah? Jadi gini. **Ini udah istirahat kedua** [beberapa chap sebelumnya udah dijelasin kalau Jinyeong mau ketemu Jihoon istirahat kedua].  
Dan soal Daniel dkk yang mendadak muncul... Hehe nanti ada chap sendiri untuk menjelaskannya kok. Harap sabar juseyong;)

.

 **Yang mau bunuh Baejin, harap jangan dulu ya.** Nanti langsung tamat ceritanya kalau Baejin dibunuh reader-nim;_;  
Saya juga tau kok kalau Baejin vangsat sekali, iya saya tau.  
Saya aja mau bunuh dia disini. Karakter dia maksudnya ehe.

.

 **Apa Muel suka Dewi? Apa kodenya kemarin itu soal perasaan Muel?  
** Hehe.  
Mari kita tanyakan pada rumput di lapangan Hanlim /slap.

.

Btw, kemarin ada yang tanya apa dd berpengalaman soal cinta.  
Hehe, absolutely not;) Kecuali mencintai oppa oppa /nangis dipojokan/  
Chap kemarin aja dd nggak ngerti kenapa bisa nulis gituan.  
Lagi sok puitis mungkin hm;_;

.

 **BTW! Anyone, miss JaeWoon?;_;  
** Bapak Ponyo, myane kalian jarang muncul.  
Next chap **khusus** kalian kok mwah.  
Eh... ups /muka innocent/

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	31. Chapter XIII

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student: Season 2**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! GuanHo! SamHwi! JaeWoon!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyeong, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Guanlin, L! Seonho, Y! Samuel, K! Daehwi, L! Jaehwan, K! Sewoon, J!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Thirteen**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Akan ada banyak perubahan, harap maklum]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Please take a note:_** _This is just a fanfiction. Jangan benci dd, atau benci karakter di dalamnya, karena ini adalah murni khayalan dd. **]  
**_

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Sewoon terdiam. Tidak berani barang sedikitpun dia membuka suara. Menarik nafas saja rasanya sesak bukan main, apalagi menegur pemuda berwajah murung di sampingnya? Sewoon tau, ia tidak akan dimarahi, mengingat pemuda di sampingnya jarang marah pada siapapun. Tapi kalau di tatap tajam? Sewoon tidak bisa menjaminnya.

Yah, Sewoon bisa mengerti alasan dibalik _mendungnya_ wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Kalau Sewoon adalah dia, Sewoon pun pasti akan berwajah sama. Atau bahkan lebih _mendung_?

Hey, memikirkan masalah di sekolah itu sulit tau.

Mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk saja terkadang membuat Sewoon ingin muntah. Dan ini? Perkelahian di _rooftop_? Beruntungnya, kabar ini tidak tersebar di kalangan murid lain. Hebat sekali pemuda di sampingnya menutupi kejadian yang di _rooftop_.

Sewoon tak menolak ketika pemuda itu menemuinya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kelas –bel selesainya istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi, dan menariknya pergi. Mana sempat ia memikirkan apapun. Yang terlintas di kepalanya hanyalah hitam dan putih.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sewoon merasakan otak jeniusnya menjadi sepolos kertas.

Ia tak bertanya ketika pemuda itu menyuruhnya naik ke atas motornya, dan membawa pergi keduanya keluar dari sekolah. Melewati penjaga begitu saja dengan bantuan jabatannya. Sewoon sibuk mencengkram seragam sang pemuda karena laju kendaraannya yang membelah kepadatan bukan main mengerikannya. Sewoon sudah pusing di balik punggung lebar itu.

Dan Sewoon tetap tidak membuka suara untuk sekedar menanyakan kenapa ia dibawa pergi ke taman kecil di pinggiran Seoul –ia sendiri tak sadar kenapa dan bagaimana mereka bisa pergi sejauh ini–. Tindakan terberaninya sejauh ini adalah melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang terus mengerang dan mengacak surainya sampai berantakan.

Bahkan ketika pemuda itu mulai bersuara, menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi, membiarkan segalanya tercurah pada Sewoon, Sewoon hanya mengangguk dan ternganga di tempatnya. Tidak bisa ia membayangkan ceceran darah yang dijelaskan pemuda di sampingnya, atau sulitnya mengontrol emosi sang kawan _beruang_ nya di ruang Dewan Murid. Imajinernya tidak bekerja dengan baik untuk membayangkan segala kengerian itu.

Pemuda itu berdeham, menarik kembali atensi Sewoon yang sempat terbuyar. Yang lebih muda mendongak, menemukan wajah masam di sampingnya.

"Aku... mengajakmu membolos."

"Oh– itu.. tidak masalah," Sewoon mengibaskan tangannya cepat. "Tidak apa _hyung_ , santai saja."

Decihan kecil lolos dari sang lawan bicara. "Maaf membuatmu mendengar masalah ini. Aku– aku tidak tau. Aku hanya– aku tidak paham, apa yang terjadi, atau kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Aku merasa– ini adalah masalah sekolah yang tak bisa aku selesaikan."

"Aku tidak masalah, Jaehwan _hyung_. Dan yah.. tidak selamanya manusia harus mengerti dan menyelesaikan masalah yang ada."

Jaehwan meletakkan pandangannya pada manik Sewoon. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Uh, ya.. karena manusia memiliki kelemahan," Sewoon mencoba menyelipkan sebuah senyuman. "Kau memang ketua Dewan Murid, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menanggung semuanya _hyung_. Ada tanggung jawab yang tidak seharusnya kau pegang. Ada pula masalah yang tidak seharusnya kau pahami. Kau tidak bisa mengesampingkan batasan– maksudku, uh, maaf aku tidak bermaksud menceramahimu."

Jaehwan tertawa. "Tidak, lanjutkan saja, Sewoon–ah."

Sewoon berdeham canggung, bingung untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sudah ia potong begitu saja. Irisnya sempat melirik sejenak rumput liar di dekat sepatunya, berharap objek itu bisa membantunya daripada hanya bergoyang karena hempasan angin saja.

"Um.. Menurutku, untuk hal ini, _hyung_ membantu dari luar saja. Err, _hyung_ tidak perlu menuntut penjelasan, tunggu saja sampai ada yang menjelaskan. Dari situ, baru _hyung_ bergerak. Masalah itu.. pasti menyangkut privasi yang cukup dalam."

Senyuman terulas di bibir Jaehwan.

Ini dia, Jung Sewoon yang ia kenal. Pemuda yang pernah mengisi hari kosongnya selama tiga tahun, yang ia putuskan begitu saja dengan alasan ujian masuk SMA. Dan jangan lupa tambahan _'ingin fokus bersekolah'_ dan _'akan sulit bertemu'_.

Alasan konyol.

Silahkan membenci dirinya. Ia sendiri tak melarang hatinya mengumpat atas kebodohannya.

Jaehwan menertawai fisik dan jiwanya sendiri selama berbulan–bulan dalam rasa kalutnya. Ia mengatakan ingin fokus, namun, ia justru tak bisa fokus. Oh ya, kau tak akan bisa fokus karena rasa bersalah yang terus mengisi hatimu. Persetan dengan fokus. Persetan dengan isi otaknya yang tampaknya sedikit –sangat– rusak kala itu.

Bayangan akan Sewoon terus saja menghantui isi kepalanya setelah ia putus dengan sang adik kelas. Dan setiap ia teringat akan Sewoon –melihat orang lain bernafas pun ia bisa teringat akan Sewoon–, teman–teman di sekitarnya harus menahan dirinya agar tak menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok hingga berdarah.

Faktanya, ia pernah melakukannya. Iya, ia membenturkan dahinya ke tembok sampai lebam. Hanya karena ia membuka tasnya dan menemukan payung merah pemberian Sewoon di dasar tasnya. Jaehwan ingat, ia langsung dilarikan ke ruang kesehatan setelahnya. Kejadian itu sempat membuat satu kelasnya panik.

Dan sekali lagi, ia hanya bisa menertawakan segala kekonyolannya.

 _Ini dia Sewoon yang ia rindukan_.

Jaehwan memejamkan matanya. Sengaja ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sewoon cepat, hingga pemuda itu tak sempat mengelak. Lupakan sejenak soal tubuh Sewoon yang langsung menegang, atau soal nafasnya yang tertahan di ujung parunya.

" _H–hyung_."

"Kumohon," bisik Jaehwan rendah. "Kumohon, biarkan begini. Kali ini saja, Sewoon _ie_. Kali ini– maafkan aku yang bersikap kelewatan."

Sewoon menunduk dalam. Detak jantungnya yang berhamburan tak lagi pedulikan. Kepalanya yang terasa diguncang tak lagi ia gubris. Ia tak akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini, untuk saat ini.

 _Ia akan mentolerir lengan kirinya yang bergerak dan membiarkan telapaknya mengusap kepala Jaehwan di pundak kanannya_.

Sewoon tau, Jaehwan pun tersentak mengetahui bahwa Sewoon tengah mengelus surai hitamnya. Sewoon bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, bahwa sang kakak kelas terbelalak lebar.

 _Tapi Sewoon tak peduli_.

Sewoon tetap menggerakkan telapaknya selembut mungkin disana. Agak payah, memang, karena tangannya tampak sangat kaku untuk bergerak naik turun. Ia tetap mecoba, ia ingin meyakinkan Jaehwan atas tindakan nekatnya.

Dan ketika Jaehwan mulai memejamkan kembali matanya, menikmati hangatnya telapak Sewoon, pemuda yang lebih muda itu menarik sudut bibirnya ke samping. Hatinya menghangat, seakan dilingkupi oleh sesuatu –oh benar, itu: _rindu_. Rindu sudah melingkupi hatinya. Rasanya sesak, namun menyenangkan. Sewoon akan mencatat sensasi ini baik–baik di otaknya dan hatinya.

"Aku– sudah menyakitimu."

Usapannya berubah menjadi tepukan ringan. "Tidak, kau tidak _hyung_."

"Aku merasa menjadi manusia yang menyedihkan. Mencampakkanmu begitu saja, kemudian berharap kau kembali. Bukankah itu lucu? Aku seperti orang gila yang menunggu di tengah ruang waktu. Aku meninggalkan seluruh tanggung jawabku hanya untuk menunggu, tanpa mau mencoba untuk mengejar. Aku– _pesimis_."

Mata Sewoon memanas. Sebuah genangan bening terbentuk disana. Mendengar bagaimana suara rendah Jaehwan menyapa gendangnya sangatlah menyakitkan baginya. Hingga beberapa detik lalu, belum pernah ia mendengar suara tegas Jaehwan menghilang, digantikan dengan nada penuh sendu seperti tadi.

 _Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi rapuh seorang Kim Jaehwan_.

Sewoon mengerjap, tak membiarkan air mata menetes dari maniknya. Jaehwan tak boleh menyadari nafasnya yang tersendat beberapa saat.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah _hyung_."

Jaehwan mengernyit dalam pejamannya. "Berhenti mengatakan tidak, Jung."

"Tapi kau memang tidak salah," putus Sewoon. "Kau tidak salah sama sekali. Kau benar, kau benar karena kau sedang mencari kebenarannya."

Bahu Jaehwan meluruh.

Sejauh apa dulu ia menyakiti Sewoon? Meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan anggapan ia akan melakukan semuanya dengan baik, yang ternyata berbuah nihil? Ia justru kacau. Ia _rusak_ karena keputusannya sendiri.

Sudah sejauh apa ia membiarkan Sewoon menenangkan dirinya sendiri?

Detik berlalu cepat. Sewoon tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Jaehwan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia tak berani menunduk. Ia tak mau melihat Jaehwan yang tengah membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sewoon. Sedangkan dua tangannya menggantung di udara, terkaku di atas pundak Jaehwan.

Nafas Jaehwan memburu. Jantungnya terasa berlubang kala menarik Sewoon tanpa permisi, membuat sang adik kelas membatu di posisinya.

Jaehwan tidak menangis. Tidak, ia bukanlah pria se _melankolis_ itu, meski ia menyadari kesalahan yang ia tanggung sangatlah membebani. Jaehwan hanya... _hampa_. Ia tak bisa merasakan apapun selain rasa nyeri yang menusuk seluruh tubuhnya, hingga menyentuh titik di jiwanya.

" _Hyung–_ kenapa.. kau–"

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Sewoon. Maafkan aku."

Seluruh indra Sewoon mencelos, mendengar bagaimana suara Jaehwan bergetar di tiap kata yang terucap. Rasanya sesak. Menyakitkan, seakan ia merasakan sakit yang dialami pula oleh Jaehwan. Namun di satu sisi, ia merasa _terlepas_. Rasanya, sesuatu yang menghimpit di rongga dadanya sejak dulu terangkat begitu saja.

Tidak, Sewoon tidak marah ketika Jaehwan memutuskannya begitu saja di depan lokernya dulu. Ia tidak kecewa melihat punggung itu berbalik meninggalkannya yang tersandar di loker dan menangis. Tidak, Sewoon tidak marah.

 _Ia tak bisa marah dengan sosok di depannya ini_.

Lengannya terayun, berpindah untuk menarik Jaehwan ke dalam dekapan eratnya. Tubuhnya merileks, melepaskan begitu saja canggung yang membelenggunya sejak tadi. Sementara itu, sudut bibirnya terangkat, menciptakan senyuman sehangat mentari yang tak Jaehwan sadari.

"Tidak apa _hyung_ , tidak apa. Aku disini. Aku– memaafkanmu."

Barulah, untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Kim Jaehwan membiarkan air matanya turun melintas di pipinya setelah Sewoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, diikuti dengan lengan Sewoon yang semakin mengerat melingkari pundaknya.

 _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **–** **TBC** **–**_

* * *

 **a/n:** HAYYY, MYANE APDETNYA MALEM GINI  
BIASA, NOTEBOOK SAIA ERROR LAGI  
INGIN CURSING DEH HHH

.

DAN APA INI HHH, KENAPA KEJU SEKALIII  
NGALUSNYA HEBAT YA BAPAK:)  
PONYO JUGA KEJU SEKALI:)

.

Btw:  
#saiawinkdeepteam #samhwiteam #guanhoteam #WINKDEEPGAKARAM #SAMHWIGAKARAM #GUANHOGAKARAM #inicobaanya #iniujian #harapbersabar #HIDUPWINKDEEP #HIDUPSAMHWI #HIDUPGUANHO #kapaltidakkaram #kapaltidakakankaram  
Agak ketar ketir dd nulis FF ini, takut menghasut untuk suka GuanHoon (bukan berarti dd ga suka GuanHoon ship/per) karena FF ini untuk WINKDEEP SAMHWI GUANHO;_; Mana panwink akhir-akhir ini momentnya banyak sangat hh:"

.

WANNA-ONE DI 1st LOOK KENAPA VANGSAT SEKALI  
Ah lelah hayati. Udah bunuh hayati di rawa-rawa aja mz:)  
Yang namanya Kang Daniel, Park Woojin, Ong Seongwoo, jangan sampai lepas:)

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	32. Chapter XIV

_JY present_

 **Delinquent Student: Season 2**

.

 **Cast** : JinHoon! OngNiel! JinSeob! GuanHo! SamHwi! JaeWoon!  
Jihoon, P! Jinyeong, B! Sungwoo, O! Daniel, K! Woojin, P! Hyungseob, A! Guanlin, L! Seonho, Y! Samuel, K! Daehwi, L! Jaehwan, K! Sewoon, J!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Fourteen**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!  
 ** _[Akan ada banyak perubahan, harap maklum]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Please take a note:_** _This is just a fanfiction. Jangan benci dd, atau benci karakter di dalamnya, karena ini adalah murni khayalan dd. **]  
**_

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Ia menatap wajah pemuda di depannya dengan raut sedih. Melihat bagaimana luka di sudut bibir pemuda berwajah serupa di depannya, juga lebam disana sini, membuat tubuhnya seakan turut merasakan rasa sakit pemuda itu. Jemarinya akan berjengit setiap ia menyentuh bagian terluar dari luka atau lebam itu. Tergores sedikit saja rasanya sudah sangat menyakitkan, apalagi terluka seperti itu?

Seonho menghela nafas. Tangannya bergerak merogoh saku celananya sendiri. Beberapa detik setelahnya, benda tipis menyembul keluar di sela jarinya. Seonho merobek pembungkus plester luka bergambar karakter ayam.

"Kenapa bisa begini _hyung_?"

"Tidak tau."

Seonho menghela nafasnya sekali lagi.

.

.

Tadinya, ia baru kembali dari kantin, selepas menyelesaikan makan siang menyenangkannya. Tak ingin membuang energi percuma, atau lebih tepatnya takut akan kelaparan kembali, Seonho memilih melintasi lorong ruang seni rupa. Meski sepi dan amat sangat jarang dilewati, itulah satu satunya jalan tercepat menuju kelasnya. Dengan keberanian sebesar rasa laparnya, Seonho melintasi lorong itu.

Ia sering mendengar dari Justin, sahabatnya, bahwa di lorong tersebut sering terdengar rintihan kesakitan dan sejenisnya. Maka, secepat kilat ia berjalan, mengabaikan kanan kirinya yang kosong.

Memang sepi. Seonho sampai bisa mendengar suara nafasnya sendiri yang mematul di dinding lorong. Begitu pula suara sepatunya di lantai tiap ia melangkah. Bagusnya, Seonho mulai mendengar suara– bukan, rintihan samar dari dalam ruang seni, sementara jarak ujung lorong masih terbilang cukup jauh dari posisinya.

Seonho sadar, hidup bukan seperti film yang sering ia lihat, dimana kau penasaran dengan suara itu dan mendatangi sumber suara. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu dengan jantung melompat di keadaan seperti ini bukan? Seonho masih menyayangi kedai _tteokbokki_ depan sekolah, ia belum mau _tewas_ di usia semuda ini.

Seonho terus mengabaikan rintihan itu dan tetap fokus dengan jalannya. Sesekali ia tersandung saat sepatunya belum terangkat sempurna dari langkahnya. Jelas, ia melangkah cepat dan sembarangan seperti itu, tak heran sesekali ia terpelatuk.

Seonho terus melangkah. Bibirnya sendiri mulai bersenandung, menyanyikan nada secara asal untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ia terus terfokus pada ujung lorong.

Dan fokusnya hilang begitu saja saat ia mendengar suara berat ketika ia melewati pintu masuk ruang seni di sisi kanannya.

"Seonho?"

Seonho menoleh horror sembari mengambil langkah menjauh. Tak menyadari bahwa perbuatannya itu–

 **BRUGH**

–bisa membuatnya terjatuh.

Seonho mengaduh, melupakan sejenak mengenai suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Kepalanya berputar, mendadak ia pusing, merasakan rasa sakit yang menyapa kedua pantatnya. Rasa perih dan panas menjalar disana.

Ketika maniknya melihat sepasang sepatu berdiri di depannya, menapak di lantai, Seonho tertegun. Ragu–ragu pemuda Yoo itu mengangkat kepalanya, merambatkan fokusnya naik hingga wajah pemilik sepatu dihadapannya.

Seonho memekik.

"Guanlin _hyung_! Kenapa– wajahmu kenapa?! Baju– baju–," jemari Seonho menunjuk bercak darah di baju pemuda di depannya, Guanlin, dengan gemetaran. Pupilnya membesar lebar dipenuhi rasa keterkejutan.

Guanlin tak menjawab. Ia justru membungkukkan tubuhnya, merendahkan posisinya agar Seonho tak mendongak terlalu tinggi. Tangannya terulur, memberikan tawaran pada Seonho yang masih membatu.

"Kau tak apa? Aku mengagetkanmu."

Seonho menepis tangan Guanlin. "Ya! _Hyung_ harusnya mengkhawatirkan diri _hyung_ sendiri! Astaga, kenapa _hyung_ bisa–"

Ucapan Seonho terputus. Bibirnya tak bergerak ketika jari telunjuk Guanlin menempel disana, meminta pemuda Yoo itu untuk diam. Seonho menurut, tak lagi ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Guanlin mengulas sebuah senyum. "Hanya– yah, tidak penting."

Seonho terpana.

Saat itu juga, ia merasa bahwa dunianya terenggut karena kurva yang melengkung indah itu. Seonho ingin menjerit. Bahkan, senyuman itu terasa jauh lebih manis dari permen kapas manapun yang pernah ia cicipi. Senyuman itu.. senyuman itu _hangat_ di wajah _dingin_ Guanlin. Bertentangan namun terasa sangat pas disana.

Seonho mengerjap beberapa kali saat menyadari telapak tangan Guanlin terayun di depannya, membuyarkan segala lamunan yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

"Hey, kau okay?"

Seonho berdeham canggung. Ragu, ia menerima uluran tangan Guanlin dan berdiri. Fokusnya berlarian, tak mau menatap manik hitam Guanlin.

"Uh– ya, aku baik."

Guanlin melebarkan senyumnya. "Kukira kau kenapa," ucapnya santai seraya mengacak pelan poni Seonho.

Lutut Seonho lemas, sangat sangat lemas. Ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya disana, melupakan fakta bahwa ia tengah berpijak di lantai. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan _sesak nafas_ saat poninya diacak oleh seseorang seperti _malaikat_ di depannya ini.

Seonho berdeham canggung. " _Hyung_ – darahmu.. itu darahmu? Apa itu sakit?"

Tawa semerdu _grand piano_ di rumahnya menyapa gendang telinga Seonho. Ia terpana. Ia kagum akan tawa kecil yang sangat indah itu, seindah senyuman sebelumnya. Keduanya memacu kerja jantungnya dengan baik.

"Yah, lumayan berdenyut rasanya."

"Duduklah _hyung_ , aku akan mengobatimu."

Alis pemuda Taiwan itu terangkat. "Mengobati?"

Seonho mengangguk. Dengan tak sabaran, ia mendorong bahu Guanlin, memaksa yang lebih tua untuk duduk di lantai lorong. Guanlin menurut, tidak ia membantah paksaan Seonho yang sebenarnya nyaris membuatnya tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Tangan Seonho merogoh saku celananya sendiri, mencari benda yang selalu bersarang di sakunya. _Eomma_ nya selalu mengingatkan dan menyuruhnya membawa benda itu, mengingat Seonho adalah manusia yang sangat ceroboh.

Guanlin melirik beberapa lembaran tipis yang tersemat di sela jari mungil Seonho.

Itu plester luka.

Guanlin nyaris meloloskan tawa melihat desain plester luka itu. Warnanya kuning dengan karakter anak ayam sebagai desainnya, seketika ia teringat dengan anak TK ketika melihat plester itu. Pun ketika Seonho memasangkan plester plester itu di beberapa bagian wajah Guanlin dengan wajah seriusnya, sudut bibir Guanlin terangkat.

Seonho mengerjap menyadari binar jenaka di manik Guanlin. Sejenak ia menghentikan kegiatan memasang plester di tulang pipi kiri Guanlin.

"Sakit ya? Maaf _hyung_ , aku tidak bermaksud mene–"

"Tidak tidak, tidak sakit."

"Lalu? Kenapa _hyung_ menatap seperti itu?"

Kali ini Guanlin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Melihat wajah polos dengan ekspresi khawatir sang adik kelas berhasil membuat satu sisi di dirinya – _menghangat_? Terlalu hiperbola memang, tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa... nyaman saat ini.

"Kau lucu."

Kelopak Seonho mengedip lambat. "Lucu? Tapi aku 'kan tidak sedang menceritakan cerita lucu _hyung_. Apa di wajahku ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak tidak," Guanlin menggeleng cepat. "Kau lucu. Sifatmu itu, _aku menyukainya_."

Eh?

Tunggu, apa?

Bibir Guanlin mengatup. Tunggu, sejak kapan mulutnya tak bekerja selaras lagi dengan otaknya? Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin memuji, bukannya berbicara _no sense_ begitu. Tapi sekali lagi, Guanlin hanya bisa bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Guanlin melirik adik kelasnya ragu. Diperhatikannya ekspresi Seonho dalam, menganalisa apa yang ada di pikiran–

"Tapi _hyung_ , banyak yang bilang aku seperti anak kecil. Baru kali ini ada yang bilang aku lucu, baru _hyung_."

–Seonho. Okay, sepertinya Guanlin tak perlu secemas itu.

Sekali lagi, Guanlin mengacak surai Seonho, membiarkan sang adik kelas mencebik karena rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Apa kau tidak masuk kelas? Ini sudah bel."

Seonho melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Benar, sudah bel. Kalau ia pergi, bagaimana dengan Guanlin? Apa guru akan memarahi kakak kelasnya itu jika mereka bertemu Guanlin? Pelan, Seonho menggeleng.

"Nanti _hyung_ bagaimana? Kalau guru melihat, _hyung_ bisa dimarahi."

Detik itu, Guanlin merasakan sebuah detak yang berbeda di jantungnya. Rasanya menyesakkan, namun di satu sisi, memberikan sengatan aneh pada dirinya. Guanlin sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti sengatan apa yang mengejutkan syaraf tubuhnya barusan.

"Seonho."

"Ya, Guanlin _hyung_?"

"Kau.. sepupunya Jihoon?"

"Oh, _hyung_ tau?"

Seringai samar menghias bibir tebal Guanlin. "Kalian berdua. Kalian berdua– ck, dasar."

"Eh? Kenapa _hyung_? Apa aku menekan lukamu terlalu keras tadi?" telapak mungil Seonho mendekat pada pipi Guanlin. Telapaknya menyentuh pipi yang lebih tua ragu, tampak takut jika menekan lebam lebam itu terlalu keras. "Apa kau kesakitan?"

Guanlin tetawa hambar dalam pikirannya.

"Kalian berdua– hah, sudahlah."

.

– _mengacaukan otak dan jantungku, sialan._

 _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.  
**_ _ **.  
** **.  
** **.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **–** **TBC** **–**_

* * *

 ** _[Read me!]_**

 ** _._**

 _Long time no see? Miss me? /slap._

 _._

 _Saya disini ingin menyampaikan rasa khawatir saya masalah FF yang di report yang marak akhir-akhir ini. Saya sendiri sedih karena dunia fujo mendadak ribut karena orang lain di luar sana menyampaikan hal-hal dengan cara agak buruk dan kasar mengenai ketidaksukaan mereka dengan fanfiction para fujo. Terlebih dengan cast underage yang pakai rating M. Padahal, kalau pair straight, ga menjamin banyak yang suka karena biasnya di pair dengan artis lain:)_

 _._

 _Jujur, saya frustasi. Saya nangis -okay lebay, tapi beneran- karena bingung sendiri, harus gimana saya dan anak-anak saya (FF saya) ke depannya. Terlebih FF saya yang di wattpad ratingnya M dan kontennya agak berat menurut saya. Saya takut kena 'teguran', karena saya mau menjaga nama pena saya agar tidak terkenal karena kontroversi. Saya terlanjur sayang sama nama pena dan username lucu saya .g_

 _._

 _Dan tentu saja imbasnya ke mood saya.  
Dan sepertinya, karena kasus ini, saya sedikit 'panic' dan well... semi-writer block maybe?  
Apalagi melihat teman teman author lain yang mengunpub ff mereka, saya jadi.. takut.  
Wanna cry sekali dd;_;  
Tolong maafkan saya yang terlambat apdet ya? Saya akan berusaha memulihkan mood saya secepat mungkin dan menulis kembali!_

 _._

 ** _[Sorry oot and ooc]_**

 _Lo nyuruh fujo kembali ke 'jalan yang benar'? Sendirinya kalo liat roti sobek oppa oppa juga jejeritan kan? Serah ya serah, yang penting saya cinta OngNiel sepenuh hati HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

 _._

 _XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]_


	33. M O V E

I'm moving to wattpad, find me there!

archtemis

Regards, jinny


End file.
